Black lignage
by Astorius
Summary: Septième et dernière année pour Sirius et les maraudeurs. Mais Patmol sature et enverrait bien tout ballader !
1. Default Chapter

Voilà, grand moment j'ai mis en ligne ma première fic. Evidemment autour de mon personnage favori – à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Trois jours avant sa rentrée en septième année. Une petite intro dans le style un peu tragique et après style plutôt déconnant, faut bien profiter des derniers jours de vacances. Donc les deux cousines apparaissent plutôt sympas, on va dire que les rapports entre cousins n'ont pas encore tourné à la haine…

(A ce stade, je ne sais pas s'il pourrait y avoir une suite.)

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling,

_je ne fais que de l'extrapolation_

_et ça ne me rapporte pas un rond !_

Trois jours avant la rentrée, le matin au 12, Square Grimmaud.

Flûte, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffût ! Toujours comme ça ici, ou trop calme, ou trop bruyant.

Ah, çà c'est Kreattur qui se lamente – bon j'imagine que Shaula s'est cassée la gueule sur ses cadavres.

J'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Pile ? face ?

Un disque d'or brille dans sa main, puis en l'air, puis sur le sol. Sirius lit le mot qui vient d'apparaître. Pile. Il soupire - Bon allons-y.

Il descend l'escalier sans hâte, arrive finalement, plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu, dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'y a plus véritablement de bruit, juste des murmures qui proviennent du salon.

Sirius décide de laisser tomber, quand il entend la voix de Regulus - "Accio Glengouldish" et tout aussitôt sa mère se mettre à hurler :

- Rends moi ça pour l'amour de Merlin. Et à nouveau la voix de Regulus, froide et nette :

– Non, je ne te le rendrai pas, pour l'honneur de la famille. Je te le répète : il faut que tu arrêtes de boire ! Ta conduite est un déshonneur pour le nom des Black.

Sirius pense que lui, il lui demanderait d'arrêter par respect pour elle-même, pas pour son nom. Mais elle est trop loin de lui maintenant, ou lui d'elle ?

Dégoûté, il tourne les talons. Lâche.

L'après-midi – chambre de Sirius, désorde difficile à décrire, des amas et des entassements sur le sol et le bureau.

Une malle ouverte dans un coin, impossible de savoir si son contenu vient d'être préparé en toute hâte, ou n'a jamais été vraiment déballé de tout l'été.

La porte s'ouvre, entrent Narcissa et Bellatrix Black.

- Evidemmement, jamais fichues d'arriver à l'heure, mes chères cousines…

- Oh la barbe Sirius encore trois jours de tranquillité avant de devoir être à l'heure, alors pleaaaase fous nous la paix !!!!

- T'aurais pu ranger ta chambre en nous attendant quel bazar, c'est comme ça votre piaule à Poudlard ?

J'suppose que non, y a Lupin qui range … Ah ça y est Narcissa, je l'ai fichu en rogne, combien de temps il a tenu sans s'énerver ?

Narcissa tapote le cadran de sa VoxWatch, on entend une voix, en fait celle de Lucius Malfoy, qui surgit de la montre et annonce " cinquantes secondes écoulées ".

- Cinquante secondes, moins d'une minute. Bingo, gagné la belle, je te dois une sortie fringues chez Witch Chic.

- Merde, je vous invite, vous arrivez en retard, et vous êtes à peine là que vous vous foutez déjà de ma gueule. Et qui c'est le gros naze qui te donne l'heure ?

- Pauvre, chéri, arrête tu vas nous faire pleurer.

- Et dis donc, y a pas grand monde chez toi, où est notre chère tante, la superbe Shaula ?

- En train de cuver j'imagine, je pense qu'on pourrait la rebaptiser : Shaula-tonic ou vodka-shaula.

- Pourquoi pas, t'as passé l'âge de l'appeler Maman, non ?

- Eh, ben, vous gênez pas, allez-y, vautrez vous sur mon lit !

- Je te signale que c'est le seul endroit à peu près dégagé…

- Oui, à peu près et plutôt confortable, regarde Narcissa et moi on y tient largement à l'aise, bon c'est vrai on est pas bien grosses…

- Oh faites chier.

- On parlait de ta mère…

- Ah oui, elle va finir par se le diluer, son précieux sang avec tout l'alcool qu'elle se jette.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Sirius …

- Avec quoi, précise ta pensée, la santé de ma mère ou le sang prestigieux des Black ?

Silence dans la pièce. Narcissa reprend.

- Et ton père, il en pense quoi ?

- J'préfère pas aborder le sujet …

…Bon un truc plus rigolo, vous savez à quoi j'ai pensé, à mon avis, ça va bien nous occuper pendant un bon trimestre.

- Alors, alors …. On frétille d'impatience,

- Ouais, mais frétillez pas trop, vous allez foutre mon plumard en l'air. Donc la big idée c'est de trouver une copine à Pettigrow.

- Pffuui, ben dis donc, total respect, je dois dire que présenté comme ça, ça donne vachement envie de s'y coller - unecopinapettigrow !

- Mon pauvre Sirius, j'savais que t'étais complètement barge, mais à ce point, ça frise le délire !

- Ouais, y en a vraiment qui sont à point pour Sainte Mangouste … en tout cas j'te préviens, tu peux tout de suite me rayer de la liste des candidates. Me demande bien où tu vas trouver une nana assez givrée pour accepter de se taper ton copain… J'suis même pas certaine qu'une des grosses vaches de Poufsouffle accepterait de toucher cet abruti…

- Mais c'est justement ça qui rend le challenge si excitant, enfin intellectuellement excitant, ! ahah ! Et puis, si tu as l'intention de passer ta dernière année à Poudlard à bosser tes Aspics, tant mieux pour toi moi, c'est pas mon truc !

- Ben oui, Sirius Black devenir subitement élève modèle, ça s'rait plutôt louche !

- Du style à faire avaler une baguette à Mac Gonagall…

- Ou un chaudron à Potaunoir

- Et les autres maraudeurs, ils en pensent quoi ?

- Euh, disons que la question n'a pas encore été débattue, démocratiquement, entre nous et …

- _Démocratiquement_, écoutez-moi ça, c'est à se tordre de rire. Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes un bande de tyrans, toi et James Potter, me demande bien comment Evans fait pour le supporter, pas des démocrates, surtout toi Sirius. Blackcrate. Blackcratie.

- Dis donc, machine, c'est spirituel ça, les vacances t'auraient décrassé les neurones ? Qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? T'es allée t'faire soigner ?

- Ouais, soigner, mais juste le bronzage, sous des climats civilisés, les Seychelles, pas à dire, j'préfère à l'Ecosse.

Et toi, Sirius, à ce qu'il paraît, les vacances entre papa maman avec le frangin ? T'avais pas l'impression d'être de trop ? Vous vous êtes tapés dessus tous les jours ? Fais voir.

Bellatrix se lève, marche en direction de Sirius, se plante devant lui, à 10 centimètres, le détaille, des pieds à la tête, de la tête aux pieds. Fichtrement agréable.

– Pas de marques visibles, c'est lui qui les a, alors ?

Narcissa intervient – Tu t'entraînes pour Peter ? Je te préviens que si tu le regardes comme ça, tu vas vite le faire … exploser ! Enfin, pense à baisser la tête….

Les deux cousines se mettent à glousser, Bellatrix s'éloigne.

- Mais c'est vrai ça, Sirius, parle nous de tes vacances _familiales_…

- On est allé s'oxygéner le sang en Islande, tout juste s'il a pas fallu que je me traîne à genoux en murmurant des incantations sur la tombe de Gunnlaugr langue-de-serpent.

Enfin, j'ai réussi à échapper à la plupart des corvées, j'ai laissé M. et Mme Black et leur fiston chéri, la prunelle de leurs yeux, faire le tour de tous les lieux vénérables de l'Islande, moi, je suis allée visiter Reykjavík, un peu de culture n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et j'ai rencontré une super-minette, moitié islandaise, moitié jamaïcaine … ah vous en faites des yeux, non je déconne, moitié islandaise, moitié norvégienne, une moldue de chez moldue, super bien foutue….

On a loué des chevaux et on s'est balladé dans le coin de Breidafjörquèque chose

– Tous les deux ?

– Non, tous les trois, avec son copain…

- Ah le gros nul, qu'est-ce tu voulais nous faire croire… il était jamaïcain le copain ?

AHAHA. Les deux sœurs s'étouffent de rire, Narcissa, qui avait entrepris de se lever, secouée de rire, retombe sur le lit et sur sa sœur, ce qui entretient l'hilarité générale.

Quand il s'est un peu calmé, Sirius complète

– Vous comprenez qu'on ait pas trop eu d'occas de se taper dessus, moi et Régulus.

- T'aurais tout de même pu inviter ton copain Remus ! enfin, c'est pas lui qu'aurait dégelé l'ambiance, mais au lieu de le laisser tout l'été dans sa tanière … Bon, j'imagine que c'est en phase avec ta conception de la démocratie…

- Narcisse si t'arrêtes pas asap sur le sujet, je te colles une baffe qui fera un peu désordre, à trois jours de la rentrée, sur ta belle tronche de pure pouliche Black.

- Je vois, pas touche au petit Lupin, c'est vrai qu'il est pas assez grand pour se défendre tout seul ! N'empêche que ton challenge je-cherche-une-minette-pour-mon-naze-de-copain, t'aurais pu mettre la barre moins haut et commencer avec lui – ç'aurait été moins Mission Impossible.

- Ah ouais, en v'là une idée qu'elle est bonne, peut-être qu'une nana saurait lui suggérer de renouveller ses nippes

- Tiens, je croyais que le but c'était de les enlever !

- Ta gueule Narcissa !

- Eh t'es gonflé, Black, qui c'est qu'a inventé ce délire ?

- Bof, c'était ça ou foutre le boxon dans le tournoi de magie, mais comme y en a pas cette année…

- Ah ouais, mais t'aurais peut-être été sélectionné ? pour l'épreuve de super-déconne !

Elle se tord de rire au point que Sirius se demande si elle ne va pas dégringoler du lit.

- Paraît que Dumbledore s'est dégonflé, qu'il a eu peur de pas trouver de champions au niveau des gros balèzes de Durmstrang … ou des tapettes de Beauxbâtons.

Nouvelle rigolade générale dans la chambre.

- Dommage quand même, pour le tournoi, je suis certaine que Narcissa aurait adoré porter les couleurs de son champion, le beau Lucius, l'homme de sa vie .. et mon futur beau-frère. Tu crois que tu seras invité à leur mariage Sirius ??

- Ahaa, très drôle Bellatrix. Je demanderais à être placé à côté de toi, sans cela risque grave de déprime sévère. Mais très sincèrement, ma chère Narcissa, j'espère que tu m'éviteras le profond déplaisir de voir le nom de ce connard de Lucius Malfoy apparaître sur l'arbre de l'honorable famille Black. Ça ferait un peu tâche…

- J'adore quand **mon** cher cousin m'appelle **sa** chère Narcissa, mais tes conseils tu peux te les garder, Sirius. Tu sais bien que les Black arrivent toujours à leurs fins…

Elle le regarde d'un air insolent, plutôt excitant, même pour un cousin. Evidemment, si elle allume l'autre naze de cette façon, on comprend mieux la situation. Une vraie garce quoi. Tout à fait comme Bellatrix tout à l'heure. Une famille de garces et de cinglés. Y en bien dans le lot qu'ont dû coucher ensemble pour accoucher de tels tarés. Tu parles d'un sang pur !

- File moi plutôt une clope au lieu de me mater comme ça.

Sirius plonge la main dans une poche, puis dans une autre, puis dans une troisième, il en ressort un paquet de Sweet Nico qu'il balance à Narcissa à travers la pièce.

- Super, des Sweet, je vois que mon cousin à l'attention de vivre vieux et qu'il prend soin de ses poumons… Mais t'a effacé leur message à la con ? _Fumer peut provoquer des maladies graves_…

- Ouais, penser aussi ma belle. Qu'est-ce tu crois, j'ai pas passé six années en cours à m'appuyer Jetta Toura sans apprendre un minimum de trucs utiles. Tenez, ouvrez grand vos yeux .

Il prend un livre qui traîne à ses pieds, l'ouvre, le fourre sous le nez de ses cousines

– Vous avez bien vu, hein, c'est écrit tout partout… et bien - Siphonus Scriptura.

Les mots disparaissent de la page, Sirius recueille des gouttes d'encre dans ses mains, qu'il projette immédiatement sur les deux filles.

– Ah quel con ! espèce de naze, t'en as d'autres comme ça ?

– Excuse, excuse, j'avais oublié la quantité de fric que vous siphonez ahaha à vos parents pour foutre dans vos fringues, j'vais vous arranger ça asap. Siphonus Macula.

Les tâches d'encre se retransforment en mots qui réintégrent parfaitement leur livre de départ. Narcissa et Bellatrix applaudissent, puis elles se sortent deux cigarettes qu'elles portent à leur bouche avec des gestes étudiés, parfaitement synchronisés, très Rita Hayworth.

- Et pas mal, votre petit numéro, j'imagine qu'il vous a bien fallu trois mois de mise au point…

- Autant qu'il te faudra pour te fourrer dans le crâne que ça ne marchera jamais ton idée de maquer Peter…

Bellatrix saisit sa baguette, s'écrit "Lumos" et allume les deux cigarettes. Narcissa rebalance le paquet à travers la chambre.

Par la barbe de Merlin, elle a vraiment des mains superbes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut donner des mains comme ça sur ce salaud de Malfoy, elle pourrait l'étrangler, si elle se souciait un peu de moi…

- Retour à l'envoyeur, désolée c'était les deux dernières…

- No souçaï, je vais arranger ça. Zigzaguant entre les piles de livres et de vêtements, il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et hurle "Kreattur ! " dans la cage d'escalier.

- Me dis pas que vous avez toujours ce vieux dégoûtant…

- Pas plus dégoûtant que votre Monstrollar. Et puis heureusement qu'il est là pour ravitailler Madame… au moins pendant qu'elle est imbibée, elle ne pense pas à me déshériter !

- Au bout de cinq minutes, on frappe. Sirius fait un bond en direction de la porte, l'ouvre brutalement.

- Dis donc, on a failli attendre

- Salut Kreattur ça va comme tu veux ? T'as le bonjour de Monstrollar !

- Kreattur honoré, jeunes dames, les jeunes maîtresses voudront bien transmettre les salutations de Kreattur à Monstrollar.

- Ouais, ouais, on y manquera pas , s'pas, Bellatrix ? Les deux sœurs se mettent à ricaner.

- Bon fini les salamalecs, Kreattur, tu files dans le bureau de ton père et tu me rapportes un Cristodoff Londsdale. Et, mauvais sang, ne prends pas cet air horrifié, t'es là pour faire ce qu'on te dit, pas pour grogner dans tes babines.

- Jeune maître, Kreattur ne peut pas entrer dans le bureau de son maître quand son maître n'est pas là.

- Arrête tes salades, Kreattur, je suis sûr que tu te gênes pas pour aller fouiner partout quand ça t'arranges. M'en fous des diktats paternels, tu te démerdes avec ta conscience. Tu comprends bien que je peux pas y aller moi-même, ça ne serait pas poli de laisser ces jeunes demoiselles toutes seules dans mon antre … Merlin sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver… allez, ouste, tu obéis, tu es … hm tu es là pour ça, non ?

Kreattur sort en bougonnant et en traînant les pieds, ce qui a pour effet de rajouter du désordre à tout ce qui traîne sur le sol.

- Super ton numéro de dressage d'elfe domestique, Sirius, j'espère que tu nous le referas… J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui dire qu'il était _payé_ pour obéir, ç'aurait été tordant de la part d'un démocrate… AHAHAH. Enfin, c'est pas sûr que t'obtiennes ton cigare. Tu sais comment ça se fume au moins ?

- T'inquiètes, j'ai un sort qui les prépare au petit poil.

Encore cinq minutes que les deux sœurs occupent à tirer voluptueusement sur leur cigarette, en regardant leur cousin du coin de l'œil. Sirus a la présence d'esprit de faire léviter un cendrier sous les cendres qui tombent, évitant ainsi de nouvelles brulûres sur le lit.

Toc, toc, Kreattur est à nouveau là.

- Pas trop tôt, et ne me dis pas qu'il avait enchanté la porte de son bureau !

- Non, jeune maître, mais Kreattur a dû s'occuper de sa maîtresse et…

- La ferme, pas besoin de m'en dire plus. Alors, mon Cristodoff, j'attends.

- Voilà, voilà, jeune maître. Mais si le maître s'aperçoit qu'il manque un des ses cigares…

- Oh, ça va bien les jérémiades, tu lui diras que non contente de se torcher le nez, sa femme s'est mise à fumer… ça le fera taire !

Sirius prend le cigare en question et pousse Kreattur vers la porte. Bellatrix lui crie depuis le lit – On te sonnera quand on aura besoin de toi !

- Alors, maintenant, mes belles, regardez comment on prépare un Cristodoff Lonsdale à la magique. Bien plus efficace que la manière moldue ! Je prends ma baguette

– Ah, je croyais que c'était rien dans les mains !

- Et toi rien dans la tête … merci Bellatrix de ne pas me flinguer mes effets ! Je reprends - Kloppafume !

Une petite lame apparaît, comme surgissant de la pointe de la baguette ; elle flotte un moment autour du havane et puis commence à s'affairer à une des extrémités, en laissant une délicate entaille.

– Fin de la première étape ! c'est pas fini

– Heureusement que t'es là pour préciser, on aurait jamais compris !

- Bon, ça va, les pipelettes, un peu de respect. Un petit embrasement apparaît maintenant au niveau de la pointe de la baguette, le cigare vient s'y poser, se tournant pour se chauffer, quelques secondes et il commence à fumer. Sirius se le fourre dans la bouche et commence à aspirer d'un air satisfait.

– Et voilà le boulot. Pas de risque de niquer son havane avec une telle technique…

- Bon, alors, qui a une idée de ce qu'il va faire après Poudlard ?

- Désolée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Sirius, mais pour ma sœur je pense que c'est déjà plié – elle épouse le beau Lucius, elle devient la maîtresse incontestée, incontestable du manoir Malfoy, parce qu'entre nous, devenir sa maîtresse à lui, je crois que c'est déjà fait – ouch Narcissa vient de lui planter son coude dans les côtes, tout en prenant un air rêveur - et elle lui fait un enfant tous les ans, non, disons tous les deux ans, le temps de retrouver sa taille de guêpe entre chaque moutard. Une belle rimbambelle de petits sangs purs.

- J'dirais plutôt un chapelet de saucisses, oui !

- Sirius, t'es d'un vulgaire ! Y sont tous comme ça dans ta bande de cinglés ??

- Y s'foutent surtout de vos histoires de pureté du sang …

- Bon, alors toi, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresses ?

- Le problème, c'est qu'après 7 ans de déconne à Poudlard, l'atterrissage risque d'être un peu dur… Va falloir que j'trouve une transition adéquate… Que diriez-vous d'un cirque ? avec des numéros de balais volants ?

- Et des chiens savants, Sirius ?

- Pourquoi pas, je m'occuperai des chiens et toi des guenons …

La porte s'ouvre, entre Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius.

- Kreattur m'a prévenu que tu avais de la visite, quel dommage c'eût été pour moi d'être privé du plaisir de saluer mes deux cousines, le sang familial sous sa forme la plus charmante…

… avachies sur le lit de ton frère, comme des courtisanes…

oups, Sirius a à peine le temps de ratrapper l'oreiller que Bellatrix vient d'envoyer dans sa direction… bonjour la tenue, tu crois pas que l'honneur familial en prend un coup ?

Vlan, l'oreiller a atterri sur la tête de Regulus.

- Tudieu, Sirius, tu te crois malin !

- Tudieu, Monsieur mon frère, heureusement que vous êtes là pour m'apprendre à jurer … dans les règles de l'art. Mais te fais pas d'illusions, c'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de dire bordel quand j'en aurais envie, bordel.

- Mais, c'est un cigare de père que tu fumes… tu es donc allé dans son bureau ?

- Ben oui, espèce de pisse-froid, (il se met à minauder) - c'est un cigare de père que je fume mais rassures-toi, je ne suis pas allé dans son bureau, trop peur d'être intoxiqué.

- Heureusement pour toi que Narcissa et Bellatrix sont là, sans cela je t'aurais infligé une bonne correction – disant cela, il fait tourner sa baguette dans sa main et finit par la pointer sur Sirius.

- Tudieu, j'ai les cheveux qui se dressent… Bon, t'inquiète pas, dans 3 jours tu es débarrassé de moi !

- Hélas non, je te retrouve à Poudlard, et je vais encore devoir supporter la honte d'être ton frère.

- N'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, pas dans le même bateau, mon petit canard… Alors tu te lances dans le quidditch cette année, tu vas passer les qualif ? que je te foute _personnellement_ une bonne branlée.

- Tu me fais pitié, c'est vraiment ça, ton objectif dans la vie, faire gagner à ta maison d'insolents une coupe débile…. Eh bien moi je poursuis d'autres buts que toi, j'ai l'intention de mettre ma vie au service de tâches et de missions plus nobles…

- Ahaha, la pureté du sang et l'extermination des déviants, j'imagine… Je te préviens, si tu te décides à rejoindre le mauvais camp, je t'explose la tête de mes propres mains.

Regulus fait un pas en arrière, puis un autre, pour augmenter la distance de sécurité entre lui et son frère.

- Laisse le Sirius, il est trop mignon quand il se fout en colère… Et puis, cette flamme noire dans ses yeux…. En voilà au moins qui sait ce qu'il veut faire, hein Régulus. Viens t'asseoir près de moi, un vrai Black, un sang pur, un vrai joyau de noirceur…

- Ma pauvre Bellatrix, tu me fais pitié, te voilà à draguer les mômes maintenant.

- Qui parle de draguer, peut-être que je suis en train de chercher moi aussi le sens de ma vie…

Les yeux de Sirius remontent au plafond, style no-comment-aussi-givrée-que-les-autres.

- Dis donc Sirius, j'avais cru comprendre qu'on était invité pour boire quéque chose ?

- Ah merde, j'avais oublié.

- Et comme t'as foutu Kreattur en rogne, tu peux toujours te brosser pour qu'il accepte de nous servir quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Mon petit Regulus chéri, si tu te rendais utile en allant nous chercher quelque chose à boire ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qui manquait dans cette maison ?

- Quoi, du thé ? Evidemment nous en avons, du Darjeeling First Flush, qui nous est livré en exclusivité…

- Note, note, ma chère sœur, pour passer tes commandes quand tu seras Lady Malfoy, voilà ce qu'il faudra servir à tes réceptions !

- Ah oui, les gros cons du ministère, qui viendront vous bouffer dans la main, à toi et à ton Lucius.

- Bon, de toute façon, je ne parlais pas de thé. Mais je crois qu'on va y aller, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ? C'est que nous avons nous aussi des rangements et des préparatifs qui nous attendent… Allez hop, debout ma grosse.

Les deux sœurs s'extraient du lit, en s'ébrouant élégamment.

- Oh, arrêtez, vous allez vous mettre à hennir !

- Et toi à braire ! Allez on te laisse là, on t'a assez vu, d'autant que dans trois jours je m'y recolle pour 9 mois. Tu nous raccompagnes, mon cher Régulus ? Ciao Sirius.

Les deux sœurs passent devant Sirius en lui envoyant sourires et clins d'œil, Regulus lui, ne daigne pas accorder un regard à son frère.

Quelle maison de tarés, heureusement dans trois jours, je me casse à Poudlard, et après je ne refous plus les pieds ici. Y a vraiment que cette crapule de Kreattur qui risque de me manquer.

Ah merde c'est vrai qu'il y a un blème : la pleine lune tombe pile la nuit de la rentrée.

Thanks à ma cousinette chérie qui a revu mon orthographe et aussi le côté "nana" de la chose (j'aurais jamais eu l'idée de parier une sortie fringues chez Witch Chic) et qui n'est pas loin de me considérer comme aussi taré que les personnages de cette modeste fic - à part ça, elle s'est bien marrée, alors j'espère que vous allez en faire autant et merci pour les reviews !!


	2. Shaula Black

Quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je ne savais pas si j'allais lui donner une suite, donc je l'ai écrit sans me soucier justement de la suite !

Maintenant, je vois un peu mieux ce qui pourrait se passer avec mes personnages.

J'ai toujours été très choqué par l'attitude de la mère de Sirius, les cris, la condamnation de son fils, surtout une fois celui-ci mort. Cette fic prend donc le contre pied de ce genre d'attitude, j'ai doté Sirius d'une mère aimante, tant pis si je ne respecte pas les conventions ! (ce qui m'oblige aussi, en passant, à me glisser dans la peau d'un personnage féminin - reste à voir si je suis crédible sur ce coup là !)

C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai transformé Black cousinage en Black lignage.

Lecteurs, lectrices, si ce nouveau chapitre vous semble bien éloigné de vos HP de prédilection, ne vous découragez ( ne me laissez pas tomber) , le chapitre suivant sera plus... classique, trajet en Poudlard Express !

Et enfin, merci à ma relectrice pour l'orthographe et certains détails concernant Madame Black !

Ooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Un coup frappé à la porte, impatient, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger. Elle tâtonne à la recherche de son oreiller dans l'intention de se l'installer sur la tête. Mais impossible de le trouver, même en faisant aller sa main sur toute la surface du lit.

Enfin, il lui semble que c'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire, mais peut-être cherche-t-elle autre chose ? Un autre corps à côté d'elle, bien mieux qu'un oreiller, ça, pour se consoler.

" Shaula, êtes-vous réveillée ? "

Ah voilà, son cher époux qui la rappelle à ses devoirs, rentrée des garçons aujourd'hui, l'habituel cirque à Victoria, la perspective peu réjouissante de revoir les autres parents : vous avez vu la tête de Madame Black ?

Et oui, Madame Black boit, aussi peu de dignité qu'une moldue… chacun son truc.

" Shaula, pour la dernière fois, je vous saurais gré de vous lever, dois-je vous rappeler que les garçons ont un train à prendre, et qu'il ne serait pas inconvenant que vous les accompagniez à la gare. "

Fichtremerlin, quand Nigel lui parle sur ce ton, elle a envie de vomir. Mais ça serait inconvenant, surtout sur le quai de Victoria Station, devant la fine fleur de l'aristocratie magique, dont tu fais partie, que tu le veuilles ou non, ma belle.

" Combien de temps ?

– Que dites-vous, je ne comprends pas !

– Eh bien, entrez, auriez-vous peur de votre femme ? "

Elle s'assoit dans son lit, arrange les draps sur ses jambes, fait glisser une bretelle de sa chemise de nuit. Elle a toujours eu de superbes épaules, mais Nigel se souvient-il encore ? Il vient d'entrer, déjà habillé, lui, l'exquise odeur de son eau de toilette se répand dans la pièce. Nigel, Sirius, Regulus, le même superbe modèle décliné trois fois. Ma vie est devenu un gâchis, je n'ai pas compris le moment où tout s'est détraqué. Où plutôt si, je ne le sais que trop bien. Il regarde la bretelle glissée sur le bras, un étroit ruban de dentelle crème.

" Que disiez-vous ?

– Dans combien de temps partent-ils ?

– _Partent-ils_, je crains que ne m'ayez compris … **nous** les accompagnions à Victoria Station.

– La famille modèle donc ?

– Cessez vos persiflages et préparez-vous. "

Elle fait glisser la deuxième bretelle, il lui décoche un regard furieux, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Plus d'humour, ni de tendresse entre eux. Ni de désir. Plus de barrière pour la protéger d'elle.

En s'habillant, des couleurs claires, une veste rayée de teintes douces, une jupe beige doré, pas la peine d'en rajouter dans le tragique, elle se demande une fois de plus si Nigel a une maîtresse. Elle a essayé de le pister, de faire des recoupements, elle a chargé Kreattur de le surveiller, Kreattur, Kreattur, mon affreux, que ferais-je sans toi, dis-moi s'il couche avec une autre.

Mais rien, rien, il doit utiliser des sorts compliqués, pour se protéger. De la magie noire ? prendrait-il autant de risques pour une affaire somme toute si banale … tromper une femme qui vous dégoûte ? et est indigne de vous et de votre prestigieux lignage.

Elle choisit une paire de boucles d'oreille, de longs pendants qui descendent presque sur ses épaules, des pierres fines, aux reflets changeants, un peu racoleur, mais ainsi ce n'est pas sa gueule de bois qui aura la vedette.

Bon, dernière année pour Sirius, Sirius, attention, pas de divagation, reste factuelle, alors cette fois-ci, combien de lettres de la direction de Poudlard

_Votre fils, conduite inadmissible … faisons remarquer que c'est la troisième fois qu'il se voit sanctionner à hauteur de deux semaines de détention_….

Reste juste à espérer que les Aspics de fin d'année lui mettront un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Moi, plus qu'assez d'envoyer des beuglantes à tour de hiboux express.

Heureusement qu'il y a l'autre, comment déjà son nom … quelque chose à voir avec l'empire romain, Césarus ? Tibèrus ? enfin, peu importe, un peu plus raisonnable, celui-là, bonne influence sur Sirius. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu l'inviter pendant les vacances ? Peut-être que certaines choses auraient pu être évitées.

Quant à Regulus, quatrième année, rien à dire, bons résultats, no comment sur celui-là. Le fils modèle, ahah. Je préfère Sirius, une mère ne devrait pas dire cela, mais il faut bien être honnête, parfois. Je l'ai toujours préféré, même avant. Même avant.

Bon sang, je suis déjà épuisée à l'idée de les revoir, ma chère belle-sœur, mes chères nièces, et les Potter, elle surtout, une véritable vente de charité à elle toute seule, ne comprendra jamais que il y a des gens, moi par exemple, qui ne sont aussi bien dans leur peau et heureux qu'elle - bonne humeur et bonheur obligatoires – absolument invraisemblable de raisonner comme cela.

On frappe à nouveau à la porte. Shaula soupire, et laisse tomber "Entrez" d'une voie découragée d'avance à l'idée que ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui vienne voir où elle en est de ses préparatifs. Mais ce n'est que Kreattur, avec un plateau, du thé.

" Maîtresse, Maître a demandé à Kreattur de lui apporter du thé bien fort."

Il reste là, à la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle pourrait le renvoyer avec le plateau. Elle choisit la conciliation.

" Alors, si c'est mon auguste époux qui ordonne, je ne peux qu'obéir. Sers donc moi une tasse de _thé bien fort_. Et apporte-moi ma paire d'escarpin, les verts pâles, en babydragon." Par dessus la tasse de thé, Shaula regarde l'elfe lui enfiler les délicates chaussures.

Elle le retrouve tous trois dans le hall, les trois hommes de sa vie, elle hésite entre sarcasme et sanglot. Est-ce que Sirius lui même serait prêt à la défendre ? Elle embrasse rapidement les deux garçons, une parodie de baiser, Regulus est encore un peu plus petit qu'elle, pas pour longtemps. Et déjà tant de mépris dans ses yeux.

" Dépêchons-nous, la voiture nous attend. "

Comme tous les ans, Nigel a commandé une limousine pour leur faire traverser le monde moldu – une question de rang, deluxe limo. Deluxe family.

Les autres Black font pareil, Marcus son beau-frère, Lucrezia sa belle-sœur, et Lucius, le cousin de ses fils, son neveu, tout prêt à aller répandre son venin à Poudlard. Elle sort la première, presqu'en courant. Les trois autres ne réagissent pas tout de suite, elle atteint la longue voiture noire, aussi stupide que longue, elle s'installe, au milieu de la vaste banquette opposée au sens de la marche, les trois autres, après avoir aidé au chargement des malles, s'installent en face d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux. Ils progressent à faible allure, à travers le chaos de la circulation moldue.

" Shaula, tenez, prenez, je crois que vous en avez besoin. "

C'est Sirius, il lui met un mouchoir dans les mains. Elle pleurait donc ? Peut-on être distant de soi, à ce point, pleurer sans s'en apercevoir ?

Elle ouvre les yeux, les larmes déferlent sur ses joues, mouchoir serré sur la bouche qui tremble, bientôt trempé. Deux qui détournent les yeux, le troisième la regarde. Un regard insupportable.

Voiture arrêtée à nouveau, elle attrape son sac, se glisse vers la portière, l'ouvre, elle est dans la rue, au milieu des files de véhicules, piégée. Elle chasse les larmes d'une main impatiente, vision éclaircie, une trouée au milieu de la file, le trottoir est sous ses pieds, bruits de talons qui claquent – échappée – mais pas libérée.

" Shaula, attendez, où allez-vous ? "

C'est à nouveau la voix de Sirius. Sa voix, son bras qui vient enserrer le sien, un peu maladroitement.

– Allez, venez, nous allons marcher jusqu'à Victoria, il y a tellement de circulation de toute façon, nous serons arrivés avant eux. Nous sommes déjà dans Francis Street, il n'y en a plus bien pour longtemps. … Marcher vous fera du bien, de toute façon. Vous avez de très jolies chaussures…

Oui, jolies, très chères, peu pratiques… - Ça va aller quand même ?

– Oui, tu prends bien de la peine pour moi.

– Vous êtes ma mère, non ? Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

– Non. Des pas, sur le même rythme, rapide.

Pourquoi es-tu descendu ?

Vous étiez très belle, en clair, au milieu des voitures noires. Vulnérable aussi, vous auriez pu vous faire renverser. Et j'ai eu … envie de vous prendre dans mes bras. "

Elle se risque à glisser un regard de son côté, pour s'apercevoir qu'il a les yeux fixés ailleurs, strictement devant lui. Mais son bras a oublié toute sa maladresse, ou sa gêne ? près du sien – il la tient souplement, la guidant à travers la foule de cette rue de Londres.

_Vous étiez très belle._ _J'ai eu envie de vous prendre dans mes bras._

Sirius, Sirius, ne m'oublie pas là-bas, ne sois surtout pas sage, agite toi contre eux, afin que j'ai de tes nouvelles, fais moi convoquer là-bas que je revienne te voir. Sirius, Sirius, comment te dire jamais pourquoi je me laisse glisser dans l'alcool ? Je suis plus maudite que les Black que tu traites de maudits.

" Qu'a dit votre père ? de me voir partir comme cela ? Il n'a rien fait pour me retenir…

Non, rien. Fidèle à lui même, Nigel – quand les événements lui échappent, difficile de savoir comment il réagit. Imperturbable, et pourtant je l'ai bien observé… il ne vous a pas suivi des yeux. C'est comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Vous étiez là, vous n'y étiez plus, quelle importance. Alors, je l'ai laissé tomber, je suis venue avec vous.

– Et Regulus ?

– Regulus, vous voulez me faire rire !

Etait-ce volontaire ou non ? Il s'était un peu rapproché d'elle et subitement l'air lui manqua.

" Aussi imperturbable que Père, bien sûr. Vous auriez aussi bien pu vous noyer sous leurs yeux. "

Me noyer dans l'alcool. Noyer son chagrin. Le lieu commun venait de la rejoindre. Et comme il reprenait le fil de ses pensées, une secrète connexion entre eux deux.

" Shaula, cessez de boire, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne vous détruisez pas. Ne faites pas ça, je..je pense que Nigel ne le supportera pas longtemps. Et je ne vous le demande pas pour l'honneur de leur nom, vous savez que je n'en ai rien à foutre, mais pour vous.

– Sirius, si ton père demandait une séparation, que dirais-tu ? "

Voilà, il la regardait enfin, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle put même s'imaginer que c'était son mari qui la regardait à nouveau – ce serait si simple, si bienvenu. Mais il lui répond d'une voix dure

" Arrêtez de vous comporter comme cela, et il ne le demandera pas.

– Tu crois qu'il m'aime encore ? "

Elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, les enfants, même grands, n'ont pas de comptes à rendre à ce sujet. D'ailleurs il ne répond pas et détourne les yeux.

" Voyez, nous sommes déjà arrivés. Et eux sans doute pas encore. Venez, nous allons les attendre près de l'accès au quai.

– Non, je ne préfère pas. Restons plutôt tous les deux, tu veux bien ? nous les surveillerons de loin.

– Comme vous voulez. "

Elle l'entraîne un peu à l'écart derrière un pilier. Pas question de se montrer aux autres sans Nigel et Regulus, Merlin sait quelles conclusions ils pourraient vouloir en tirer.

" Sirius, hé, Sirius !"

Son fils sursaute, se retourne, cherche des yeux celui qui l'interpelle. Un de ses amis, sans doute. Pas une voix qu'elle reconnaisse, en tout cas. Elle le voit faire un pas dans la direction d'un jeune homme qui s'approche et dont le visage lui dit quelque chose, obstinément.

" Remus, je … salut, comment vas-tu ? "

Le jeune la regardait, rougissant un peu.

" Je pense que c'est à toi de faire les présentations, Sirius. "

Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, cet ami, les joues creuses et les yeux fiévreux. Pas de parents aux alentours, non plus.

" Ah, oui, bien sûr. Shaula, je vous présente Remus Lupin, mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà vu."

Le jeune homme la regarde intensément, ce sont ses boucles d'oreille ? ou est-ce pour se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils se sont vus ? En juin dernier, ici même, le début des vacances, elle avait à moitié suggéré que Sirius l'invite au mois d'août. Peut-être cette présence aurait-elle évité que certaines choses n'arrivent. Mais elle s'était déjà faite cette réflexion ce matin en s'habillant …

" Je vous laisse, vous avez sans doute des quantités de choses à vous dire. " Elle fait quelques pas, en direction d'un stand de journaux.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? t'es pas déjà sur le quai, avec les autres ?

Je t'attendais, j'ai failli te manquer d'ailleurs, je m'étais planqué près de l'accès au quai … Je voulais te voir pour te prévenir – je ne rentre pas aujourd'hui à Poudlard, la pleine lune se lève à 19 heures, en plein la cérémonie d'affectation, ça ferait un peu désordre de devoir me casser au beau milieu. Dumbledore est au courant, en fait, je lui en avais parlé au mois de juin.

Toujours le calendrier dans la tête, alors ?

Bien obligé, non !

Et tu viendras comment ?

Transplanation, quoi d'autre ?

Et les paris ?

Les paris ? Ah oui. Bof, vous vous passerez de moi…. De toute façon, dix dans chaque, aucune raison que ça change. Ton père et ton frère ne sont pas là ? "

Il se trompait ou Remus le regardait vraiment d'un drôle d'air ? Peut-être à cause de ses joues qu'il sentait rougir à toute allure – longtemps que ç'avait dû lui arriver, ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre à Remus, est-ce qu'il l'emmerdait avec ses parents lui ?

Non, mes parents se sont partagés le boulot, chacun le sien. Tu sais bien que les Black demandent une étroite surveillance, on ne sait jamais ce qui risque de leur passer par la tête."

Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête lui , à cet instant précis ?

_Shaula si claire au milieu de tout ce noir. Son bras le long du sien._ _Le rythme vif de ses chaussures sur le trottoir._

Il aurait dû la prendre par la main, et se mettre à courir, il l'aurait entraînée, elle l'aurait suivi. Une course ensemble, une course à deux, son premier souvenir d'eux, dans la fraîcheur de l'été lituanien. Le parc de la maison de ses grands-parents Sontchaff, l'herbe haute et abondante, humide encore de la pluie qui venait juste de s'arrêter, Shaula soudain prenant son envol, se mettant à courir, le laissant sur place et lui criant vers elle _Mama_, Shaula riant aux éclats, l'attendant, lui tendant les deux mains tenues au bout de ses bras nus, ses cheveux encadrant sa gaîté.

Il avait couru à son tour vers elle, arrivé à elle, il avait trébuché, elle l'avait attrapé, adroitement, comme toujours et soulevé au dessus du sol en criant, il se savait plus quoi, mais il avait ajouté ses cris aux siens, et lorsqu'elle l'avait reposé sur l'herbe, elle était un peu essoufflée.

Mais lui n'avait pas lâché ses mains, et ils s'étaient remis à courir, elle à reculons et doucement, afin que ses jambes d'à peine trois ans puisse suivre. Ensuite, le ventre de Saule s'était mis à grossir et Regulus était né, et pendant longtemps, Sirius avait été persuadé que ce petit frère était arrivé à cause de leur course à deux, que c'était eux deux qui avaient déclenché cela.

" Tu.. tu diras que tu ne sais pas où je suis, OK, j'ai pas envie de refaire le coup du je suis malade, un problème de famille ou toutes les conneries habituelles. J'en ai marre des mensonges, je crois que le mieux est de ne rien dire, on verra bien quand je reviendrai. De toute façon, James et Peter sauront à quoi s'en tenir. Et les autres, quelle importance. "

Elle les regardait parler, s'amusant à les comparer. Sirius un peu plus grand que … comment déjà ? ah oui, Remus, elle avait raison, l'empire romain. Plus large d'épaule, aussi, plus musclé. Regulus serait-il plus grand encore ? Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Remus, donc, quel prénom étrange ! plus mince, sans doute plus intellectuel. Et quelle mine, doux Merlin, elle avait de la peine à croire qu'il sortait de deux mois de vacances. Etait-il toujours comme cela ? Sirius lui parlait si peu de sa vie à Poudlard, elle vivait ce temps comme une déchirure et lui comme une liberté.

Elle n'en recevait qu'un vague écho – les notes et les lettres d'avertissement, voire les convocations. Ses yeux étaient revenus sur le visage de son fils, il se présentait à elle de trois quarts, il écoutait parler son ami, et soudain quelque chose passa sur son visage, qui vint accélérer son cœur à elle.

Un moment où il lui ressembla parfaitement, la blackitude, comme il le disait en se moquant, avait fait place à d'autres traits, habituellement cachés, et là parfaitement révélés. Bonheur et douleur mêlés… ce qu'elle lui avait donnée, cette fêlure, pour le moment, il ne faisait que la pressentir, mais elle, elle savait maintenant où était la sienne.

Elle se mit en marche vers lui – il ne fallait pas que cela dure trop longtemps. Elle afficha un sourire passe-partout sur son visage, elle remarqua quand même comment Remus la regardait marcher vers eux. Sirius aussi le voyait.

" Je viens d'apercevoir ton père et ton frère, il faut que nous allions les retrouver. "

Sirius avait-il expliqué à son ami pourquoi ils étaient arrivés en deux groupes ? Quelle importance, de toute façon !

" Vous venez avec nous, Remus ? "

Il rougit. Elle sentit ses pendants d'oreilles venir doucement cogner contre son cou.

" Euh, non, je dois encore aller chercher ma malle. Bon et bien au revoir Madame, Sirius… à tout à l'heure."

Il hésitait encore, comme s'il attendait qu'elle parle.

" Veillez bien sur Sirius, je lui ai fait promettre de se tenir correctement, pour cette dernière année et de ne pas perdre de vue qu'il avait, enfin comme vous tous, des examens à passer à la fin de l'année."

La maman modèle, vraiment ! Qui aurait dit qu'elle avait passé la soirée précédente, seule, à avaler des larmes perdues au milieu d'innombrables verres d'alcool. Qui ? mais c'était évident voyons ! Nigel, Regulus et Remus – donc ça faisait déjà trois. Sirius avait l'air excédé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il tapa sur l'épaule de son ami, fort.

" A plus, Remus… on se retrouve dans le train. Et se tournant vers elle – Allez venez, ils vont se demander où nous sommes. "

Ils finirent par rejoindre le groupe familial, qui avait investi sa place de prédilection, une dizaine de mètres après le début du quai, une sorte d'estrade, tout le monde se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien servir quand la plate-forme était désertée, mais les jours de rentrée, sa fonction devenait évidente – une tribune de parade pour les familles chics, qui les préservait de la bousculade tout en les exposant aux regards envieux – ou indifférents.

Et j'ai beau être moi aussi juchée sur ce piédestal imbécile, c'était comme si j'étais effondrée au fond de moi, un sac tout mou, c'est à peine si j'entends ce qu'ils disent, vacances, été, Seychelles, invitation tout le monde a l'air de me regarder, je les vois trouble, pourtant je suis certaine que je ne pleure pas, qu'ils pensent donc que je suis ivre, mais c'est faux, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de boire une goutte d'alcool, depuis qu'il me l'a demandé, ah invitation j'y suis samedi prochain, soir, maison, la famille de Nigel, les vieux débris maléfiques, je sors la tête de mon sac, je vais leur répondre, ou alors je disparais, mais Nigel me surveille, pas de seconde chance aujourd'hui.

" Oui, tout à fait, nos beaux-parents respectifs, samedi soir.

– Oh, nous aurons donc le plaisir de voir vos parents, Shaula ? "

Nigel et sa voix froide, sarcastique – elle a dit une bêtise, et il lui fait savoir.

" Et vos parents vont venir de Lettonie ? – Lituanie, Lituanie, je suis lituanienne, enfin mon père, ma mère est anglaise. "

Quel besoin de préciser ? comme si elle rencontrait ces gens pour la première fois… ou alors juste pour jeter un pavé dans leur mare. The Black pond. Non, deux pavés plutôt.

" Une très ancienne famille magique, des racines plongeant très profond, jusqu'au début de l'ère magique, le domaine perse."

Nigel la regardait d'un air de froide colère, les autres avec une curiosité détachée. Les jeunes gens s'étaient regroupés, un peu plus loin, en bas, et discutaient avec animation, Narcissa serrée contre Lucius, Regulus, tiens Bellatrix aussi, je croyais qu'elle partait en Grèce, et Sirius, non, lui un peu à l'écart.

Lucrezia venait de lui prendre le bras.

" Allons, Shaula, mais c'est l'avenir qui nous intéresse – celui de nos enfants. Savez-vous donc que Narcissa et Lucius vont se fiancer, au printemps prochain ? Une merveilleuse nouvelle pour nous deux familles, n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle avait sans doute réussi à acquiescer, après, elle suppose que Lucrezia lui avait parlé de bague, car elle avait gardé le mot diamant dans sa tête. Et sans doute sa belle-sœur s'était-elle demandé pourquoi la femme du frère de son époux ne portait plus ses propres diamants.

Les diamants Black comme on les appelait, une couleur exceptionnelle, noire, profonde, des pierres d'une taille ancienne, une technique magique, qui mettait en valeur tous leurs éclats, sombres et parfois aveuglants, transmises de générations en générations, démontées et remontées pour s'adapter au goût des nouvelles fiancées.

Narcissa, elle, aurait droit à quelque chose de moins sinistre.

Puis un vaste brouhaha, des voix, des rires,des appels qui surgissent de partout en même temps, le discours martial de Nigel à ses fils, il s'adressait aux deux, mais bien sûr il ne songeait qu'à Sirius, les adieux, Regulus d'abord, Sirius, ensuite, au milieu d'une intense bousculade, quelqu'un avait fait tomber son sac, son fils aîné l'avait ramassé et l'avait réinstallé sur son épaule, prenant son temps afin de remettre à plat la bandoulière qui s'était retournée.

Elle l'avait vu disparaître, non, les avait vus disparaître, est-ce qu'elle pleurait déjà ? Tout le monde s'était dispersé rapidement, seule cette garce de Bellatrix continuait à la dévisager, au point qu'elle avait été obligée de se demander si… mais Nigel lui avait pris le bras, le contact était violent, mais pour les autres courtois, courtois seulement – rien à voir avec Sirius. Oui, là, elle en était sûre elle pleurait. Une autre certitude, pourquoi la refuser ?

Quand ils atteignirent le square Grimmault, elle n'avait pas dû cesser de pleurer et Nigel n'avait pas cessé de se taire et de regarder devant lui, les mâchoires serrées. Tout juste lui rappela-t-elle,alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall, cette sorte de no man's land dans la maison, qu'ils sortaient ce soir, une représentation d'un opéra magique, la Harpe Désenchantée, et qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle n'arbore plus ces affreux yeux rouges.

« N'abusez donc ni de l'alcool, ni d'un chagrin factice ». Elle lui avait répondu

« L'abus de Black aussi, cela m'est néfaste ».

A nouveau la fureur dans ses yeux, et de l'indifférence aussi - curieux mélange, mais Nigel était-il un homme normal ?

« Eh bien, si ce sont les Black qui vous importunent, vous voilà débarrassée de deux d'entre eux. J'ose espérer que vous saurez supporter celui qui reste, au risque de l'obliger à se lasser de vous ».

Le premier coup de semonce, il avait été patient… mais peu importaient ses menaces, elle avait simplement mal qu'il intègre Sirius dans le clan des Black, alors qu'elle lui lançant son abus de Black au visage, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, Nigel, et à Regulus. Il était passé devant elle, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre, elle avait entendu claquer la porte de son bureau, elle était restée seule un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sentir de son eau de toilette. Elle s'était imaginée que c' était Sirius..

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la boîte à reviews !


	3. Poudlard Express Blues

Merci à celles qui ont laissé une review. (et en plus je suis dans une alert author, je suis super content ! – ma mère m'a toujours dit que je manquai d'ambition… )

Merci à Guézanne d'avoir lu, corrigé, amélioré… et de m'avoir cédé ses droits sur le nom de Bertha Lebewohl…

Aujourd'hui, trajet en Poudlard express. POV de Sirius, bien sûr !

**Poudlard Express Blues … Poudlard Express Blues … Poudlard Express Blues … Poudlard Express Blues … Poudlard Express Blues …**

Il en a marre, heureusement que c'est la dernière fois qu'il prend ce fichu train, et Lunard qui lui fait faux bond, enfin bien obligé et … Shaula aussi qu'il abandonne entre les pattes de Nigel.

Bon, pas la peine de compter sur James, doit être fourré avec Evans, les yeux dans les yeux – qu'est-ce qu'elle espère de lui ? Le remettre dans le droit chemin ? Alors, elle aurait tout aussi bien tomber amoureuse de lui, Sirius le déconneur. Evans, le genre de belle-fille impeccable qui conviendrait tout à fait à Shaula ! celle qui saurait l'aider.

Sirius, enfin je te trouve ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? T'es pas encore installé ?

Peter s'avançait dans le couloir à sa rencontre, de son habituelle démarche, celle qui réussissait à évoquer à la fois un éléphant et une grenouille. Et en plus, il agitait les mains ! Enfin, ça au moins, c'était humain !

Non, je ne suis pas encore installé, félicitation pour cette brillante déduction, t'as pas vu ma malle qui lévite devant moi ?

– Euh, d'habitude c'est plutôt derrière qu'on fait ça ?

– Ben, ça tombe mal, parce que les habitudes moi, c'est pas trop mon truc … Et fais gaffe, parce que je sens que mon sort commence à fatiguer, tu pourrais bien te la prendre sur les pieds.

Peter fit un saut en arrière, disons qu'il s'envola comme une grenouille et atterrit comme un éléphant.

– Bon, et toi, t'as trouvé un compartiment au calme ? tout le monde doit être casé maintenant.

– Dame oui, ça doit bien faire une bonne demi-heure qu'on a quitté King's Cross, t'as passé tout ce temps dans le couloir ?

– Ouais, j'ai taillé une bavette avec le contrôleur !

– Le contrôleur, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

– Non, je déraille.

L'autre n'avait toujours pas capté, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais mis les pieds dans un train moldu. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait effectivement passé tout ce temps planqué dans un recoin, en se disant qu'il ne supportait plus tout ce cirque.

– Alors, on y va !

Peter se mit en marche, non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux sur la malle. Ils traversèrent presque la moitié du train, Sirius les yeux obstinément fixés sur le dos de Queudver, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les appels en provenance de certains des compartiments qu'ils dépassaient, n'essayant même pas, à vrai dire, de reconnaître ces voix. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que tout cela le gavait.

Peter bifurqua soudainement, et disparut dans un compartiment, la malle continua sur sa lancée, Sirius dut la faire revenir dans le compartiment, finalement sans doute une mauvaise idée de faire les choses dans le désordre, enfin, l'autre n'avait rien vu !

Pour compenser, il installa son coffre en hauteur après lui avoir fait effectuer un impeccable looping autour de la tête d'un Peter bavant d'admiration … et paralysé de peur – autant dire coup double ! Il se jeta sur la banquette, finalement l'euphorie du looping n'avait pas duré longtemps, il y a deux ans, il aurait pu s'occuper l'esprit au moins une bonne heure avec une telle pitrerie. Et puis il y a deux ans, James aurait été là, seul, il y a deux ans, Evans était encore évitable. Et Lunard se serait contenté de lever un sourcil d'un de ses inévitables gros bouquins. Lunard, avait-il prononcé son nom à haute voix ? parce que Queudver se lançait dans le mood larmoyant :

Pauvre Lunard, un jour de rentrée pas de chance.

– Oh, Peter, arrête tes jérémiades, je suis pas sûr que Lunard apprécierait… et puis il a l'habitude, je te signale que, rentrée ou pas, il vit ça tous les mois ! Aussi réglé qu'une nana.

Vu la tronche éberluée que Peter arborait, il aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas compris, pourtant ce n'était pas très fin – il en avait à moitié honte.

– Oui, mais d'habitude, on est là avec lui…

Ouais, on a réussi à transformer ça en un truc sympa, mais je crois que c'est surtout marrant pour nous ! Parce que lui, le loup, c'est pas quand il veut, où il veut, c'est toujours entre les pattes !

– Ben, dis donc, tu vois tout en noir en ce moment !

– A ton avis, pourquoi je m'appelle Black ?

Et voilà, Queudver prenait son habituel air interloqué, style je-ne-comprends-pas-ce-que-tu-me-reproches-mais-alors-pas-du-tout.

_Black Sirius Black Black Shaula Black dites Shaula il doit bien y avoir des jours où vous regrettez d'avoir dû renoncer à votre vrai nom ? dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas de leur côté que vous et moi nous sommes différents que vous m'avez transmis quelque chose qui permettra de me sauver._

– Bon, maintenant, tu la boucles, moi je dors.

Il s'allongea sur la banquette, le visage enfoui dans le dossier. Il entendit Peter marmonner quelque chose, puis soupirer, puis se lever, puis ouvrir la porte, nom de Merlin, pas un rapide celui-là ! Le bruit de la porte refermée violemment le fit sursauter néanmoins.

Quand il se réveilla, il était bientôt une heure. Peter n'était pas revenu … ou peut-être si, et reparti. Il décida de se secouer et de partir à la recherche de James (avec sa grognasse, pour le même prix) et de se trouver quelque chose à manger. Il arriva même à sourire en pensant que tout le groupe des trois premières années devait être en train de se goinfrer de tous les trucs sucrés que la restauration ambulante du Poudlard Express était ravie de leur fourguer en se faisant un maximum de tunes. A partir de la quatrième année, en général, les élèves commençaient à être gavés de toutes ces saloperies (enfin pas les filles, évidemment) et s'adonnaient à des trucs plus consistants (c'est à dire moins sucrés et plus alcoolisés).

Il dut remonter tout le convoi pour les découvrir enfin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien sûr, et endormis ! Génial, décidemment, c'était la débandade.

– Salut, Sirius ! y sont mignons hein ?

– Bertha, ben je t'avais pas vu, dis donc. Alors, c'est toi qui tient la chandelle ?

– Sirius, Sirius, dis-moi mon beau, possèdes-tu un autre registre de langage que les sous-entendus vulgaires ?

- Oui, l'humour black. Tu vois, là par exemple, j'ai une furieuse envie de me foutre par la fenêtre.

Elle éclata de rire, se vissant l'index sur la tempe.

– Ah, à qui vas-tu faire croire cela, Sirius, que tu en aurais assez de la vie ! Toi qui est vivant jusqu'au bout de tes vingt doigts ! un véritable phénomène. Non, tu vois, ça serait dommage que tu te fiches par la fenêtre, parce que, petit un, ça me donnerait tort et, petit deux, ça empêcherait une correcte autopsie de ton cerveau, tu vois pour les médico-mages qui sont à la recherche des petites cases de l'énergie vitale. Ah et des doigts aussi, l'autopsie des doigts, à ne pas oublier.

– Bertha, arrête, et si j'étais sérieux ! tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Lebewohl.

– Heureusement, le monde serait invivable sans cela – trop fade. Mais c'est bien foutu, il y en a qui s'appellent Black, pour équilibrer ou … pour relever la sauce. As-tu mangé mon grand ? Tu claques des dents comme si tu avais faim ! Moi, j'allais m'y mettre quand tu es arrivé… j'ai apporté des trucs pour moi, et éventuellement pour d'autres. Ça te dirait, une dînette à deux ? Ou peut-être que Peter voudrait venir aussi ? Tu l'as laissé où ?

– Si tu veux avoir des réponses, Bertha, essaie de ne pas poser toutes les questions en même temps ! Oui, j'ai faim. Oui, j'accepte la dînette et t'auras le droit à une grosse bise

– Ouah, je commence bien l'année, et en plus dans l'intimité.

– Autant de dire que là je serai sincère…. Peter, je sais pas où il est, on était dans le même compartiment, j'ai piqué un somme, et il a dû se casser.

– Un peu de calme avant la mobilisation de la bande et la reprise des hostilités, j'imagine. Quant à Remus, je suppose qu'il n'est pas là…

C'est vrai que Bertha savait, logique pour une fille si attentive aux autres. Bertha, à qui Remus se confiait de temps en temps - lorsque les maraudeurs ne suffisaient plus à lui faire oublier son loup, il en parlait avec elle. Un peu. Bertha avait le chic pour faire parler les autres d'eux.

– Bien vu, Lebewhol, il a préféré de pas se montrer pour avoir à disparaître tout aussitôt. Il pensait que personne ne remarquerait. Toi oui.

– Oui, moi.

Elle se mit à regarder Lily et James d'un air doux et distrait. Sirius se demanda une fois de plus s' il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Remus. Ils n'étaient pas si souvent ensemble, mais il devinait que leur relation était profonde. L'année dernière, vers la fin du mois de mai, James avait commencé un programme de persécution pour les faire avouer, pendant deux jours il s'était acharné, sur l'un, sur l'autre, presque violent avec Remus, rusé avec Bertha, il avait rédigé un faux message d'appel à l'aide pour elle et une proposition de rendez-vous pour lui, Sirius en avait eu marre, il s'était arrangé pour faire rater tout le truc, mais sans se dévoiler, un service qu'il leur avait rendu en douce. Pas son style. Mais quelle satisfaction… il s'était dit qu'il prenait goût à l'action clandestine, et que c'était peut-être cela la solution pour lutter contre les Black… agir dans une ombre plus noire qu'eux.

Et de toute façon, Bertha qui partageait son dortoir avec Lily ne s'était jamais confiée à elle – et pourtant, elles faisaient toutes deux partie de ceux qui étaient au courant de la lycanthropie de Lunard.

Alors, on s'installe rien que nous deux ? on va dans ton compartiment ?

Excellente idée, ma belle, un peu de calme avant la cohue – tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me sort par les yeux ! Allez, file moi le bazar, on transplane, pas envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination il s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Elle commença à sortir différents paquets de son habituel sac fleuri, il en profita pour la regarder.

Ses cheveux, châtain clair, étaient rassemblés en une grosse natte, qui passait sur son épaule et retombait souplement sur le côté. Bien serrée le matin, la natte se défaisait au fur et à mesure de la journée, sans qu'elle ne prenne jamais la peine de la refaire. Elle avait des yeux pâles de ciel d'hiver, presque liquides.Elle était excellente en runes et en herbologie et elle avait donc décider d'ajouter la philo moldue à sa palette de talents. Absolument typique d'elle de choisir les matières les plus imbitables !

Revenant d'Italie, elle était joliment bronzée, un hâle léger. Des seins qu'on devinait très jolis. Un plaisir d'abaisser son regard vers eux. Il suffisait de suivre la natte châtain et on arrivait droit dessus. Et là, on pouvait oublier toute la philo du monde et le fait qu'on s'appelait Sirius Black.

Elle avait du sentir ses yeux, car elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

– Vraiment, t'as des états d'âme mon grand ?

Ouais, on peut appeler ça comme ça, des états d'âme. Et toi, contente de retourner à Poudlard ?

Mouaif, mouaif. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur les nouveaux, encore plus piailleurs que l'année dernière, en fait, Mac Go, c'est en poule qu'elle devrait se transformer, pas en chat. Elle va finir par en avaler deux ou trois sans même s'en apercevoir.

J'aime bien ton humour à froid, Lebewohl. Et tes sandwiches. Excellents. Vous avez toujours votre elfe italienne ?

Oui, Cuccina…

Elle viens toujours avec vous en Toscane ?

Oui, elle retrouve des copines là-bas. Une véritable bande de raggazze. Mais dis donc,tu m'épates, Sirius – te rappeler de tant de choses qui ne te concernent pas…. Qu'as-tu fait de ton légendaire égocentrisme ?

- J'imagine que ça aussi, ça me gave… être ce qu'on attend de moi. Diriger tout ce cirque, et me dire que peut-être je me manipule moi-même.

Il avait regardé ses pieds en parlant et tout d'un coup il sentit que Bertha lui prenait le menton et l'obligeait à la regarder. L'espace d'une demi seconde, non un quart de seconde, il crut même qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Et il aurait bien aimé que l'idée dure plus longtemps. Mais sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler, pas pour se poser sur la sienne.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Sirius ? Tu sais que tu es mûr à point pour le cours de philosophie de Sofia Lerasme ! Tu sais quel est le thème de l'année ? – l'impact de la philosophie moldue sur la pensée magique.

Elle lui relâcha le menton, avec une légère pression vers le haut - mais pourquoi avait-elle eu ce geste ?

- Ah, dis donc, je suis scié. Alors, la philo et les runes ?

Oui, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches pour mon mémoire de fin d'année.

Parce que bien sûr, la signorina _Buonavita _ a déjà trouvé son thème ?

E si, caro mio, l'impact de la philosophie de Spinoza sur l'œuvre de Xythème. Un gelato ?

Euh, oui, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin pour me remettre de tes histoires de philo …

Mais, j'ai juste cité deux noms !

Oui, mais ça m'a largement suffit. Il va bien me falloir **deux** glaces pour réussir à oublier ! Tu aurais café chamallow ?

Café oui, chamallow, non, Cuccina ne fait que de la _bonne_ cuisine. Non, sans blague, depuis quand tu te lances dans le régressif ?

Depuis que je me suis remis à sucer mon pouce ! Non, je déconne… enfin par moment je sais plus trop.

Tiens espresso – retour vers l'âge adulte, faut assumer, ou alors tu veux aller rejoindre les piaillards de première année ? … Je me demande comment cette veille baderne de choipeau va faire ses affectations, ils m'ont l' air tous pareils – de véritables bébés.

Faudrait peut-être créer des nouvelles maisons, version spécial premier âge, ça changerait, et on pourrait les appeler… voyons voir - Babytard, Moutardaigle, Biberondor, Couchsouffle ?

Ah oui, pas mal du tout, et j'en connais qui seraient toutes prêtes à faire des retenues baby sitting !

Me dis pas que tu penses à moi ?

J'ai dit tout**es **prêt**es**, mon beau, je pensais à des nanas, pas des mecs qui jouent les gros durs.

Alors qui ça ? Evans ?

A toi de voir, mais ce ne serait pas la seule … ta cousine, Narcissa, peut-être ? Comme elle va se marier, elle doit bien commencer à penser à l'idée d'avoir des mouflets ?

Comment tu sais qu'elle se marie ? D'abord, brûle pas les étapes, elle se fiance … nuance.

M'est avis que les étapes, elle et Lucius , ils les ont prises dans le désordre, mais bon, peut-être que j'ai l'esprit mal placé !

Mais non, c'est sûr qu'il l' a déjà sautée….et p'êt' bien qu'il a commencé par Bellatrix…

Tsstsstss, quand je te disais que tu étais vulgaire… enfin je sais parce que je l'ai vue au départ, et elle m'en a parlé d'abondance, pourtant on n'a pas dû rester plus de 5 minutes ensemble, c'est fou la quantité de mots qu'elle peut faire tenir en une seule phrase… je veux dire, quand il s'agit de parler d'elle. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'Aspic préparation de mariage, elle ferait exploser la moyenne de Serpentard !

Ah, parce que la moyenne de Serredaigle, c'est toi qui t'en occupes.

Elle le regarda en se marrant doucement.

Quelle connerie ces maisons ! Ses majestés les Maraudeurs n'ont toujours pas prévu de …perturber la cérémonie et de faire en sorte que le choipeau se brêle les pattes dans ses affectations ?

Sans blague,t'as pensé à ça ?

Elle lui sourit, toujours ce même air doux, pas vraiment présent. Si elle n'arrêtait pas, il allait faire un caprice et exiger un câlin. Est-ce qu'elle dirait oui, ou est-ce qu'elle les réservait à Lunard… il les avait vus, une fois, elle lui caressait la tête… et il s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait pas peur de passer ses doigts dans la fourrure d'un loup.

Pas moi, c'est Remus… en fin d'année dernière, on s'était amusé avec l'idée. On s'était dit que si quelqu'un allait piquer le choipeau chez Old Dumb' et lui renversait un bon flacon de whisky de feu dans la calotte, y aurait de sérieuses bonnes chances pour qu'il affecte les nouveaux … euh… en dépit du bon sens.

Et foute un sacré boxon dans la nouvelle promo ! Putain, quelle idée… et c'est toi et Remus qui avez pondu ça ! Enfin quand même, j'ose à peine imaginer la réaction du Vieux… et en pratique, vous auriez fait comment ?

Elle secoua la tête, elle riait à nouveau, ses cheveux libéraient une odeur d'été.

En pratique, niente, niente, c'était juste de la spéculation intellectuelle, un exercice théorique… démonstration par l'absurde que sans les maisons, Poudlard fonctionnerait tout de même,et peut-être mieux qu'avec.

Ah, de la philo. M'étonne pas de lui ! Et de toi !

Ne sois pas méprisant, Sirius, s'il n'était pas avec vous, il y a longtemps que vous vous seriez fait virer, toi et James.

C'est ce que tu crois ?

Ouais, et je suis pas la seule.

Bertha, t'as jamais pensé à devenir animagus et...

Il s'était lancé trop vite et maintenant il ne savait plus comment continuer. De toute façon, c'était peut-être mieux car son visage s'était crispé.

Sirius, non, ne t'occupes pas de ça. S'il te plaît.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Sirius était gêné, il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme bourde, une grosse connerie qui serait venue se poser sur sa tête, une couronne pour le roi des cons. Quant à Bertha, elle semblait tout avoir oublié, en tout cas, impossible de dire qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire la gueule. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, elle lui tapa sur le bras.

Bon, on a parlé de mes vacances et les tiennes alors ? Narcissa m'a dit que vous étiez allés en Islande ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, de soulagement – elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et pourtant c'était le genre de choses dont il se fichait royalement, avant. Mais pas question de lui faire voir… à moins que la futée Bertha ne l'ait déjà percé à jour ? elle lui avait parlé de ses états d'âmes … donc Sirius Black avait une âme…même s'il ne savait pas dans quel état, c'était déjà un point.

Me dis pas qu'en cinq minutes, elle a eu le temps de te parler de son futur mariage ET des super vacances de son cousin ?

Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'elle parlait plus vite que les meilleures des plumes à papotes n'écrivent ? et pas des vacances de **son** cousin, mais de **ses** cousins.

Il fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux …

Et en plus, elle a trouvé le moyen de te parler de cette espèce d'enflure !

Chuut, c'est ton frère quand même !

Frère ou pas, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Il se leva d'un bon à la pensée de ce petit con qui devait déjà être en train de faire du prosélytisme à deux tunes sur la pureté du sang des Black. Foutues vacances en Islande, en plus _Shaula avait_ … merde, plus la peine de repenser à tout ça.

T'es allé en Lituanie aussi ?

Lituanie, Lietuva, comme le mot était doux, comme une chanson d'enfance. Il se calma et se rassis, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque – c'était agréable, il en sentait la force et la souplesse. _Shaula un soir avait… sa nuque… _Il sursauta et décroisa ses mains, effrayé par la portée du souvenir, le cœur battant en désordre.

Oui, y avait ni mon père, ni mon frère. Ma mère a passé trois jours avec nous, et après, elle est partie, voir de la famille, _(voilà, partie Shaula, calme toi, continue à raconter, elle n'est plus là, ni dans ton récit, ni dans ce train, du calme mais pourquoi lui as-tu couru après ? comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher… _) et moi je suis resté à Vlinasu. Et là le bonheur total.

Tous les jours, je suis allé à la pêche avec mon grand-père, il a une barque, c'est moi qui rame, il choisit l'endroit et on attend. On ne parle presque pas, tu peux pas savoir comme c'est reposant. D'être à côté de ce vieux bonhomme sympa qui me raconte des histoires uniquement quand je lui demande et qui se tait sinon. Il n'attend rien de moi, juste que je rame où il faut. Il me dit que je suis ses bras de vingt ans, c'est con, mais… tu vois… c'est tellement …

Tellement quoi Sirius ?

Tu m'aides ?

Bien ? fort ?

Ouais, fort, ça doit être le mot qui va bien.

Il enchaîna vite, pas envie d'en dire plus sur ce qu'il ressentait loin des Black et de Shaula aussi,_ d'ailleurs_.

– Tu t'en grilles une avec moi ?

– T'as quoi ? des Slimtar ?

– Non, des Sweetnico !

– Ah, les clopes de luxe ? Pourquoi pas ? Attends on va ouvrir la fenêtre et étanchéifier la porte, pas envie de voir des préfets, par l'odeur alléchée, se ramener …

Elle fournagea dans son sac, sortit sa baguette, prononça un Contrafumus, un boudin anti-fumée apparut tout autour de la porte du compartiment.

Il siffla, admiratif

Dis donc, t'as la main, tu fais ça souvent ?

– Oui, la clope, ça me stimule les neurones, pour la philo ! Et comme chez moi aussi, c'est interdit…

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et un briquet moldu qui amusa Bertha. Il faut dire qu'il était décoré d'une fille topless.

Quand le compartiment fut rempli de fumées de couleurs et de formes variées (Bertha était très forte pour les bouquets de fleurs, Sirius pour les elfes oranges à oreilles poilues) ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Bertha déclara qu'elle voulait continuer la lecture de son Spinoza." L'éthique "… il lui suggéra " Les tics" , en clignant frénétiquement de l'œil gauche et haussant l'épaule droite sur un rythme incohérent, elle rit gentiment, mais se plongea dans le bouquin.

Désoeuvré, soudain, mal à l'aise, il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les wagons de queue. En général, c'était là que se mettaient les septièmes années, qui devaient quitter le convoi en dernier, à Pré Au Lard. Queudver… avec un peu de chance le petit rat ne se serait pas carapaté trop loin et il pourrait l'attraper par la queue.

Pas de chance, le seul compartiment dont la porte était ouverte était celui de la future Honorable Madame Malefoy, avec le futur gendre de la Très Honorable Famille Black, THFB pour les intimes, _Très Haïssable Famille Black_. Ils l'appelèrent, il entra, haussant les épaules, fataliste, et avec un frisson d'excitation, tout de même.

Ils se dirent les habituelles conneries mondaines, Narcissa était déjà très forte à ce petit jeu. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de confondre son cousin et une graine de ministre. Sirius se jeta sur la banquette en face d'eux, à côté d' Alberick Heyst. Il ferma les yeux. Il savait que les deux autres l'examinaient et cherchaient comment attaquer – il les aurait presque entendu siffler. Encore quelques secondes et il devina que Lucius ouvrait sa vilaine gueule de serpent froid.

Dis-donc, Black, j'ai entendu dire que ton père va répudier ta mère ? C'est vrai ça ? Il en a assez de la voir bourrée tous les soirs quand il rentre ou quoi ?

La ferme, Malefoy. Et toi, Narcissa, j'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de telles conneries. Ça me ferait vraiment mal, venant de la famille.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air plutôt amusé – contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, cette rumeur pouvait bien être vraie, après tout. Lucius l'avait chopée au passage lors d'une réception chez ses parents, mais pas de la première main quand même, ce n'était pas comme si le père de Sirius s'en était ouvert directement à son frère. Et elle décida d'en rajouter une couche, Sirius avait vraiment l'air d'avoir les nerfs à vif sur le sujet… et plus tard, ce serait plutôt intéressant de faire le même coup à Regulus. Même si elle aurait mis sa jolie main dans la gueule d'un magyar à pointes qu'il serait enchanté, dans le style – Débarrassons-nous des rameaux malades et portons haut et fort la devise des Black. S'il y a en un qui aimait sa mère, évidemment c'était pas c'lui-là. Narcissa s'avoua rapidement que c'était l'autre qu'elle préférait, celui qui était en train de trembler de fureur devant elle – plutôt excitant.

– C'est du ressort du Haut Conseil des Dynastes, ça ? Est-ce que ton père aura le droit de participer aux débats, mon chéri ?

Elle ne quitta pas Sirius des yeux, mais posa sa main sur le genou de Lucius.

– Non, affaires de famille, il sera obligé de s'abstenir. Mais nul ne doute que les autres membres du conseil sauront opter pour une position … raisonnable, vu ce que représente la famille Black au sein de notre communauté, n'est-ce pas, délicieuse Narcissa ?

Le bellâtre détacha la main de son genou et la porta à sa bouche. Black lui jeta un regard furieux de chez furieux, mais pas plus de réaction que cela. Fichtremerlin, son père et son frère lui avaient donc fait boire quelque chose ? Jusqu'où faudrait-t-il aller pour le faire réagir ?

– Et si ta mère était répudiée, il faudrait que tu choisisses ton camp, tu penses que tu es digne de porter le nom des Black ?

– Ta gueule, arrête tes suppositions à la con.

Ah, quand même il s'était levé, mais il hésitait encore.

Tu s'rais devenu prudent, Black ? Tu t'es fait dégriffondorisé pendant les vacances ? Et bien moi, je crois que le Haut Conseil des Dynastes donnerait son accord à la répudiation de ta mère, et qu'en plus, il t'obligerait à renoncer au nom des Black.

– Alors, là, Lucius, je t'arrête tout de suite, le HCD ne peut pas prendre de telles décisions !

C'était Alberick, le Serredaigle de septième année, qui avait raté de peu le poste de préfet. Un mec que Lucius Malefoy et sa clique tenaient à avoir de leur côté, comme un sorte d'alibi culturel ou de permis de bonne conduite – analyse du grand Remus Lupin soi-même, à laquelle Sirius avait fini par se rendre. Remus avait aussi d'autres théories sur les raisons qui poussait Heyst à fricoter avec le nid de serpents.

– Merci Monsieur-je-sais-tout, disons que c'était une hypothèse d'école. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Il s'était rassis, décidément pas en forme le Black – tournait pas rond. Plus personne ne bougeait, ni Narcissa, ni Heyst, ni lui, ni l'autre en face.

– Je prendrais le nom de ma mère, Sontchaff, plus joli que Black, dans une langue très ancienne, ça veut dire "fils de roi".

Lucius émit un sifflement, Narcissa battit des mains, Alberick dut se faire une note mentale pour aller vérifier de quelle langue il pouvait bien s'agir.

– Ben, y a pas à dire, y en a qui sont dévorés d'ambition… fils de roi, reste à savoir quel royaume tu vas-tu bien pouvoir récupérer dans le giron d'une poivrote ?

_Shaula, je vous ai promis de bien me tenir pour ma dernière année ici, mais je ne vais pas le laisser vous traiter de cette façon, dites, c'est normal qu'un fils défende sa mère ? _

Espèce d'ordure, tu vas lui payer.

Il renonça à utiliser sa baguette, la magie, la magie était pour d'autres usages, l'essentiel devait se régler sans. A mains découvertes. Vlan, voilà, c'était fait, son poing dans la gueule de ce salaud. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver, il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il avaii pu frapper aussi vite.

Narcissa prit le temps de lui envoyer un sourire plein de menaces, avant de faire semblant de s'occuper de son chéri. Elle lui tapota la joue du bout des doigts, sans s'apercevoir que le coup avait porté sur le menton.L'autre se laissa papouiller pendant trente secondes, on l'entendait presque ronronner de plaisir, et puis il dut estimer que ça suffisait et que sa virilité risquait d'en prendre un coup – il repoussa Narcissa et se mit sur ses pieds.

Ils étaient maintenant debout l'un en face de l'autre, l'un respirait calmement, l'autre pas. Malefoy dut soudain en avoir assez du silence entre eux, venait-il de comprendre que le silence de Sirius était terriblement méprisant ? Il lui lança :

Moi, les espèces de brèles qui ont besoin de remuer de l'air autour d'eux pour prouver qu'elles existent, ça me laisse totalement indifférent. Et à chacun des mots, il lui flanquait un coup dans le sternum du plat de sa main, aussi sale qu'elle était soignée, l'obligeant à reculer. Et à chaque coup, Sirius abandonnait. C'était si facile finalement, ne pas être là où ils vous attendaient tous.

Allez Black laisse tomber, y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Sirius sortit en claquant la porte du compartiment.

Quels connards, et le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient raison.

James avait son Evans, sa prestigieuse et honorable famille, pétée de tunes, certes, mais honorable, aussi blanche que la magie blanche, Peter, bon il avait rien, donc ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça et Lunard il avait son loup, bon évidemment c'était quand même salaud de voir les choses sous cet angle, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si il était comme lui, panique totale, alors on verrait justement ce qu'il vaut le gars Sirius, et peut-être que la réponse serait justement rien, rien de rien….

Donc Lunard, si on laissait le loup de côté, il avait cette capacité à disparaître à l'intérieur de lui, avec ses bouquins, ses rêves.Qu'est-ce que Gogo lui avait dit un jour ? le jour où il s'était fait choper par le concierge en train d'envoyer un sort de dématérialisation à une tripotée de lutilards qu'il avait saoulé au préalable (le mélange favori de Madame Black – whisky et vodka moldus et une bonne rasade de langue de feu) – le but était de les faire entrer dans le portrait de Bryan Revillard, cette espèce de tapette à la solde des grandes dynasties magiques du 16 ième siècle qui gardait le nid des Serpentards… Petigros faisait le guet, à moitié mort de trouille, et pourtant il lui avait fait avaler de force une lampée de potion anti-chocotte, piquée à Rogue, encore une sacrée histoire, mais enfin c'était bien connu que ce genre de trucs ne marchait pas, fallait bien être ce crétin de Severus pour essayer d'améliorer la recette, ah oui, voilà, Gogo lui avait dit :

– Black si vous étiez capable de faire preuve, un jour, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, du centième, je dis bien du centième, du discernement et de la maturité de votre collègue Lupin, alors ce jour serait béni entre tous.

L'espèce de vache ! Il avait failli lui demander et le millième ça donnerait quoi ? Il avait préféré la jouer profil bas, mais elle avait été tellement méprisante, à lui flanquer ça froidement sur la tête.

En tout cas, si ça avait marché, sûr qu'il aurait gagné le concours de déconne de la semaine, et hop cinquante points pour lui, il en aurait filé dix à Peter, et il aurait fallu que Cornedrue et Lunard se creusent le ciboulot pour remonter la pente. En plus, ils auraient su le mot de passe de Serpentard, parce que le truc c'était ça – obtenir le sésame du nid de serpents. Et après, no limit à l'imagination pour trouver ce qu'ils auraient bien pu y faire.

Ben alors, Black on rumine de sombres pensées, ou … on écrase une petite larme en pensant à Papa et à Maman.

Décidément, il n'aurait pas dû rester dans le couloir de ce putain d'express de mes deux. A peine débarrassé de la famille, il fallait qu'il tombe sur la cinglée de service. Cinglée, mais toujours aussi gironde – teint laiteux, adorables tâches de rousseur visibles sur tout ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer et en ce jour d'été, dans le train surchauffé, ça faisait déjà un bon nombre de centimètres carrés, des yeux impossibles, presque violets, et des cheveux auburn tendance plaqué or.

– La ferme, Stella-la-grognasse, si tu t'occupais plutôt de tes affaires familiales…

Le père de Stella avait été arrêté pour importation illégale de dragons sur le territoire britannique en mai dernier, son procès devait avoir lieu dans les tous premiers jours d'octobre.

– Mais j'en ai rien à battre figure toi, s'ils l'envoient faire un stage à Azkaban, bon débarras, l'air deviendra plus respirable à la maison et ma mère demandera la sép…

– Epargne moi tes projets d'avenir, ma grosse. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de l'entendre parler de sa mère. Oups, elle venait de lui viander le pied d'un coup de talon bien ajusté.

– Tu vois, Sirius-le-gros-naze, c'est là qu'on voit qu'on vieillit, on se lasse de la magie, hein, tu penses que si on avait été en deuxième ou troisième année, allez même, encore l'année dernière pour faire bonne mesure, je t'aurais balancé un perforpanardus, mais là non, finalement, sans baguette, ça marche pas mal du tout - je dirais même que c'est plus jouissif…

Elle prit un air tellement aguicheur, style racolage super actif, qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas capitaliser sur l'expérience et lui rouler un patin. Et qui sait l'effet que ça lui aurait fait ! Mais elle se contenta de lui filer une petite tape amicale sur la tête et de le planter là. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna et lui lança une jolie œillade « Si tu m'appelles une autre fois ma grosse… ». Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait minci !

Furieux contre lui, il retourna se planquer dans son compartiment. Il y trouva, évidemment, Evans et Potter qui se tenaient par la taille en regardant défiler le paysage. Il failli leur dire que d'habitude les vaches étaient à l'extérieur des trains, mais déjà elle l'avait aperçu et donné un coup de coude à James.

– Sirius, quelle bonne surprise… heureusement que Narcissa nous a dit qu'elle t'avait vu et que vous aviez passé un bon moment ensemble, sans cela on se serait inquiété, s'pas Jim ?

Ah réussi, sa cousine était _déjà_ venue mettre son grain de cricasse là-dedans, en se foutant de lui bien sûr. Et cette bêtasse d'Evans qui gobait tout ! _Un bon moment_… alors que ça lui faisait mal d'y repenser… en fait non, pas d'y repenser, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser… la manière insultante de parler de Shaula.

– Moi, je pensais que tu serais peut-être resté avec Lunard, pour lui tenir compagnie.

Alors là Cornedrue exagérait un max, lui balancer ça comme un reproche en plein dedans, avec son air de ne pas y toucher ! Et lui, par tous les dragons, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu reprendre cette bonne idée à son compte ! Evans se tourna vers James, elle n'avait pas l'air réjoui de ce qu'il venait de sortir, elle fronçait et les sourcils et l'autre rougit un peu.

– Ecoute, Jim, personne n'a assuré sur ce coup-là, pas plus toi que moi, Peter ou ..Sirius. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle abandonna Cornedrue et se retourna vers lui en lui souriant bravement.

– Alors, les vacances ?

– RAS, que du bonheur. Et vous, z'êtes partis ensemble ?

– Euh, moitié, moitié.

Cornedrue faisait toujours la tronche, le nez collé sur la vitre.

– Enfin, je veux dire ensemble et puis chacun de notre côté.

– Ah, très bien.

Il n'avait pas envie de continuer, et puis Evans avait l'air embarrassé. Elle fit encore une tentative :

– Il paraît que le poste de DCFM n'est toujours pas pourvu… et qu'il le sera au mieux dans une semaine.

Mmhmhhm.

James avait enfin consenti à l'ouvrir, mais comme il parlait sans s'être décollé la bouche de la vitre (putain, s'il confondait une vitre avec la bouche d'Evans, ça promettait…) ils n'avaient rien compris.

– Enfin, Jim, parle correctement !

Il se retourna vers eux, affichant un air profondément emmerdé.

– Je disais que c'est le genre de trucs qui va faire chier Lunard en rond, perdre une semaine de DCFM, il va baliser à l'idée de ne pas avoir bouclé le programme avant les Aspics.

– T'es vraiment sûr que t'as dit tout ça, la première fois ?

Evans arrondissait ses yeux verts, en regardant son chéri - ça lui donnait l'air un peu con. Sirius ricana de satisfaction.

–Bon, de toute façon, on arrive, Old Man va bientôt nous expliquer tout ça de vive voix !

– Eh, vous avez vu, on arrive !

C'était Peter qui avançait, version grenouille affolée, vers leur groupe, essayant de gérer l'avancée de sa malle au mieux.

– Du calme croâ croâ, tu sais bien qu'il faut laisser la bleusaille descendre en premier.

– Tu prends une calèche avec nous, Sirius ? Il fit le diplomate et évita de lui dire - Avec toi Evans, pas de risque.

– Non, j'y vais à pied. La calèche, ça me donne le mal des transports. T'as compris, Peter, tu répondras présent pour moi si jamais y a un appel.

– Mais, mais …

– Tu vas me faire croire que t'es pas capable de répondre "Présent" quand t'entendras Black, Sirius ? Sirius, hein pas Regulus, ça me vexerait qu'on me confonde avec l'autre naze. Tiens, pour ta peine.

Il sortit sa baguette, abaissa la fenêtre du train qui ralentissait et tout en la rétrécissant, il locomotionna la malle de Queudever sur le quai, en prenant soin de la faire atterrir sur une arête, un peu trop vite, afin de la bousiller un peu plus. Pas à dire, les parties de pêche lui avaient pas fait perdre la main. Sauf que si Lunard avait été là, il aurait prévu et paré le coup… mais James, aucun risque.

Non,d'ailleurs, _Jim_. Jim c'était nouveau, ça, une fantaisie de vacances ? pour officialiser quelque chose… qu'ils avaient couché ensemble ?

Evans aida Peter à sortir en premier, afin qu'il puisse aller récupérer sa foutue malle, pendant que Jim restait là, à lui regarder les fesses en sifflotant, d'un air de propriétaire satisfait de son acquisition. Sirius les laissa à leurs occupations charitables et lubriques. Il alla se planquer dans les toilettes, et quand le chahut occasionné par l'évacuation du train se fut calmé et qu'il eut entendu Hagrid braire pour regrouper les mioches de première année, il sortit, prudemment, récupéra sa malle, la mit en lévitation, au dessus de lui, et elle dessus, lui dessous, ils se mirent en route à travers champ pour rejoindre le château.

Et il les emmerdait tous.


	4. Lonesome Gryffondor

Quand il se faufila par le portail resté ouvert à deux battants, il les emmerdait toujours autant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle … tout le cirque était en train et Mac Go amenait justement le choipeau. Il pensa à ce que Bertha lui avait raconté, il la chercha des yeux, elle était assise avec les Serdaigles, à côté de Heyst, justement. Ils parlaient avec animation, snobant ostensiblement la cérémonie qui se préparait, et les rangs des petits nouveaux, tremblant de peur et d'excitation.

Old Dumb commençait ses explications, bon, il n'allait tout de même pas se les refaire une septième fois… Il coula un regard du côté de la table des Gryffondors, il y vit Bacqueville, penché en arrière, chaise basculée sur deux pieds, en train de parler à sa sœur Mahaut : ils devaient attendre le verdict pour Helier, le petit dernier de la famille qui intégrait Poudlard ce soir.

James paradait aux côtés d'Evans, qui, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur le galurin, encore plus cabossé que l'année dernière. Il sentit tout d'un coup que quelqu'un l'avait repéré et le regardait. C'était Rogue et en plus il poussait du coude sa voisine et, bien sûr, ladite voisine était Narcissa et, à côté de Narcissa, il y avait Lucius. Il avait mal au sternum rien que de le voir.

Il prit une longue inspiration, et lança quelques gloussements dans la grande salle, en espérant que Bertha comprendrait que c'était un hommage qu'il lui rendait. La poule devait bien être imitée, car la grande salle était subitement devenue silencieuse, comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à voir surgir une Langshan Croad.Puis la voix de Old Dumb s'éleva et, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il entendit distinctement que le directeur remerciait « cette inattendue et obligeante gallinacée pour avoir ramené le silence dans ces lieux ».

Il cavala vers la tour des Gryffondors, et s'aperçut alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe. Merde, merde et merde, pas moyen d'échapper à leur foutue organisation. Il allait falloir attendre gentiment que le troupeau se ramène, préfet en tête, pour obtenir le sésame. Et la grosse en rose qui rigolait à moitié. Il lui jeta un regard furieux, qu'elle ne compte pas sur lui pour essayer de lui faire du charme. Elle haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos dans un tourbillon de soierie églantine. Rigolo, d'ailleurs, l'arrière de la robe était bien plus foncé que le devant… ça devait être la lumière … ou la transpiration.

Il décida de découcher. Après tout, Lunard n'était pas là, c'était la pleine lune, pourquoi ne pas faire comme d'habitude ?

Il planqua sa malle dans un placard situé un peu plus loin, et redescendit l'escalier. Le brouhaha dans la grande salle avait repris. Il franchit la porte du château, marcha sans hâte jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, sous la clarté de la pleine lune. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine, comme à chaque fois. S'il avait ouvert la bouche, il se serait entendu japper de plaisir. Il passa à travers les racines, après avoir calmé les branches. Quant il se trouva à l'abri, dans le souterrain, il s'arrêta, se concentra… le chien noir apparut. Sirius et ses ennuis avaient disparu, ne restait que Patmol.

Il renifla, il y avait des odeurs anciennes, du début de l'été, d'avant encore, odeurs fortes et musquées, urine aussi, les marques d'un territoire. Il leva la patte et pissa un coup, puis, truffe au sol, il remonta le boyau terreux. Il cherchait une autre trace, fraîche et amicale, mais elle n'y était pas. Il s'arrêta et gémit doucement. Aucun signal ne lui revint. Il parvint à la cabane, une nouvelle bouffée d'odeurs – bois moisi, champignons. Mais pas d'odeur vivante, pas celle qu'il cherchait. Il gémit à nouveau, un appel pacifique, tendre. Il entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce, furetant dans tous les coins et recoins… mais rien. Il aboya, un vague écho lui répondit et se tut bien vite. Patmol se coucha en rond et se laissa gagner par le sommeil des chiens. Il dormait et ailleurs, loin d'ici, le loup absent hurlait.…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une petite bête avait longé son flanc en courant. Il en sentait la trace toute neuve, il se releva d'un bond souple et se mit à sa poursuite, sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de la piste qui continuait au-delà d'un minuscule trou dans un mur. Il gratta un peu autour, fit voler mes mottes de terre de chaque côté de lui.

Puis, Sirius se manifesta et Patmol abandonna sa chasse, et retourna vers l'entrée du souterrain. Là, il céda sa place à Sirius, qui, pour la première fois, peut-être, regretta que le chien ne soit pas à ses côtés, offrant sa tête noire à ses caresses. Mais voilà, le mec Black était à nouveau seul avec ses vagues à l'âme à gérer.

Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre, un cadeau de ses parents, il y avait deux ans, mais c'est Shaula qui l'avait choisie ; et elle avait su habilement dissuader Nigel de faire graver leur stupide devise au verso du boîtier. De plus, alors qu'il était de tradition dans la famille Black d'offrir des montres luxueuses faites pour durer toute une vie et même au-delà, des montres engagées dans une sorte de jeu de saute-dragon inter-générations, elle avait délaissé les modèles les plus coûteux pour une montre plus amusante, plus éphémère, en lui disant même « Quand tu en auras assez, tu la laisseras dans un coin, ou tu la jetteras, quelle importance. De toute façon, c'est toujours le temps qui gagne ! ».

Nigel avait haussé un sourcil orgueilleux et avait tordu son aristocratique bouche, et l'année suivante, Regulus avait eu le droit à une montre massive, gravée, et entre ses aiguilles têtues et somptueuses, elle proclamait qu'elle ne s'occupait que du temps des Black. Regulus, petit salaud. Y avait-il des limites à la détestation que l'on pouvait avoir d'un frère ? Il envoya, au jugé, un poing bourrée de soudaine adrénaline dans la direction du dortoir des cinquièmes années des Serpentards.

Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Est-ce que les autres l'auraient cherché ? Est-ce que le préfet aurait donné l'alerte ? Bon, de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à secouer. Mac Go ferait les bonds habituels et au pire, il serait collé dès le premier jour … il aurait presque pu en rigoler de satisfaction. Sombrement. Voluptueusement.

Il entra par une porte dérobée, à usage exclusif des maraudeurs ; du moins pensait-il que _Jim_ n'avait pas encore vendu tous leurs précieux secrets à Evans l'ennemie.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre un escalier oublié qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, et suivant l'habituel parcours compliqué (Peter était incapable de s'y retrouver tout seul,il n'avait jamais compris qu'il fallait tourner APRES la quatrième torchère et non pas AVANT ) il arriva devant l'entrée de la tanière gryffondoresque.

Fermée, gardée par la grognasse en rose qui ronflait doucement, le nez enfoui dans son triple menton. Retour à la case départ, Sirius !

Tu pensais quoi, que James ou Peter t'attendraient, sourire, pyjama, gobelet de whisky de feu et mot de passe ? Merde, il aurait dû rester dans le souterrain et ne revenir qu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il serait allé voir Gogo et Old Dumb et il leur aurait dit qu'il était resté avec Monsieur Lupin, qui était dans ses mauvais jours du mois… et ils l'auraient regardé avec des yeux humides et reconnaissants et pleurnichards.

Il se déteste tout d'un coup, car c'est bel et bien ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Tout comme il aurait dû inviter Lunard avec lui en Lituanie, il est même sûr qu'il se serait bien entendu avec son grand-père. Et les nuits de pleine lune, il l'aurait emmené se cacher dans les berges du lac, au milieu de la roselière frémissante.

Mais il n'en avait rien fait, et il n'allait pas rester là comme un con, les bras ballants devant la grosse endormie, à attendre le jour et que les plus matinaux de ses condisciples (dans condisciples, il y a … disciples comme le disait Cornedrue) ne s'extraient de leur plumard, tenaillés par la faim et ne lui filent ce putain de bordel de mot de passe de ses deux !

Il était fatigué, Patmol avait pourtant dormi, et lui avait dû dormir aussi, mais son cerveau était sans doute plus exigeant que celui d'un chien et donc, la ration de sommeil, devait être plus conséquente.

Il marcha jusqu'au placard où il avait dissimulé sa malle, il en retira la couverture magique donnée par son grand-père – quand on s'y enroulait, on y était aussi confortablement installé que dans un lit, même sur le plus dur et le plus glacé des sols, et puis Shaula avait la même…

Une nuit, en Islande, ils avaient dormis à la belle étoile, enfin, Regulus avait fait sa mijaurée, il avait préféré rester à l'intérieur ; lui, Sirius, avait secrètement espéré que Nigel ferait de même, mais non, Nigel était venu, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui en avait eu l' idée, ils s'étaient donc installés tous les trois dans le jardin du cottage qu'ils avaient loué, avec vue sur le volcan Hekla, lui, Sirius, prudemment, à quelques mètres de ses parents – elle et lui, enroulés, réunis, unis, dans la couverture de Shaula.

Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé avant eux, il s'était levé silencieusement, il s'était approché furtivement, et c'est surtout Nigel qu'il avait regardé : il voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait quand il ne jouait plus au prestigieux Black, à Black le prodigieux balèze, le pilier de la communauté magique. Il était tourné vers sa femme, mais elle lui tournait le dos. Elle était couchée sur le côté, et son corps latéral dessinait, sous la couverture grise, une ligne aussi vertigineuse qu'une crête de haute montagne. Et le souffle de Sirius s'affolait dans l'air que ce vertige lui dérobait.

Ses yeux étaient revenus vers Nigel. L'air vif de la nuit avait teinté ses joues, et ses mâchoires avaient abandonné leur habituel crispement viril. Il ressemblait à un jeune homme que Sirius connaissait bien… Shaula savait-elle que son mari ressemblait à son premier né quand il dormait ?

Il était vulnérable, allongé aux pieds de son fils aîné aussi grand que lui. Sirius aurait pu bondir sur lui, le frapper, l'étrangler, l'étouffer sous la couverture. Etre le plus fort des deux, prendre sa place.

Il était retourné se coucher, l'idée lui avait suffi, il s'en était longuement rassasié. Jusqu'à s'en écoeurer.

Il les surveillait de loin… il les avait vus s'éveiller, Nigel s'était rapproché de Shaula, il avait jeté ses bras sur elle, comme des tentacules, et l'avait ramenée vers lui. Elle s'était laissée faire, mais sans se retourner. Sirius n'avait pas pu les regarder davantage, il avait refermé les yeux et il s'était rendormi.

C'est la voix de Nigel qui l'avait réveillé, une voix cordiale, presque chaleureuse, et pourtant, au milieu, une pointe d'agressivité, comme une lame dissimulée dans un fourreau.

– Ohoh Sirius, bien dormi ? Allez debout !

Il avait grogné en se retournant, puis s'était tu, épiant, cherchant à deviner si Nigel était seul ou si elle était toujours là. Non, elle devait être partie. Il se redressa, en se frottant les yeux. Il osa enfin regarder dans la direction d'où la voix était venue. Il les vit tout les deux, une vision brutale, un coup, et aussi comme une caresse qu'ils auraient été deux à lui offrir. Ils étaient assis, les genoux remontés, formant le même angle, les cheveux de Nigel ébouriffés, ceux de Shaula emmêlés, dissimulant à moitié son visage, ne lui laissant pas voir, à lui son fils, dans quelle direction allaient ses yeux, à elle, sa mère.

Nigel était torse nu, sans frémissement dans l'air glacial du matin, il enserrait les épaules de Shaula, enveloppées précieusement par la couverture. Il lui souriait, victorieux, magnifique, juvénile, le menton noirci de barbe nocturne. Peut-être était-il entièrement nu, et elle aussi ? Et pendant que lui avait été incapable de veiller, eux …

- Alors, bien dormi ?

La voix n'était même pas impatiente, ce n'était pas un défi, comme souvent, juste une simple question, simplement soucieuse d'une réponse. Pour que Nigle soit aussi certain de sa force, pour qu'il soit aussi paisiblement triomphant, il devait avoir …

Il répondit – Oui, bien dormi. Et vous ?

et tout en parlant il se montrait à eux, à lui, mais lui n'était pas à moitié, ou totalement nu, il était en caleçon et tee-shirt, car pour qui se serait-il dévêtu ?

Comme un vaincu imbécile, il se demandait si Nigel aimait encore Shaula ; la question déjà posée à laquelle il ne savait pas répondre. Et peut-être aucun d'eux trois ne le savait et peut-être que c'était autour de cette interrogation-là qu'ils allaient s'affronter. Et Shaula restait impassible, doublement cachée, cheveux et couverture : était-elle nue sous sa duplice et complice cachette ?

L'image le fit bondir sur ses pieds, rejetant brutalement la couverture, qui s'était enroulée autour d'une de ses jambes et qu'il dut traîner sur quelques mètres. Il était ridicule, maître de rien – il avait failli s'étaler de tout son long.

- Ooh Sirius, bien dormi ?

Nigel, par Merlin, il l'avait retrouvé et il allait se venger sur celui qui désirait la même femme que lui. Il banda ses muscles, se préparant à l'assaut, il avait laissé passer une première chance, cette fois-ci il irait jusqu'au bout !

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'essaie de m'étrangler ou quoi ? Mais bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Je ne suis pas Rogue !

Non, pas Rogue, mais qui se souciait de ce négligeable con ! pas Nigel, non plus. Bacqueville, Thibert. Un autre griffon doré, avec Lunard, le deuxième calme de la chambrée, pour équilibrer le trop-plein côté Black & Potter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, on se demandait où tu étais, je t'ai aperçu à la gare et puis après…y a bien eu la poule tout à l'heure, mais …

- Et toi, tu viens pisser sur les paliers maintenant ?

– Tu y fais bien du camping !

– Ouais, c'est à cause des mecs qui ronflent dans ma piaule !

– Alors là, c'es pas moi, mon père m'a appris le sort qui va bien : _quietronflette_ !

– Alors, t'allais où ?

- Et bien, mon cher, j'allais peut-être à ta recherche ?

– Ah ouais ?

– Ah ouais, comme Remus n'était pas là pour veiller sur toi …

- Non, il est malade.

Il avait répondu trop vite, trop fort, trop faux : Thibert avait levé un sourcil, puis l'autre, et comme seul Thibert savait le faire – on aurait dit que les deux sourcils allaient se faire la malle dans ses cheveux, des cheveux plantés drus comme du poil de griffon moldu.

– Bon, laisse tomber. Donc tu me cherchais… Tu sais que je suis flatté, même si à franchement parler, je dois bien t'avouer, qu'en général, elles sont plus mignonnes, plus fines à certains endroits et plus … voluptueuses à d'autres …

Il vit ses mains pâles décrire dans l'air obscur la silhouette d'une pin-up, le parfait clown, et comment pouvait-il encore essayer de faire croire qu'il y croyait encore ?

Mais ça faisait rire Thibert qui lui flanqua une bourrade dans les côtes, un peu gêné le rire, d'ailleurs, un peu hésitant. Par Merlin, allait-il lui avouer qu'il penchait du côté des amitiés viriles ? Pourtant, l'année dernière, Thibert suivait des pistes exclusivement féminines. Avec la même bizarre ardeur placide qu'il mettait à remplir sa fonction de batteur dans l'équipe des Gryffondors.

- Chouette ta couverture, ça a l'air super confortable.

Thibert s'est baissé en un geste qui n'avait rien d'efféminé et était en train de tâter la moelleuse étoffe.

– Bon, la couleur est pas géniale ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ce truc ?

– Ça vient de l'armée moldue russe, leur deuxième guerre mondiale, ça faisait partie de leur barda, mon grand-père en a récupéré … hm sur des soldats morts, morts de froid … et puis il les a magifiées. Et tu vois, grâce à lui, c'est aussi confortable qu'un lit.

– La vache, il a jamais songé à faire ça en grand et à les vendre ?

Sirius éclata de rire, typique de Bacqueville une telle remarque, presque scandalisée devant un tel gâchis de compétence monnayable.

– Non, mon grand-père est plutôt du genre utopiste à tendance rêveuse.

– Et Regulus en a une ?

– J'suis pas sûr qu'il la méritait, mais oui, il a la sienne aussi, le salaud-frérot. Salofréro. _Mais pas Nigel_. Valdas Sontchaff ne lui avait jamais proposé. Et puis Nigel ne partageait-il pas celle de son épouse ?

Thibert se releva, Sirius lui décida de rester emmitouflé dans la couverture grise.

– Bon, au cas où tu en aurais besoin, le mot de passe est Battenloeil .

– Battenloeil ? Ahah, excellent, mais pas très chevaleresque, pas très gryffondor ! Pourquoi pas Va te faire foutre ?

Mais ça lui convenait bien, finalement. Il vit Thibert partir dans un de ses gros rires qui sentait la vache et la crème de Jersey à vingt lieux à la ronde.

– Justement, Rusard s'est embrêlé les pinceaux, c'était le mot de passe des Serpentards !

– Tu veux dire qu'ils ont le nôtre ?

– Sauf si Rusard a vraiment tout foiré et qu'il leur a refilé celui de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu restes ici ou tu rentres ?

Tu rentres… quelle drôle d'expression, comme s'il était dehors, comme si le dortoir était sa maison, sa vraie place.

– J'sais pas, ici, là-bas, peut-être que tout ça n'a aucune importance. Aucune putain d'importance.

– J'y crois pas ! Toi, tu sais pas ce que tu veux faire ? t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Bon sang, il avait réussi à déstabiliser le grand Thibert, et même à l'angoisser : il le voyait dans les yeux marrons clairs, qui s'agitaient, à la recherche d'un cognard qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais.

Si Bacqueville en était déjà là après cinq minutes de causette avec lui, qu'est-ce que ce serait donc face à face avec le si pénétrant Lunard…

- Bon, je te suis, et c'est moi qui dis le mot de passe.

Allez Sirius, courage, pirouette, pirouette, chien savant, ce qu'ils attendent de toi. Même Gogo doit t'attendre au tournant, des projets de détention plein la tête.

Il sortit la malle de sa cachette, la fit léviter (cette fois-ci, il fit sobre, elle était sagement derrière eux), et traînant sa couverture, il marcha derrière Thibert qui lui fit place devant leur garde-chiourme.

– Battenloeil !

Elle n'en ouvrit qu'un, continuant sans doute à dormir de l'autre, un gros cyclope rose et vaporeux.

– Hm jeune Black, première entrée de l'année, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, mais … mais à des heures plus qu'indues… (il entendait Thibert se marrer en parlant d'heures hindoues….) limite infraction, sans doute que Monsieur Rusard serait désolé, positivement désolé, d'apprendre tout ceci, mon jeune ami.

– Ecoutez, Milady, merci pour vos intéressants commentaires, mais, comme vous le faisiez astucieusement remarquer, il est fort tard et… pourriez-vous nous laisser accéder à nos appartements, à mon bon ami Bacqueville, et moi-même, votre honoré serviteur… Milady.

Deux Miladys coup sur coup, si avec ça, il ne se la foutait pas dans la poche pour au moins deux semaines… Elle lâcha un aristocratique gloussement et lui envoya un petit sourire minaudier, presque leste, en ignorant superbement Bacqueville (elle le trouvait un tantinet trop rustique, trop massif, elle avait un faible avéré pour les jeunes gens élancés, tout en étant bien musclés… Black, bien que trop fantasque, était très proche de l'idéal, mais l'Idéal s'appelait Nelson Cadogan, il était en cinquième année – elle avait donc encore trois années complètes pour, giron palpitant, le voir passer plusieurs fois par jour et embellir à chaque passage. La Dame en Rose, bien que peinte au XVII ième siècle, était un portrait incorrigiblement romantique).

La salle commune parut sombre et hostile à Sirius, mais Thibert pressa l'allure en direction de l'escalier du dortoir, visiblement pressé d'aller se glisser sous la couette. Pourtant, à mi-chemin, il se retourna, l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose

– Ah, au fait, Helier a intégré Gyrffondor.

Et comme il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il se remit en marche. Sirius lui laissa deux minutes (Helier nouveau petit griffon de la famillle Bacqueville, quoi de plus normal ! _bon chien chasse de race_ mais à ce compte, lui était un mauvais chien… ) et manoeuvra sa malle en suspension dans l'étroit colimaçon de pierre froide, une opération toujours délicate.

C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que les elfes domestiques s'en chargeaient, abruti ! se dit-il en encornant un coin de sa cantine dans ce foutu granit écossais. Avec quelques jurons, et après avoir failli laisser tomber sa baguette , il réussit à la dégager et la faire atterrir au pied de son lit, avec juste un petit craquement.

Les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient ouverts, mais ceux de Lunard étaient clos. Bizarre. Il s'en approcha, et jeta un prudent coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le lit était blanc et inhabité. Les loups n'ont pas besoin de lit. Les loups n'ont pas de mère.

Il retourna vers son propre baldaquin, qui se trouvait dans le coin opposé aux deux fenêtres, à côté de celui de Lunard, après lequel se trouvait le plumard du petit rat et la porte de la salle de bains. De l'autre côté de la pièce carrée, on avait Thibert côté fenêtre et Potter côté mur.

Il ouvrit sa malle, fournagea un bon moment à l'intérieur, les lévitations successives avaient flanqué un joli boxon à l'intérieur, il faut dire que le terrain n'était pas très net au départ et que, pressé par le temps, il avait procédé à un remplissage très peu _ordonné_.Il finit par dégoter un pyjama, coincé / repassé par deux gros bouquins et le sac plastique moldu blanc et orange qui lui servait de trousse de toilette.

Il se brossa sommairement les dents, s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises, eau froide, eau froide, froide, froide, comme l'eau en Islande qui faisait frissonner Shaula, mais dont Nigel sortait impavide.

Le sac blanc et orange tomba sur le sol dans un épouvantable fracas.


	5. Il manque un maraudeur

**Guézanne** – m'étonne pas que la barbe nocturne t'ait plu.. (qui c'est qu'a eu l'idée ? ) sexy Nigel hein ! et Sirius, tu le renvoie à son doudou…heureusement que

**Fénice** est là pour le défendre … je ne lui fais pas de cadeau… non, en fait ce que je lui colle sur le dos est lourd à porter, mais je ne veux pas le détruire, juste tester la solidité de ses épaules et de sa psyché, comme tu dirais….

Et quand tu mécris_ Bien écrit _je dis youpi , et je forwarde 10 du compliment à ma Bêta.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai une propension certaine à écrire «détaillé », à ce rythme (soit tout un chapitre pour environ deux heures…) il va falloir 10 ans de ma vie pour une année Poudlard…

Bon, vais essayer d'arranger ça par la suite…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il manque un maraudeur

Le lendemain, il se réveilla au bruit de la chambrée qui se levait, s'ébrouait, se douchait à grande eau, cherchait ses affaires en se lamentant (Peter) ou parlait déjà de quidditch (Potter et Bacqueville : scores des matchs de l'été, les Canons de Chudley avaient vraiment joué comme des tapettes – gros rire de Thibert, une nouvelle variante de la feinte de Wronsky par le génialissime Daizen, l'entretien de leurs balais pendant la période estivale et… le raz-le-bol de Lily quand les séances d'entraînement duraient trop longtemps )…. pendant deux mois, il en avait été dispensé, mais l'habituel vacarme était bien là, dans ses deux oreilles. Et l'absence de Lunard ne faisait pas grande différence.

Il s'assit brutalement et écarta ses rideaux en faisant le plus de bruit possible – il fallait les prendre à pleines mains et tirer violemment, tout en exerçant une pression sur le bas qui faisait couiner les anneaux sur la barre de laiton, un truc à vous donner la chair de poule.

Ayant ainsi préparé son entrée, il bondit à bas de son lit, interrompant, comme prévu, les conversations.

– Alors, t'as fini par retrouver le chemin de ton plumard, finalement, c'est quand même l'endroit au monde où on est le mieux, non ?

– Dépend si on y est seul ou accompagné, j'imagine ?

Il vit James afficher un sourire vorace… et se précipiter vers son baldaquin.

– Quoi, j'y crois paaaaas ! t'as amené une nana dans la piaule ? je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des râles suspects, cette nuit !

Il se fourra la tête derrière les rideaux et se mit à déclamer

– Mademoiselle, très honoré, enchanté même, au troisième degré, pour le moins. Nous ferez vous l'honneur de vous joindre à notre modeste compagnie ? Oui, certainement. Remettez votre chemise de nuit, pas le peine de vous exposer à trop de regards vicelards, et donnez-moi la main, je vais vous guider à l'extérieur.

Il ressortit avec précaution, l'air béat et le bras tendu sur le côté, comme s'il tenait une délicate petite main. Il inclina la tête de manière goguenarde

– Permettez moi de vous présenter la fiancée de notre ami Black, et, Mademoiselle, en vous voyant, nous ne pouvons que comprendre qu'il ait préféré votre compagnie à la nôtre lors de cette mémorable soirée de festivités hm introductives !

Il se mit à tourner autour de l'invisible fiancée, en se mettant à siffler.

– Bravo Sirius, aussi bien de dos que de face, non mais, regardez moi ces hanches et ce cul ! Du premier choix, l'ami Black va faire des jaloux, moi même je me sens tout émoustillé ! Carrément _raide_, même et je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous dans le même cas que moi, n'est-ce pas mes amis ?

Sirius intercepta son coup d'œil, prudent tout de même, destiné à jauger les réactions de son auditoire. Peter s'était assis sur son lit, comme s'il était terrassé par l'émotion, Thibert regardait le cirque Potter en se marrant sans arrière-pensées et, lui, Sirius se demandait si James allait savoir s'arrêter tout seul ou aurait besoin de son poing sur la gueule. Car tout cela n'était destiné qu'à leur rappeler que lui couchait avec une vraie fille et à se foutre de ceux qui eux…

- Arrête, Potter, ce n'est pas franchement drôle.

James prit un air étonné, Peter se remit sur ses pieds, et se frotta nerveusement les mains et Thibert déclara placidement

– Si, c'était assez drôle, mais on va finir par être en retard si vous continuez vos conneries.

James haussa les épaules, mais il dut décider qu'il n'allait pas obéir à la première injonction, et il fit mine de reconduire la fille jusqu'à la porte de la chambre

– Désolée, Mademoiselle, ces rustres vous foutent dehors. Et je ne peux que vous conseiller t'obtempérer, d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là. Allez, retournez chez vos parents et un dernier conseil : abandonnez Black, il avait juste envie de tirer un coup, ne comptez pas vous faire épouser.

Il se retourna pour s'assurer que tous le regardaient, Sirius détourna les yeux, il refusait de lui faire ce plaisir là, James fit mine de claquer un derrière rebondi et claqua la porte.

– Sacré pétard, hein, j'ai toujours su que tu aimais les gros culs, Patmol.

Et il éclata de rire, mais personne ne l'imita. Il dut percevoir le malaise qui avait envahi la pièce car il s'arrêta progressivement. Sirius se lança, mais il ne dirait rien de la pitrerie de Potter, c'est vrai que ç' a avait été plutôt drôle et que James avait véritablement fait surgir cette minette dans leur chambre, pas besoin de magie, son entregent avait suffit. Il aurait pu ou dû s'en étrangler de fureur et de rire, mais là il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'en foutait.

– J'ai un service vous à demander…. à vous trois. Couvrez-moi auprès de la direction pour hier soir et cette nuit. J'irai leur raconter que je suis resté avec Lunard, pour… pour lui tenir compagnie.

Peter regarda les deux autres, Thibert haussa les épaules et James prit la parole, faisant un pas dans la direction de Sirius.

– C'est plutôt dégueulasse de ta part de te servir de Lunard pour t'éviter les emmerd, tu n'as qu' à assumer tes conneries et tes états d'âme. Tu ne voulais pas assister à la soirée d'hier, en faisant un petit effort, je pourrais te comprendre. Mais j'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans ta combine.

– James a raison, et puis y a plein de gens qui t'ont vu dans le train, si Dumb fait une enquête, ton histoire ne tiendra pas une minute.

– AD, une enquête ? pas vraiment son genre. Et puis, Sirius pourrait être retourné à Londres, une fois arrivé à Poudlard, étouffé par le remord … ça expliquerait et sa présence dans le train et son absence ensuite.

Thibert avait parlé d'une voix flegmatique, mais Sirius le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'en avait pas fini – il savait même ce qui le tarabustait dans sa proposition.

– Et Remus, dans tout ça, tu lui a demandé son avis, ou _avant_, tu lui as proposé de rester avec lui ? Y as-tu même _pensé_ Sirius ?

Et voilà, il était sûr qu'il y aurait le droit – les leçons de morale à la Bacqueville. Bon, il n'allait pas perdre du temps à essayer de lui répondre.

– Je l'ai vu sur le quai, à la gare. Il ne m'a pas demandé quoique ce soit, sauf de dire qu'il ne serait pas là. Et que Old Dumb était au courant. Je crois qu'il aurait été furieux que je lui propose de .. passer la PL avec lui.

– Et là, il sera furax de voir que tu t'es servi de lui.

Sirius se mit à crier

– Et merde, oui, il sera furax, et alors ! J'ai mes raisons.

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils préviennent Shaula ou Nigel. Et je suis sûr que Mac Go le ferait. Elle m'a prévenu en fin d'année dernière : la première incartade, Black. La première. _

Il soutint le regard placide de Thibert pendant le temps qu'il fallait pour lui faire baisser les yeux le premier, ce qu'il fit plus rapidement que ce que Sirius avait prévu, se détournant en marmonnant

– C'est ça, vous vous démerderez entre Maraudeurs, comme d'hab. J'en ai déjà ma claque de vos histoires.

– Et toc, ça c'est envoyé, hein Peter. Du solide gros bon sens de Jersey.

James envoya une bourrade dans les côtes maigrichonnes de Queudver et se jeta sur son lit, bras croisé sous la nuque, regardant Sirius d'un air insolent. Peter soupira

– Bonjour l'ambiance. Bon moi, je descends.

– Bonne idée, mais défense de draguer ma charmante Lily.

L'oreiller de James vola à travers la pièce pour ponctuer l'avertissement, mais manqua son but et se vautra sur la malle de Remus.

Cela lui fit mal, c'était vraiment con. Comme si c'était Lunard, et non pas sa malle, qui avait été atteint. Il se saisit du polochon et le balança sur le haut du baldaquin de l'envoyeur. Et il fila sous la douche, laissant Cornedrue faire semblant de s'étouffer d'indignation.

S'il était aussi intelligent avec Evans qu'il était con avec eux, alors, oui, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit scotchée à ce point, la miss Evans.

La salle de bains était encore remplie de la buée des trois douches précédentes, il chercha son sac de toilette, se rappelant parfaitement l'avoir laissé sur le sol la nuit précédente. Il n'y était pas. Il le découvrit finalement, sur son étagère où quelqu'un l'avait fourré, prenant même la peine de ramasser tout ce qui s'en était échappé. Thibert sans doute. Décidément, une véritable deuxième maman. Foutremerlin, quelle idée grotesque de penser ça ! Thibert aimait l'ordre, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Le sac qu'il venait juste de saisir, s'échappa de ses mains. Il le rattrapa à temps. Bien, encore des réflexes finalement. Il se déshabilla, évitant de se regarder. Pas trop difficile avec toute cette vapeur.

…

Il pénétra dans le réfectoire en s'imaginant être Patmol, démarche dégagée et j'men foutiste. Il s'amusa même à faire un détour par les tables des trois autres maisons, reluquant les petits nouveaux au passage. La plupart avaient l'air angoissé…impossible de distinguer les moldus des vrais sorciers.

Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient en train d'examiner les emplois de temps tout juste distribués par les préfets. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, essayant de comprendre le déroulement de leurs futures journées. Et, bien sûr, à la table des Serpentards, personne n'aurait songé à les aider… c'était leur méthode de bizutage – les petits serpents devaient apprendre à se faufiler tout seul hors des tas de merde.

En première année, son premier petit déjeuner, avait-il affiché cette tronche blafarde de poisson en train de se décomposer ? Il était ravi d'échapper au square Grimmault, il était même ravi de s'échapper du cercle invisible, enchanté, que Shaula avait tracé autour de lui.

Ils le consternaient, on aurait dit des petites victimes consentantes.

Il se fit interpeller par le nid de serpents

– Ça va Black ? tu t'es défilé hier, t'as eu peur que Dumbledore et Mac Go te recollent leur chapeau magique sur la bobine avec retour à case Pouffsouffle !

Lucius, qui d'autre ! assis entre Narcissa et Crabbe. Il vint se mettre derrière lui, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard qu'il sentit frémir et se contracter.

– Tu t'attends sans doute à ce que je te réponde : Tout sauf Serpentard … ben, non, mon vieux, j'aurais finalement bien aimé me retrouver chez vous, j'aurais fait du nettoyage de l'intérieur.

Il lui souffla dans le cou, et avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se dégagea et embrassa Narcissa sur les lèvres – facile.. elle s'était à moitié retournée sur sa chaise et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus pâles, pas si froids que ça.

– Bonjour jolie cousine. Pas encore rompu tes fiançailles ?

Les premières années ouvraient de grands yeux, les autres s'en foutaient plus ou moins. Regulus n'était pas là. Il applaudit sans bruit, fit une pirouette pour se dégager et marcha sans hâte vers sa tablée. Les lèvres de Narcissa avaient un goût de thé refroidi.

- Eh Black qu'est-ce que tu foutais, fricotage avec l'ennemi ?

– Non, pourquoi ? je disais bonjour à la famille, et à ses futures extensions.

– C'est ta maman qui t'a bien élevé comme ça ?

– Très drôle, James, extrêmement drôle ! tu crois vraiment que tu vas tenir toute l'année à ce rythme ? Si j'étais toi, je m'économiserai. Il ne faudrait pas qu' Evans en pâtisse.

Gagné, elle se mordait les lèvres, si vite au bord des larmes. Il eut envie de la secouer et de lui crier d'assumer … qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, qu'il la ménagerait ? Avait-elle compris d'ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire en fait ? Qu'il ressentait une admiration maladive pour James, capable d'être sincèrement amoureux et toujours aussi drôle. Il hésita à s'asseoir, et puis merde il avait quand même un peu faim. Il s'installa en poussant Peter qui avait étalé son emploi du temps sur la place à côté.

– Pss , tu sais quand Remus revient ?

– Il te manque, petit rat ?

- Pff, pas encore, mais, bon, juste pour savoir. Et puis, j'avais cru comprendre que t'étais censé être avec lui…

Il lui répondit d'une voix basse, dure et sèche

- La pleine lune est couchée, 5 heures 08, GMT. Maintenant, il doit être en train de récupérer avant de pouvoir transplaner.

- Dommage pour lui de manquer son premier cours de DCFM !

– Oh, fais ch…Dommage surtout d'être un loup-garou.

Il se retint à peine de lui flanquer un bon coup de pied dans les chevilles, le bout de son mocassin vint juste appuyer sur le pied gauche de Peter. Le petit rat baissa les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose.

– De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il connaît déjà tout le programme…

Peter releva la tête et ouvrit une grande bouche, de celle qui n'a pas encore eu sa ration de ptit déj'.

– Eh, tu crois vraiment ?

– Mais non, je ne crois rien du tout, enfin, je suppose que le premier mois, ça va être révision, révision, révision… chiant et gavant, tu vois. Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des pixies.

Il se versa une grande ration de café, avec une giclée de jus de citrouille. Peter fit son habituel commentaire, de son habituelle voix de geignard affamé

– Quel dommage de gâcher ton jus de citrouille !

– Ah ! que veux-tu, sans cela, ça me gâte l'estomac !

A deux places d'eux, les tourtereaux roucoulaient sur leur emploi de temps, chacun avait une main sous la table, droite pour Evans, gauche pour Potter. Sirius regarda dans l'autre direction, la rangée sage des petits. L'un d'entre eux devait être Hélier Bacqueville… le regard de Sirius se fit plus attentif, délaissant les filles et s'arrêtant sur les garçons. Ah, il venait de le voir, oui ça ressemblait au grand frère, mais en plus … soyeux, oui, soyeux. Fin et lisse, le nez, les sourcils, tout cela était encore discret, en réserve. En fait, il ressemblait plus à Mahaut. Mahaut, pas là d'ailleurs, ni Thibert. Ni Remus. Beaucoup d'absents finalement.

Il y a deux jours, il avait déjeuné en tête-à-tête avec … Il y avait eu un moment où elle lui avait demandé de le regarder, il entendait encore sa voix _Sirius, regarde moi_… et la voix serait toujours présente _Sirius regarde-moi_ et il pourrait la convoquer aussi souvent qu'il en aurait envie, _Sirius regarde-moi_ c'était un trésor inépuisable _Sirius regarde-moi_. Et il lui avait obéi _Sirius regarde-moi_ et ça avait été un choc, splendide et terrible, un autre, après tous les autres et… Suffit, pas la peine d'y penser.

- B 'jour Ladies and Gents, je me présente Sirius Black, dernière année, je me spécialise en charmes : je suis un charmeur de sorts et un essoreur de charmes. Et merci de ne pas m'interroger sur mes projets professionnels, je n'en ai aucun. Donc, un conseil, mettez vous-y dès maintenant, vous n'aurez pas trop que sept années … de réflexion.

Il entendit un rire du côté d'Evans. Les petits le contemplaient, certains gênés, d'autres osant un timide sourire.

– Alors, pas trop les chocottes quelques minutes avant le grand plongeon dans les savoirs magiques ?

L'une rit franchement, mignonne, yeux bleu profond, et cheveux plutôt foncés, regroupés dans une grosse natte à la Lebewohl. Elle haussa les épaules et dit, en le regardant en plein dans les yeux

- Ben, non, tu as survécu à ta première année, de tout évidence.

Elle sourit en détournant lentement les yeux, et les autres se détendirent.

_De toute évidence_…

- Il faut se méfier des évidences, ma petite dame. Mais personne n'avait dû l'entendre.

– Psss, vous commencez par quoi ?

C'est un petit gars qui répondit

– Euh, le professeur MacGonagall… Métamorphoses…

- Excellent ! et très classique, Gogo tient à vous donner ses bonnes habitudes dès la première heure du premier jour !

Le Gogo en fit pouffer certains de rire, tandis que d'autres affichèrent un air désapprobateur.

– Bon, pas de panique, elle va expliquer un tas de trucs, le système des points, entre autres… et vous demander de transformer votre voisin de table en ventouse à chiottes… si c'est un moldu. J'espère que vous êtes tous des sorciers ?

Voilà, facile, quelques clowneries et les dix étaient transformés en auditoire scotché à ses lèvres. (Enfin, non, pas tout à fait dix, Hélier, comme les autres, le regardait avec fascination, mais sans y croire, il était au spectacle pas plus, comment aurait-il pu ignorer qui était réellement Sirius Black, son grand frère et ses sœurs avaient dû le briefer sur le sujet Black). Il aurait presque pu entendre leurs neuf cœurs, neuf cœurs de petits gryffons dorés qui n'avaient encore rien compris à ce qu'on attendait d'eux ; trois lui jetèrent un regard désespéré (ce n'était pas le cas de la mignonne nattée).

Bien, trois qui n'étaient pas issus de leur putain de sérail – la proportion augmentait d'années en année. Il leur sourit largement.

– Vous frappez pas, l'usage de la ventouse à chiottes est interdite à Poudlard, donc aucun risque que Gogo vous demande ça, elle a une philosophie dans la vie : tout ce qui est interdit … est strictement interdit !

– Sirius, arrête de leur faire peur inutilement. Vous verrez, le professeur MacGonagall est très gentille, enfin, disons qu'elle est sévère, mais toujours juste. On sait toujours où on est en est avec elle.

C'est Evans qui avait parlé, lentement et articulant soigneusement, comme si elle avait eu affaire à une bande de cracmols. Ses dents étincelaient. Sirius s'interrompit au milieu du complexe beurrage de crumpet dans lequel il s'était lancé (une couche au dessus, deux couches en dessous)

– Excellant Evans ! pourquoi tu viens pas leur expliquer tout cela de plus près ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil goguenard à Potter qu'il surprit à serrer les dents. Evans esquissa un mouvement, mais James lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Elle se tassa sur sa chaise. Peter regarda tout le monde, leva les yeux au plafond, vit qu'il faisait grand beau temps et tendit la main vers un nouveau toast.

– Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow, vous le verrez essentiellement en train de bouffer, mais c'est parce que ses parents l'affament exprès pendant les vacances. Ils font des expériences sur son métabolisme…

- Arrête, Sirius, tu te décrédibilises ! Et puis, évidemment que je mange chez moi… Comme vous tous ici.

– Vous voyez que ça marche, son régime : comme il a faim, il bouffe le dictionnaire et donc il est capable de vous ressortir des mots comme.. decridé.. debridéli…

Hélier l'interpella

- T'es vraiment toujours comme ça ? Thibert m'avait prévenu, mais ça fait un choc de te voir en vrai.

Les autres se tournèrent vers le garçon, qui venait de toute évidence de marquer un point, en apostrophant si librement un septième année ! Détournement de notoriété, rigola Sirius à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi pas d'ailleurs, Hélier en ferait sans doute un meilleur usage. Et puis, autre chose, cette expression « voir en vrai ». Qui pouvait le voir en vrai ? D'ailleurs, y avait-il une seule personne au monde devant laquelle il aurait aimé être vraiment lui ? Se révéler à quelqu'un, c'était accepter d'être vulnérable, offert… dénudé. Oh, merde et merde, bien sûr il y avait une personne…

Il fit un bond sur sa chaise, sous le choc de cette pensée qui voulait l'éjecter du monde normal. Vite, retour dans le monde normal… dans lequel le mec Black promenait sa fausse image de fausse idole.

Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia que James et Evans avaient toujours chacun une main planquée sous la table. Il apostropha, à voix basse, les nouveaux, se tournant vers eux, désireux maintenant d'attirer l'attention de Miss-la-natte

– Vous voulez une démo de magie pour vous mettre en jambe ? Alors, regardez.

Il saisit sa baguette, Ollivander, bois d'ébène et nerf de cœur de dragon royal. Entre eux, ç'a avait été le coup de foudre, elle l'avait presque éborgné, jaillissant toute seule de sa boîte, à peine avait-il posé un pied chez Ollivander. Même Nigel en avait frémi d'excitation.

Il la pointa vers la table et murmura _Transpicio_ (1) . Le solide plateau de bois perdit ses couleurs, et devint aussi transparent que peut l'être du verre de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur. La tablée poussa de cris de nature diverse, contemplant les genoux revêtus de noir et les sacoches, soudainement dévoilés sous les assiettes et les pots de confiture.

Les premières années plongèrent presque tous sous la table, pour vérifier que le spectacle vu du dessous, était le même que vu du dessus. Peter se saisit de son assiette comme s'il redoutait de la voir tomber.. typique de ce gros idiot.

Mais Sirius avait vu autre chose, la main de James sur le genoux d'Evans, et la robe d'Evans remontée. Et la main d'Evans sur la cuisse de Potter. Pendant la fraction de seconde qu'il leur fallut pour réagir, il avait donc vu cela – ce à quoi il s'attendait en fait.

Evans retira sa main, toute rouge, la robe encore relevée sur le genou, elle portait un fin collant noir. Elle fit bouger sa jambe pour remettre le vêtement en place. Les nouveaux en étaient encore à pousser des oh d'admiration et la table la plus proche, celle de Pouffsouffle, commençait à bruire de curiosité. James lança un regard assassin à Sirius, fourragea dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette, mais Sirius le devança en mettant fin au sort.

Il songeait que lui n'aurait pas abandonné le genou et aurait continué à le caresser au su et vu de tout le monde.

Il rangea sa baguette et quand il se redressa, il vit Mac Go qui marchait en sa direction.

Il se demanda quel allait être le chef d'inculpation.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de pas, il vit qu'elle n'avait que la bouche serrée, soit le niveau d'alerte 1, ses narines n'étaient pas blanches à force d'être pincées (elle avait un nez superbe, un modèle d'équilibre, fin et brusque ) et ses yeux se contentaient d'être vaguement ennuyés ; remplis de souvenirs de vacances peut-être ?

Et puis, il la soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir si tôt donner à voir aux premières année la Mac Go vitupérante qu'il savait extirper du mauvais fond d'elle même. A ce petit jeu de contrôle et de volonté, ce n'est plus toujours elle qui gagnait. Elle s'obligea à sourire aux premières années, d'abord, aux autres ensuite. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur les places vides ou désertées.

- Master Black, je ne pense pas vous avoir vu lors de la cérémonie d'hier soir. A moins que je ne vous aie pas aperçu dans la .. foule ? Il n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes d'être discret. Vous aimez à vous donner en spectacle, n'est-il pas vrai ? Encore ce matin… qu'était-ce donc ?

Il décida de se lever afin de lui répondre – à elle de décider si elle voulait y voir un signe de respect ou une déclaration d'insolence, car il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant et elle serait obligée de lever les yeux sur lui.

– C'était une démonstration à usage des premières années, professeur.

– Vous l'avaient-ils demandé ?

– Non, mais j'ai pensé que … que ce serait un bon moyen de dissiper leur appréhension.. avant leur premier cours.

Elle resta silencieuse, Sirius se dit qu'elle était en train de décider du niveau de stupidité qu'il convenait d'accorder à sa remarque.

– Master Black, je vous saurais gré de ne pas vous substituer aux professeurs de votre école afin de déterminer quelle est la meilleure méthode d'acclimatation de nos jeunes recrues. Bien sûr, si, un jour, vous vous décidiez pour la carrière d'enseignant et que vous fassiez, à ce titre, partie de conseil pédagogique, il est certain que votre avis serait examiné avec tout le soin requis.

Ses lèvres se rassemblèrent en une petite moue ironique. Il aurait aimé voir quelle tête faisaient les autres, mais il était décidé à ne pas la quitter des yeux avant qu'elle ne soit partie.

– Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

– Avec Master Lupin.

Il avait prononcé le master avec emphase, pour se ficher d'elle et de ses manières affectées, et aussi pour détourner son attention du mensonge, mais elle ne cilla pas.

- Il avait prévenu le directeur qu'il était… indisposé.

Elle serra brièvement les dents, révélant les muscles de ses mâchoires. Avait-t-elle la mâchoire aussi puissante que celle d'un loup ? Elle était aussi sécrète et aussi dure que Lunard.

– C'est fort amical de votre part. Je demanderais néanmoins à votre condisciple de confirmer.

Elle se détourna de lui, rappela aux premières années que son cours commençait dans précisément huit minutes et elle se mit en marche vers la table des professeurs.

– La vache, elle a raison, il est exactement huit heures vingt deux, comment elle a fait, elle a même pas regardé sa montre ! C'était Hanson Darlington, un deuxième année qui avait suivi l'échange avec autant de fascination que les nouveaux.

– Te frappe pas mon vieux, et vous, les petits, ne vous imaginez pas qu'elle une pendule magique dans le ciboulot, elle a simplement regardé la montre de notre ami Black. Elle est du genre à soigner ses effets, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Ah, se dit Sirius, Cornedrue les avait donc épié avec la plus grande des attentions. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et croisa son regard. James prit son temps et finit par répondre

– Si j'étais toi, je m'arrangerai pour choper _Master_ Lupin dès son arrivée, pour lui parler de ton alibi.

Il s'esclaffa, se mit debout d'un bond, repoussant vivement sa chaise au tout dernier moment, comme s'il effectuait une esquive de quidditch, et aida Lily à se lever à son tour, en lui frôlant inutilement les fesses. Les petits les suivirent comme une volée de mini corneilles, et les autres quittèrent la table à leur tour.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et Peter qui finissait un bout de crumpet.

– Tu l'as foutue en rogne dès le premier jour ; par moment, je me demande si tu le fais pas exprès. En tout cas, je peux te dire que les autres tables se sont rincées l'œil. Bon enfin, comme ça, tous les nouveaux de toutes les maisons savent qui tu es…et tu as braillé tellement fort qu'ils doivent savoir aussi qui est Master Lupin et qu'il est sujet à des indispositions. Je suppose que ça va bien plaire à Lunard, une telle publicité.

Par Merlin, ce connard d'empiffré était par moment d'une finesse stupéfiante !

- T'aurais vraiment pu faire gaffe, déjà tu racontes que tu étais avec lui et maintenant…

– Ta gueule petit rat, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un directeur de conscience et d'ailleurs le jour où ..

Il vit Peter avaler prestement sa dernière bouchée et afficher un grand sourire ravi.

– Oh, salut Bertha. Tu sais que Sirius se cherche une directrice de conscience… tu voudrais pas postuler ? je crois que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Sirius renonça à chercher quoi répondre, il lui semblait préférable d'accueillir Bertha, un peu surpris qu'elle se soit déplacée de l'autre bout de la salle pour venir le trouver - à moins que ce ne soit pour Peter ? L'idée était salement désagréable.

– Hi Sirius, ça va ? Peter, on s'est déjà vu.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, masquant Queudver.

– Dis donc, tu parles d'une rentrée fracassante. Elle marqua une légère pose.

– Ah, tu fronces les sourcils, caro mio, j'ai l'impression que j'en rajoute une couche malvenue. Bien… voilà ce qui m'amène : Mac Go, après votre scène de ménage…

- Scène de ménage ? … il se gratta la tête et, claquant soudain de doigts - Ah oui, bien sûr, du style : qu'est-ce que t 'as foutu de ta nuit… je peux connaître le nom de la greluche ?

– Hé, c'est vrai qu'il lui a pas demandé son nom, James, à ta fiancée.

Bertha tourna la tête du côté de Peter, qui frétillait, comme si elle avait été piquée par une guêpe

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Décidément, on est à peine au début du premier jour et une fiancée maintenant. Tu confonds pas avec Lucius ?

– Eh Bertha, me regarde pas avec ces yeux furieux, c'est une connerie de James, alors STP je ne prends pas les engueulades à sa place. C'est juste que ce matin, on a le droit à un sketch de Potter, il a imaginé que Sirius avait une nana dans son lit, et il nous l'a présentée.. très drôle.

– Ah, je vois, elle était jolie j'imagine ? les cheveux blonds et bouclés ?

Sirius lui mit la main sur l'épaule, qui se crispa, et la ramena en face de lui

– Non, elle avait juste un gros cul. Il n'a pas été capable de nous en dire plus. Laisse tomber Bertha, c'était pas très philosophique. Alors Gogo ?

– Elle m'a demandé si je t'avais vu dans le Poudlard Express hier…

- La foutue garce, pourquoi t'emmerder avec cette histoire, toi ?

– A ton avis ?

– J'vois pas.

Il haussa les épaules, trop haut et jugea plus prudent de dégager ses yeux sur le côté, c'est fou comme il était prêt de flancher. Pourtant que savait Bertha de l'idée qui était nichée au centre de lui ?

– Elle connaît ma position sur le mensonge.

– Aaah, tu peux m'expliquer, j'suis pas au courant.

Elle soupira, avec exaspération et lui fila un coup sur la main, avec une cuillère qui traînait.

– Je lui ai dit que tu étais avec moi, comprends moi, tout le monde t'a vu dans le PoudEx, cela n'aurait servi à rien de lui raconter le contraire. J'ai juste ajouté que tu avais des remords de ne pas être avec Remus. Et que peut-être tu allais retourner le voir. A toi de te débrouiller avec ça, et Remus j'imagine… tu vas lui demander de te couvrir ?

- Oui, au point où j'en suis …

Elle le contemplait avec une attention trop profonde à son goût.

– Dis-moi, c'est quoi le risque Sirius ? Une rebuffade de Mac Go suivie d'une détention… c'est vraiment ce que tu redoutes ? C'est pas trop ton genre, non ? Lily m'a dit ce que tu leur avais demandé ce matin.

Il envoya voltiger la cuillère, Bertha la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le sol.

– Bordel, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, tout ce qui se dit devant James est aussitôt répété et déformé au plus grand bénéfice d'Evans !

– Répété, oui, déformé sans doute pas, enfin mis en forme à la sauce Potter j'imagine, mais Lily n'est pas idiote, contrairement à ce que tu aimerais bien croire, elle est capable de faire la part des choses dans ce qu'il lui raconte.

Il se remit à manger, la bouche pleine, elle comprendrait qu'il ne lui réponde rien.

– Tu sais quand il revient ?

Il essaya une grimace, la première qui venait : la bouche tordue et la langue pointant dans le haut d'une joue.

– Remus. Allez zut, réponds ! Tu es vraiment répugnant quand tu manges comme ça, tu as du beurre qui te coule sur le menton !

– Non.

– Si, je t'assure, tu as du beurre qui coule. Regarde.

Elle posa deux doigts sur le haut de son menton, juste sous les lèvres, il les sentit glisser vers le bas. Ensuite, elle porta la main à sa bouche, et passa un rapide coup de langue sur ses doigts.

– Si, c'est bien du beurre.

– Non, on ne sait pas quand Remus rentre, je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure, à Sirius, il dit que la lune est couchée, mais que ça dépend du temps qu'il va mettre à récupérer.

Bertha se tourna sur la gauche

– Merci, Peter de ta loquacité.

Elle se mit debout.

- Bon, j'y vais, je commence par herbo, il va falloir que je pique un sprint jusqu'à chez Choupette. Euh, si jamais je tombe sur Remus, qu'est-ce que je lui dit ?

– Mumeumee

– Bon sang, Sirius Black, tu ne sais pas qu'on ne doit pas parler la bouche pleine… avale et répète.

Il n'avala pas et lui répondit, la bouche toujours pleine.

– Dis lui qu'il la boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait vu.

Elle lui décocha un regard furibond et secoua la tête d'énervement.

– Je lui demanderai quand même s'il a passé de bonnes vacances.

– Mais si tu veux, ma chère, mais, ça m'étonnerait bien qu'il se soit éclaté autant que moi.

– Effectivement, il a été obligé de bosser, lui.

Elle balaya la table du regard, la petite cuillère était toujours là où elle l'avait posée, elle s'en saisit vivement, l'amena à bonne hauteur de la tasse de Sirius et la laissa retomber – un parfait plongeon qui fit jaillir le fameux mélange café citrouille jusque sur les manches du jeune homme.

– Répugnant, je disais.

Et elle tourna les talons, au comble de l'exaspération.

– Et de deux !

– On dit de mes deux, petit rat.

– Non, en voilà deux fichues en colère, Mac Go, Bertha. C'est quoi ta prochaine cible ? Jetta ? Tu sais qu'on commence avec elle, trois heures de spé.. et ce soir à nouveau deux heures avec toute la promo. Cinq heures de charmes et sorts tous les lundis… Il émit un long soupir douloureux.

- Ça va échauffer le manche de ta baguette, dis-moi. Elle sera toute raide à la fin de la journée !

Peter lui fila une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Ah, excellent je vais la refaire à Baldwin ! Bon, si j'étais toi, je ne me pointerais pas en retard au premier cours de ta majeure.

Il partit à son tour, et Sirius entreprit d'essuyer ses manches.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) sort aimablement prêté par Guézanne et tiré de son opus major (quoique terminé à la serpe….) _Journaux Croisés_, chapitre 35


	6. On a retrouvé un maraudeur

Zazaone – j'avais déjà répondu aux insinuations bi - lol ! Le parallèle jalousie Nigel Shaula et James Lily fonctionne - le syndrome 'chacun a sa chacune et moi alors pourquoi je reste seul… !' mais quand même, Sirius n'est pas jaloux de James comme il l'est de son père … aucune envie de coucher avec Evans (je suis catégorique).

Fénice – j'espère que Remus ne va pas te decevoir (à vrai dire, je flippe ! ). Pas beaucoup de lumière alors… black is black (?). Lily écrasée par James… tendance à la voir comme ça, et comme je porte sur elle le regard de Sirius … les Maraudeurs trop dans leur rôle, faut que je travaille sur le glissement et le décalage alors ?

Guézanne – la complexité des rapports inter-maraudeurs… euh, tu m'affoles là ! C'est vraiment si tordu que cela ? La composante Shaula - et son impact.. wait and see !

Merci à Redblesskid d'avoir mis Black Lignage en alerte et à BêtaG et ses impressionnants délais de correction ! (les plus rapides de l'Ouest ?)

Reviews welcome !

0000000000000000

**On a retrouvé un maraudeur **

Remus ne revint que le surlendemain, il fit son apparition au premier cours de la matinée, Charmes, le cours commun pour toute la promotion. Evidemment, il n'arborait pas la tête d'un mec qui revient de vacances, se dit Sirius, en découvrant qu'il n'était pas loin de lui en tenir rigueur. Il était pâle, les joues creuses et les yeux sombres. Mais les cheveux ras et une robe neuve, beau noir brillant. Ça, c'était nouveau, cet air propre sur lui. Il pensa à ce que Bertha lui avait rappelé – que Remus travaillait pendant ses vacances. Par nécessité. Du moins avait-il gagné de quoi passer chez le coupe-tif et le tailleur. Quand il pensait que lui avait gardé exprès sa tenue de l'année dernière, justement pour ne pas lui faire honte. Putain de Merlin, tout devait toujours être si compliqué ?

Il s'était arrangé pour arriver au tout dernier moment, lorsque Jetta faisait signe à ses élèves d'entrer. Ainsi, sa réapparition passa presque inaperçue et de toute façon Lily, et Bertha, avaient expliqué à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait été malade.

Certains prirent de ses nouvelles, et puis le cercle des très proches constitua le comité d'accueil - Peter bavant presque sur ses chaussures d'excitation, James faisant de grands gestes excités, Lily l'embrassant rapidement sur les deux joues,Thibert lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos, et Lunard répondant avec son habituel flegme, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas encore mort.

Il alla présenter ses excuses au professeur Toura et s'installa à la place que Lily lui avait réservée, entre elle et Queudver. Ce qui ne laissa à Sirius pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir, soit à côté de James s'il voulait reconstituer le rang des Maraudeurs (avec Evans dans le rôle de l'intruse), soit à un autre rang pour foutre en l'air leur petit comité d'accueil.

Il choisit de prendre place à côté de Bertha, elle-même installée à gauche de Bacqueville. Elle lui envoya une petite grimace en signe de bienvenue.

« Alors, satisfaite de ton inspection… pas de beurre aujourd'hui ? Tu ne tâtes pas le bestiau ?

– Tu te prends pour une vache ?

– Une vache, où çà, où çà ? »

Les yeux rieurs, Thibert faisait mine de chercher autour de lui.

« Arrête Thibert, fini Jersey, ici, c'est Poudlard, et s'il y a des vaches, elles sont sacrées, et elles s'appellent Dumb Dumb et Gogo ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, les têtes du second rang se retournèrent et les imitèrent, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, James se racla bruyamment la gorge et s'exclama qu'il était impossible de prendre des notes avec un tel charivari. Sirius se retourna pour lui balancer une vanne et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lunard.

Mais il était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse espérer y lire quelque chose. Lunard se détourna, l'air indifférent. Jetta réclama le silence et le cours reprit.

… Premier chapitre, titre un – Les sorts communs … Paragraphe un - Les sorts défensifs…

Les plumes s'activaient, Jetta dictait de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'il recopiait une formule inscrite au tableau, il vit que seuls trois élèves occupaient une place au premier rang – Sévèrement Con, le cheveu impeccablement crasseux, sa cousine Narcissa, dans une robe qui scintillait doucement (il repensa à Witch Chic) et son bellâtre, son teint de cadavre de luxe et le bras en écharpe.

Evidemment il ne prenait pas de notes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé, le bloody bastard ? Etait-ce juste un truc pour jouer la grosse feignasse ?

Zut, il avait loupé au moins cinquante mots ! Au bout de dix minutes, Jetta se lança enfin dans une de ses fameuses anecdotes, qui faisaient d'elles la prof la plus rigolote de tout Poudlard. Surtout qu'à partir de la sixième année, ses histoires avaient parfois un petit quelque chose de border line sous la ceinture qui enchantait ses élèves. Sirus se pencha par derrière Bertha, frôlant la natte de sa joue, il tapa sur le bras de Thibert et lui glissa :

« Tu me raconteras, hein, et il revint à sa place.

– Eh, Bertha, tu as vu Remus ce matin ? »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et remit sa natte en place.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé vers lui, quand il est arrivé ?

– Merde, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ! Je ne voulais pas déranger leur comité de bienvenue, tu vois, ça ressemblait à Vive les héros qui rentrent à la maison, style Back to Poudlard leur truc !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, ils disaient bonjour à un copain, à un des leurs ! Méfie-toi Sirius, tu vas devenir comme Severus – à pleurnicher que personne ne t'aime et à te rendre insupportable pour jus-ti-fier combien tu as raison de penser que personne ne t'aime ! »

_Si, il y a une qui m'aime, et c'est bien la seule chose qui m'importe… et qui m'affole_

«Mais toi, miss Philosphy qui voit clair dans mon jeu, tu m'aimes ? »

Il vit tout d'un coup le visage de Bertha se décomposer et se recomposer sous d'autres traits, à la fois plus gracieux et plus durs.

« Oui. Sirius. Oui. »

Elle avait marqué une pause entre les trois mots, le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer.

Trois fois, trois mots.

Trois autres mots : _Sirius regarde moi_.

Il se devait de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles. Il eut soudain l'impression absurde que Lunard le regardait et le tapait dans le dos.

« Sirius, ça va ? » C'était à nouveau Bertha à côté de lui.

« Tu es tout pâle… »

Il ne répondit pas à la question.

« Tu l'as vu ?

– Oui, quand il est arrivé…

- Il est venu te voir ?

– Oui. Il revenait de chez Old Dumb.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Que tu avais quelque chose à lui dire.

– Et ?

– Et il m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait ..

– Ah bon ?

– La première personne qu'il a vue en remettant le pied à Poudlard, c'est MC Potions (1) tu vois. Et comme ton petit sketch avec MacG n'est pas tombé au fond d'un chaudron muet, votre cher ennemi a sauté sur l'occasion et a raconté à Remus combien il avait de la chance d'avoir un copain, enfin un véritable ami, comme toi, une vraie nounou …

- Et Remus, il a pris ça comment ? »

Bertha lui envoya une grimace, le nez froncé et les yeux plissés. Elle était irritée, et il savait pourquoi – Remus avait dû salement encaisser le coup. Et le grand cœur de Miss Bertha avait dû y aller de son petit refrain. Et pour lui, ça allait être un sermon… sur la nécessité de ne pas bousiller ses amitiés et d'assumer tout seul ses conneries. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se foutre royalement de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, pourquoi était-il suspendu à ses lèvres comme un condamné devant son juge ? Et s'il lui parlait de Shaula, saurait-elle trouver une réponse ? Ou alors, ce qu'il pourrait lui en dire la rendrait muette, muette, réduite au silence, Bertha, et se cachant les yeux pour ne plus le voir.

– Il a confirmé ta charmante histoire à Severus, il n'allait évidemment pas lui faire le plaisir d'exposer vos petits arrangements entre amis, même avant d'avoir été mis au courant. Solidarité inter-maraudeurs, j'imagine. Je l'ai aussi prévenu que Gogo le convoquerait très certainement et qu'il aurait à te couvrir jusqu'au bout. »

Elle s'était ressaisie de sa plume et la faisait tourner entre ses mains. Sirius voyait la plume aller et venir, sur un rythme nerveux et saccadé. Il déglutit avant de se lancer :

– Et il a dit quoi ? Je suppose qu'il a soupiré et levé les yeux au plafond .. »

Il commença à ricaner et découvrit que c'est le rire qui s'imposait finalement. Et Bertha souriait, maintenant, et la plume ne faisait plus que caresser le parchemin déroulé devant elle.

– Il a répondu qu'entre Mac Go, et toi le choix était vite fait… car il préfère les chiens aux chats. Bon, je pense qu'elle ne le croira pas, mais … elle sera sensible à cette hm manifestation de solidarité entre deux brillants étudiants de sa prestigieuse maison.. donc, à mon avis, vous êtes tranquilles. Et les Serpentards vont la boucler… Remus et MacGo vont leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Mais, dis-moi, Sirius, tu étais où la nuit de la rentrée ? »

Durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient chuchoté, ils s'étaient tenus proche l'un de l'autre, presque épaule contre épaule, mais pour poser cette nouvelle question, Bertha s'était éloignée, venant presque se coller contre Thibert, qui leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux, avant de rediriger son regard vers Toura, toujours en train de raconter son histoire.

« C'était la pleine lune et Patmol avait envie de se dégourdir les pattes … alors, il est allé dans le souterrain, vers la cabane hurlante, des fois où il y aurait trouvé un loup solitaire. Mais il n'y a vu que des musaraignes et encore il n'a pas été fichu d'en attraper une ! Ce chien est un véritable incapable ! »

Elle poussa un léger soupir.

« Miss Lebewohl, un problème à me signaler, un voisin envahissant peut-être ? »

La voix de Jetta les fit sursauter, ils levèrent les yeux en même temps et la découvrirent, à l'extrémité de leur rang, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, occupée à lisser les plis de sa jupe verte. Sirius remarqua comme Bertha la regardait calmement, presque amicalement.

« Aucun problème, professeur, et puis, en cas de besoin, je maîtrise parfaitement les sorts de répulsion. »

Lucius se retourna vers le reste de la classe, en grimaçant suffisamment pour leur faire comprendre combien le mouvement était rendu douloureux par son bras blessé et il s'exclama :

« Et si j'étais toi, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir … je crois même que tu aurais dû déjà mettre tes talents en œuvre depuis longtemps. »

Bertha siffla entre ses dents, en direction du premier rang. Leur professeur avait assisté à l'échange, sans faire mine de s'interposer. Elle regagna son estrade d'un pas vif et vint de positionner devant eux, prenant appui sur le bord de son bureau.

« Bien, un peu de silence, je vous prie. Cet intéressant petit épisode va me donner l'occasion de préciser un point. La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent… depuis longtemps et vous avez eu l'occasion de constater combien j'ai toujours usé, fort modérément, de mon pouvoir de retirer des points à vos maisons respectives. Malgré cela, je crois avoir toujours maintenu la discipline suffisante au bon déroulement de nos cours. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes en septième et dernière année… ce qui veut dire que dans un an, vous vous retrouverez, ou à continuer vos études post-poudlard, ou à travailler. Et, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne sera plus question de points à perdre ou à gagner, ou du moins pas sous cette forme… que je qualifierais volontiers … de puérile. Donc, cette année, moi et vous, du moins dans le cadre de mon cours, nous laissons tomber ce petit jeu. Albus Dumbledore est au courant de ma décision, il m'a même fait l'honneur de la soutenir…toutefois pas au point de l'imposer aux autres professeurs… chacun reste donc libre de sa décision. Vous aurez donc tout le loisir de perdre ou gagner des points avec.. Minerva Mac Gonagall, pour ne citer qu'elle. »

Le professeur Toura balaya du regard sa classe, laissant ses élèves assimiler la nouvelle et savourer cette dernière pique.

« Je vois certains d'entre vous frémir d'excitation -

tous les élèves se regardèrent d'un air faussement interrogateur

- à la perspective de pouvoir perturber ce cours en toute impunité. Si j'étais eux, si par exemple j'étais Messieurs Potter, Black ou Malefoy…la liste n'est évidemment pas exhaustive, je pourrais y rajouter Monsieur Goyle, je me garderais bien de me considérer dans cette classe comme en terrain conquis… il est bien évident que je garde tout mon pouvoir disciplinaire et que je n'hésiterais pas à infliger la dose de détention qui s'imposera. Et faites moi confiance pour vous trouver des travaux pratiques sensiblement plus intelligents que des lignes à copier ou des coupes de quidditch à astiquer. Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions à faire, c'est bien évidemment le moment.

- Professeur, pouvez-vous nous confirmer que c'est votre dernière année à Poudlard ? »

La question avait été posée par Evans et sembla prendre Jetta de cours. Ses sourcils se mirent à onduler et elle frappa nerveusement du pied sur l'estrade qui émit de petits grincements désapprobateurs. Il semblait qu'Evans avait tapé dans le mille, mais comment fichtre savait-elle cela ?

Sirius se retourna vers elle, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, pendant un bref instant, la salle de cours ne fut plus qu'un bruit de fesses et de robes glissant sur les bancs. Evans était toute rouge et regrettait visiblement d'avoir posé sa question. James lui tapotait la main d'un air rassurant, tout en adressant des grimaces désolées à l'attention de Toura.

« Dix points de moins pour Griffondor ! » Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde au professeur pour identifier celui qui venait de parler et la tension que la question de Lily avait fait surgir sur son visage disparut immédiatement, remplacée par une espèce de soulagement.

« Mister Malfoy, à quel petit jeu stupide jouez-vous ? Etes-vous sûr d'avoir tiré les bonnes conclusions de ce que j'ai pris la peine de vous expliquer ? Vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours, et n'ayez crainte, je vais penser à une détention à effectuer sans l'aide de votre précieux bras droit… Miss Black, j'entends. »

A l'énoncé de son nom, Narcissa sursauta sur son siège, et sa robe se mit à briller de plus belle. Jetta prit tout le temps nécessaire pour observer le phénomène, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Sur ce, nous reprenons notre cours. Deuxième paragraphe – les sorts mixtes. »

Plus tard, ils eurent le droit à un second intermède, il entendait vaguement la voix de Jetta qui parlait d'un exondus lancé par erreur par le secrétaire particulier d'un vieux ministre et qui avait déclenché une panique monstre en pleine réception officielle du Nouvel An, puisque toutes les bouteilles s'étaient vidées les unes après les autres.

Les autres élèves riaient, il entendit Bacqueville se demander avec quoi les ministériels s'étaient finalement pintés. Lui revoyait, sans savoir pourquoi, une photographie de Shaula, jeune fille. Elle devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, elle était habillée en tenue d'hiver moldue, sans doute pour aller skier, pantalon fuseau et gros anorak bordé de fourrure. Elle tenait un bonnet à pompons dans sa main. Elle portait deux nattes enroulées sur le dessus de sa tête.

Lorsque Toura donna le signal de fin de cours, il s'arrangea pour sortir dans les premiers, guettant Lunard et essayant d'éviter tous les autres. Ce qui se révéla assez facile – toutes les filles s'agglutinèrent autour de Lily comme autant de trolls autour d'un feu de salamandres afin d'en savoir davantage sur la dernière année de Jetta Toura. De leur groupe compact monta bientôt un bruissement excité et des ' STP Lily, soit chic' , et des 'oh' et 't'es vraiment certaine ?'

Enfin, Lunard arriva au niveau du renfoncement où il s'était à moitié planqué. Il fit entendre un psssss, de peur de ne pas être vu, mais ç'aurait été bien improbable que Lunard ne l'ait pas remarqué… il ne s'était caché qu'à moitié. Ou alors, il avait eu peur que l'autre passe en le snobant. Oh merde, ça n'allait pas recommencer, les cas de conscience et les atermoiements, bientôt il n'allait plus pouvoir se supporter lui-même.

« Salut, Lunard. Ça va comme tu veux ? »

Il dut lui emboîter le pas, car Remus n'avait pas fait mine de s'arrêter.

« Evidemment ça va, j'ai la chance de connaître un mec qui joue à la nounou avec moi … ou qui le fait croire.

- Oh, zut, ne commence pas, je plaide coupable, Bertha m'a déjà fait la leçon. Et elle m'a raconté que tu avais été harponné par Suce Potions. Et que tu l'avais rembarré ! »

Lunard stoppa net, emporté par son élan, Sirius mit deux pas pour s'en apercevoir. S'apercevoir qu'il se marrait doucement aussi. Et que, soudain, il avait meilleur mine.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir de commencer l'année de cette façon, ce fut assez … hm jouissif de voir Rogue se décomposer devant moi. Il aurait pu se douter que j'allais … que j'allais te repêcher. Je ne sais pas quelle idée il se fait de l'amitié…

- A mon avis aucune, et c'est pas Malfoy qui pourrait lui apprendre… ce que ça signifie vraiment. Donc, Monsieur Lunard passe l'éponge ?

- Ouais, j'abandonne les poursuites ; laisse tomber, je répéterai ton histoire à Mac Go. Et j'ai même pas besoin de savoir ce qui t'a pris. Je sais juste qu'il y a, souvent, trois gus autour de moi, quand j'en ai besoin.

- Dommage que les deux autres ne soient pas là pour t'entendre…

- Ben, mon grand, tu iras leur raconter ce que je pense d'eux, hein. J'suis pas très doué pour les grands sentiments. »

Ils s'envoyèrent une petite bourrade dans les cotes.

« On a cours ensemble ?

- Ouh, là , du calme, je connais pas encore ça par cœur ! »

Il plongea dans sa sacoche et en extirpa son emploi du temps.

« Alors, voyons vouère, mercredi, 10 heures 15 – beurk … Potions. J'ai déjà la gerbe.

– On est avec les Aspics ?

– Pendant une heure, et ensuite finito, mais eux ils continuent. Je suis sûr que Rogue en pisse déjà d'excitation dans sa robe !

– Ou dans son chaudron ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Sirius dut même s'appuyer sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Après Potions, ils avaient encore une heure d'Astronomie. A la fin de ce cours, Lunard voulut remonter au dortoir, afin de déballer ses affaires. Sirius s'imposa, et le suivit.

Finalement, ce fut Lunard qui rompit le silence :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Toura ? Elle s'en va ?

– Demande à Lily, c'est elle qui a lancé le truc.. un truc de fille.. tu les as pas vues, à la fin du cours, à jouer aux pipelettes et Oh ! et Ah !

– Elle a encaissé le coup, d'ailleurs..

– Peut-être qu'elle va se marier ? ou qu'elle a accepté un contrat ailleurs … »

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur dortoir, sans avoir rencontré personne.

Lunard ouvrit sa malle, elle portait une grande éraflure sur le côté, toute fraîche.

« T'as eu un problème avec l'escalier ? »

Remus s'interrompit, une pile de livres dans les mains.

« –Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai un peu traîné.. tu vois, le soir de la rentrée.. j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul avec ma malle et ce fichu escalier..

– Ah ? »

Remus se dirigea vers ses étagères et disposa soigneusement ses livres, un à un.

« Tu sais qu'il existe un sort ?

– Oui. Mais j'aime bien toucher les livres.. j'aime leur contact… c'est lisse et doux.

– Ouh, heureusement que je sais qu'on parle de bouquins, parce que .. doux et lisse, ça pourrait prêter à confusion ! »

Il sauta sur son lit et s'y allongea, gêné et furieux. Il ne s'était pas méfié, il ne s'était pas tenu sur ses gardes, et il venait de se faire rattraper. _Doux et lisse. Lisse et doux_. Vite, parler, agiter l'air, ne pas rester seul avec le souvenir.

« Tu sais, que James et Lily .. ça y est, z'ont perdu leur pucelage. »

Lunard s'occupait maintenant de ses vêtements.

« Chacun de leur côté ? ou ensemble ?

– Ahaha, très drôle, old boy, ensemble, forcément.

– Ils t'ont fait leurs confidences ?

– Non, mais c'est évident. Tu n'as pas vu l'air de débilos que James affiche… »

Lunard se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, afin d'y déposer ses affaires de toilette. Il marqua une pause devant le lit de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas un air débile, c'est un air d'amoureux comblé..

– Et alors, c'est la même chose !

– Non. Ça n'a même rien à voir ! »

Il disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, d'où il lui cria

- Et toi ?

– Moi quoi ?

– Tu l'as toujours ?

– Ça te regarde ! »

Il avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'encadra dans la porte de la salle de bains. Remus était en train de s'examiner dans un miroir. Sans se retourner, il lui répondit

« Excuse moi, non, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Et il entreprit de se laver les mains.

« Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

– Oui, si on veut… j'ai travaillé presque en permanence.

– T'as fait quoi ?

– Travaillé dans des restaus… à Londres … chez les moldus, ils sont bien ces gens : à part quelques givrés, ils ne croient pas aux loups-garous.

- Tu as fait la cuisine ? »

Lunard en avait terminé avec ses mains, Sirius se poussa pour le laisser passer.

« Non, tu rigoles…il leur fait des gens qualifiés .. j'ai commencé par la plonge.

– La quoi ?

– La plonge, la vaisselle, sans baguette, tout à la main. Les moldus ont des machines pour faire ça, mais elle était en panne.. c'est comme ça que j'ai été pris.

– Et la baguette, vraiment, jamais ?

- Ohoh, vous êtes là ? vous venez manger ou quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous racontiez, encore une histoire de baguette ? Tu sais, Patmol, que Baldwin l'a trouvée très bonne ! »

Peter en grande forme déboulait dans le dortoir.

Ce fut à tour de Remus de les interroger :

« Quelle histoire ?

Sirius esquissa une pirouette.

– Recyclage d'humour Black au profit du copain de Master Pettigrown, Master Baldwin Schlock-Schlock.

– Baldwin Sčlock, je te signale, un c avec un petit accent.

– Ouais, un c avec un petit accent… j'en connais, c'est pas un petit accent qu'ils ont, mais un petit grain ! Mais tu sais que je vais finir par te taxer, petit rat, un gallion par blague que tu me recycles !

- Bon zut, va falloir que je me restreigne, alors, parce que question argent de poche …

- T'auras qu'à demander à Lunard, il est pété de noises depuis qu'il travaille chez les moldus. »

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se tapa sur le front en se tournant vers Remus

« Ah, c'est vrai, tu nous en avait parlé ! C'était bien ? T'as vu des filles moldues ?

- Non, il a vu des assiettes !

– Fait chier Sirius, laisse le répondre ! Alors t'en a vu ?

– Des assiettes ?

– Ah non, pitié Lunard, fais pas comme l'autre barge .. non des … fiiiilles !

– Je te signale que « des fiiiilles ! » comme tu dis, il y a en plein à Poudlard et dans notre monde.

– Oui, mais paraît que les moldues, elles s'habillent plus …

- Sexy ?

– Non court, et décolleté, et qu'elles ont les jambes longues..et

– Allez Lunard, répond, il va exploser.

– Court, je confirme, les jambes nues aussi et même parfois… »

Lunard passa son bras autour du cou de Peter, l'entraîna vers une fenêtre et lui murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Peter prit un air doucement rêveur.

Sirius leur accorda trois secondes.

« Et t'as fait comment au moment de la PL ? »

Remus revient vers lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je leur ai dit que je me cassais, parce que j' avais trouvé un job mieux payé ailleurs. Aussi simple que ça, et vrai en plus, c'était un restau plus chic, dans le coin de Covent Garden, finie la plonge, je faisais le service – pourboire, bouffe gratuite, et le contact avec le client…

– La cliente, tu veux dire !

– Bof, elles étaient toutes accompagnées …

- Mais ça t'empêchait pas de les mater, non ?

– Non, rien ne m'en empêchait … J'étais libre. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et entreprit de mimer un type sur le point de tomber d'inanition. Au but de cinq secondes de manœuvre, il abandonna et jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux autres. Peine perdue - Peter était toujours plongé dans sa rêverie, et Remus s'y était mis à son tour. Flûte, il crevait de faim et les deux autres se prenaient à fantasmer sur on se demandait quoi ! Il leur agita une main sous les yeux, s'exclama qu'il avait les crocs et partit en courant, criant encore « Qui m'aime me suive ! », se défendant de penser à autre chose que l'assiette qui l'attendait.

En fin d'après-midi, Remus Lupin fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall à laquelle il confirma bien volontiers que Sirius Black était effectivement venu chez lui lors de la dernière pleine lune.

« Je ne vous crois pas le moins du monde, Master Lupin, mais j'imagine que vous avez vos raisons et puisque ce sont les vôtres, et donc celle d'un Griffondor, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. J'en conclus qu'elles sont fort honorables et je considère que l'absence de Master Black est justifiée et que, par conséquent, cette histoire est close. »

&&&&&&&&&&&

Trois jours plus tard, 11 heures du soir, la salle commune des griffondors s'était vidée de tous ses occupants, à l'exception de Sirius.

S'il avait espéré pouvoir rester tranquille et se concentrer sur ses emmerdements, c'était définitivement raté. Enfin, il y avait eu quand même un moment tranquille, Lunard en face de lui, ils avaient étalé un maximum de trucs sur la table, système répulsif contre toute intrusion malvenue. Les autres, les juniors, s'étaient installés ailleurs et ce qui était bougrement plaisant, en leur lançant de regards respectueux. Ils devaient se dire merde 'Une semaine après la rentrée et déjà tout ce boulot !'

S'ils savaient que lui, Sirius Black, n'en avait pas foutu une ramée ce soir là… il avait juste fait semblant, mais brillamment, comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Sauf que là, il réfléchissait à un truc et que ça manquait sérieusement de brillance. C'était beaucoup plus glauque et il n'avait pas trop l'habitude. Ou alors, ça avait toujours été là et il n'avait jamais su le voir – il s'était laissé aveugler – trop de lumière dans les yeux, ça empêchait de voir le reste…

Bien sûr, Lunard n'était pas dupe, mais il avait sur les autres l'avantage d'être à 30 centimètres de lui, donc, pas difficile de comprendre qu'il ne bossait pas. D'ailleurs, il lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien. Il avait failli répondre NON NON NON, mais ç'aurait été injuste pour Lunard. Ç'aurait été injuste de le renvoyer dans ses marques sans lui avoir expliqué, comme une sorte de trahison. Et s'il y en un qu'il ne voulait pas trahir, c'était bien lui. Il pressentait que bientôt, il aurait besoin de lui.

Lunard… Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se laisser coller ce surnom ? Il suffisait que ça leur échappe, à un des trois et certains pourraient avoir des soupçons. Il suffisait de faire certains recoupements, et tout s'expliquait. Heureusement pour lui que la plupart des élèves ici ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur baguette.

Puis Lunard avait baillé, en s'étirant comme un … chat, il s'était frotté les yeux, en baillant à nouveau.

« Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, t'es fatigué, tu vas aller te pieuter et tu me laisses tomber !

– Je suis fatigué, oui, je n'ai pas fait semblant de bosser, moi et je suis assez satisfait de ma dissert et je n'ai pas l'impression que je te laisse tomber : je ne te portais pas à bout de bras, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Si t'as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y, mais sinon, je m'en vais.

– Ben alors, va te coucher… petit loup ! »

Il lui répondit 'Sale clebs ! ', mais en lui souriant. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il avait cherché, mais voilà il avait fait surgir un de ces drôles de moment où Lunard était en paix avec son loup. Il sentait en lui Patmol qui s'agitait, prêt à sauter de joie sur la table, comme un chien fou, un bon clebs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son humeur joyeuse s'était fait la malle quelque part ailleurs et il contemplait son manuel de métamorphoses d'un air lugubre, en tournant une page de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant.

Après dix autres minutes, il avait enfin pris une décision – il abandonnait la dissert de Mac Go – _Commentez la décision du Magemagot établissant l'obligation de recensement pour les animagi – vous mettrez notamment en évidence les conséquences sur l'expression des libertés individuelles sorcières_ - et il se réattaquait aux travaux pratiques de Charmes – après tout c'était la matière où il lui faudrait récolter le maximum de points, il lui suffisait de faire un carton en fin d'année et, par le jeu des coefficients, il aurait son diplôme et peu importent ses résultats dans les autres disciplines.

Voilà, c'était déjà une ligne d'action, pas trop compliquée celle-là, pas besoin de se poser de questions, suffisait de suivre le programme. Il s'exclama « Demandez le programme ! » et sa voix résonna comme une idiote dans la pièce désertée.

Le soir de la rentrée, alors que Patmol s'était refugié dans le souterrain, Nigel et Shaula étaient à l'opéra et avaient brillé aux bras l'un de l'autre. Il se donna un coup de pied dans la cheville et s'attaqua à sa recherche sur les sorts totipotents.

« Tu viens pas te coucher, tu travailles ? »C'était Peter, ébouriffé, en pyjama, il se demanda si le petit rat avait été envoyé par le petit loup. Non, il ne pensait pas que Lunard lui aura fait une telle vacherie. Alors pourquoi donc l'autre venait l'emmerder ?

« Non, je pense à ma mère. »

Pour se punir de s'être si facilement trahi, il envoya bouler tous les bouquins étalés devant lui sur le sol, juste aux pieds de Peter.

« Et alors, c'est pas la peine de te foutre en rogne pour ça. Si je devais tout balancer à chaque fois que je pense à la mienne ! Ou alors, elle t'a déjà envoyé une beuglante ? »

Il regardait Peter, pesant le pour et le contre. Il se décida pour le pour.

« Et alors, tu penses souvent à … ta mère ? »

Peter rougit et commença à bafouiller. Il ne put résister, tant pis s'il le braquait et n'en tirait finalement rien.

« Suce ton pouce un coup, si ça peut t'aider ! Et pas la peine de tabasser mes bouquins. »

Il prit sa baguette et cria « Accio bordel ! »

Tous les livres et rouleaux de parchemin atterrirent sur le bureau, créant un monstrueux désordre, bousculant les piles soigneusement établies par Remus avec ses propres affaires. Bon, il avait bloqué Peter, il n'aurait pas sa réponse, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que Queudver ait l'esprit aussi tordu que lui.

« Fait chier, Sirius. Et puis, d'abord, ça t'intéresse pas, c'est ma vie privée. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune. Sirius lui lança encore

« Allez, va sucer ton pouce. »

Il avait failli ajouter « Va te toucher la bite », mais au dernier moment, quelque chose l'avait retenu qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sens des convenances…non, c'était infiniment plus dérangeant que ça. Il y avait des mots qui ne passaient plus. Des mots orduriers. Ils avaient été amusants à manier, maintenant, ils étaient dangereux.

Il s'obligea à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans les affaires de Lunard. Il laissa passer encore un quart d'heure, et jugeant que Peter avait eu largement le temps de se fourrer au lit, il gagna leur dortoir.

Il ne s'endormit pas avec une heure du matin, essayant vainement d'écarter de lui trop d'images trop perturbantes – il eut même l'impression un moment qu'il faisait de grands gestes de bras pour repousser une Shaula dont les nattes traînaient sur le sol derrière elle, comme autant de serpents rutilants, et qui lui chuchotait : _Oui. Sirius. Oui_.

(1) comme Master of Ceremony…


	7. Une idée, vite !

Alana – ouh là, je suis servi en références prestigieuses… alors, si tu as relu – maintiens-tu la piste incestueuse ?

Guézanne – après Œdipe et Hamlet, l'Education sentimentale… vais finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Alors déjà ? pas encore ? la grande question à ce moment- là de la vie !

Et pour Bertha, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle pense vraiment…je crois que la fic a besoin d'une ambigüité plus légère à côté de celle entre Shaula et Sirius.

Zazaone – Lunard est sans doute celui qui maintient la cohésion dans le groupe, parce qu'il est diplomate, du genre à arrondir les angles… un modérateur en somme ! Et puis le mien va franchir ce fameux passage dont parle Fénice avant celui de Guézanne. !

Le brouillage Bertha Shaula… il est voulu (par moi) et créé (inconsciemment ) par Sirius. Sans doute une façon d'essayer de s'en tirer.

Fénice – tous tordus alors ? lol reste à savoir si on est tordu de l'intérieur, ou si ce sont les autres ou les circonstances qui nous tordent ? ou encore si on plie ou si on casse ?

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo

Vite, une idée !

Il n'aurait pas cru que cela serait si dur sans elle, il avait pensé que la routine de Poudlard, les cours et les Maraudeurs seraient suffisants pour la maintenir à distance. Mais elle était presque continuellement dans sa tête, il l'appelait elle l'appelait. Il était sûr qu'elle pensait à lui, il avait peur de se réveiller le matin dans un lit où il aurait pensé à elle ou, pire encore, crié son nom en dormant (et quel nom d'ailleurs : Shaula ou Maman – il s'imaginait aisément tout le bénéfice que Cornedrue pourrait tirer d'un tel aveu de faiblesse. Ou plutôt de folie – folie mise à nu dans le mauvais jeu d'un rêve cruel).

Pour la première fois, il était dans le camp de ceux qui ont peur, et en même temps, il espérait follement ce qu'il redoutait si fortement.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, et en vitesse.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, il profita de ce que toute la bande était réunie autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, à l'exception de Peter – pris sans doute de son habituelle fringale matinale, il avait fait, comme le disait Lunard, l'ouverture du buffet. Frétillant d'excitation (pas la peine de se demander si en fait il se forçait) il les interpella

« Alors, Messieurs, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que nous devons trouver une nana à mettre dans les pattes de Peter ?

- Mouarf, m'est avis qu'il faudrait procéder à l'envers si on veut que ça marche et coller Peter dans les bras d'une fille…et encore avec un sort de _gluemestrong_ si on veut que ça tienne !

- Hm, là, vous êtes un peu lourds, quand même … il n'est pas si moche que ça, le petit rat !

- Ah, sûr que si on part de ce point de vue là, il est plus mignon qu'un rat ! Non, vraiment, Lunard, si tu étais une fille, tu te vois sortir avec Peter ! et l'embrasser dans le cou !

– Moi non… mais de toute façon, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer me glissant dans la peau d'une fille … »

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire en même temps et heureusement que j'ai la bouche vide, pensa Sirius, sinon, j'en connais un qui aurait été arrosé de café !

« Non, M'sieur l'innocent, tu vois, c'est pas précisément dans la peau qu'il faut se glisser.. »

Lunard se figea d'un seul coup, comme si James venait de le stupéfixier. A quelques places de distance, des petits commençaient à prêter l'oreille, et Sirius leur décocha un regard d'avertissement – et décida de s'amuser un peu avec eux.

« Si j'étais vous, plutôt que d'écouter des conversatios que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je bosserai plutôt mes Potions : mon petit doigt, que je trempe tous les matins dans votre théière, histoire de me tenir informé de vos progrès, m'a dit que Potaunoir va vous coller une interro surprise sur les réactions de concoctio-réduction. »

Certains se mirent à rire, d'autres ne firent que sourire, en regardant la fameuse théière d'un air soupçonneux et les plus anxieux se précipitèrent sur leur cours de potions. Avant de se retourner vers Lunard et Cornedrue, il eut encore le temps de noter que Miss La Natte n'était pas là.

« Bon, et bien moi, j'ai déjà bossé sur le sujet et je peux vous présenter une liste de candidates …

- J'espère que tu ne les as pas choisies trop jeunes !

– C'est vrai que Old Dumb ne nous a encore jamais sanctionné pour détournements de mineurs… à mon avis, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que nous coller à Azkaban pour un petit bout de temps. »

James se mit à rire, une flamme nouvelle dans le regard, alors que Lunard se crispait visiblement. Quant à lui, il sentit le froid d'un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, lui faisant se demander comme Potter pouvait _rire_ en évoquant cette sinistre possibilité – pensait-il vraiment que le fait d'appartenir à une prestigieuse famille aussi blanche que la plus blanche des magies le mettait définitivement à l'abri d'un passage par la case Azkaban ? Pour une fois, il aurait aimé qu'Evans soit là, sans doute que Cornedrue se serait fait taper sur les doigts !

Lunard se secoua le premier, interrogeant James

« Alors, qui sont les heureuses élues ?

– Plutôt malheureuses, tu veux dire ? tu parles d'un cadeau ! Enfin, si vous tenez à le savoir, voilà la short list ! »

Et il extirpa d'un grand geste dramatique un minuscule bout de papier de sa poche

« Short list ? tu as déjà fait de l'écrémage ?

– Euh, non, c'est short short, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités ! »

James glissa la note entre eux trois ; Sirius et Lunard se regardèrent rapidement et baissèrent les yeux en même temps vers la feuille. Lunard émit un long sifflement et lui enchaîna sur un ricanement décidé

« Putain, difficile de faire plus short ! J'espère que c'est la bonne, parce ce que, comme qui dirait, ça manque de solution de rechange ton truc !

– S'il n'en reste qu'une, ce sera celle- là ! »

Le ton emphatique de Lunard dut alerter James et Sirius, car ils se tournèrent en même temps vers lui, qui se crut obligé d'ajouter de sa meilleure voix _à la MacGo_

« C'est une citation… certes, un peu modifiée, mais une citation tout de même !

- Bien, c'était la contribution culturelle de Master Lupin-toujours-dans-ses-bouquins.

– Ahah, très drôle, Patmol. »

Il reçut un coup de coude exactement ajusté, en plein dans les côtes.

« Moins culturelle, plus corporelle comme contribution, j'imagine ?

- Bon les gars, cessez de vous mignoter et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma candidate ? »

James les regardait en grimaçant, les coudes posées sur la table et les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes. Sirius lut à voix haute

« Nausicaa Leloitte… Jamais compris comment un si joli prénom avait accepté d'être donné à une fille si laide.

- Laide ! faut pas exagérer tout de même : à part les grosses fesses, les jambes en poteau, les petits seins, le nez pointu, les joues acnéiques, les cheveux plats, les yeux torves, vraiment je ne vois pas ce qui cloche dans cette nana !

– Vous seriez bien attrapés s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre !

– Mais on a rien contre, hein Patmol, qu'ils forniquent tout les deux, tant que ça leur chante, tant qu'ils noient les petits !

- Remarque, le mélange des gènes du nez en patate de Peter et du nez en péninsule de Nausicaa, ça pourrait donner un pif correct…

- Vous êtes vraiment ignobles… »

déclara Lunard en retenant un sourire à grand-peine…

« Mais très rigolos ! compléta Sirius. Et puis, on l'aime bien, notre petit rat, c'est même pour ça qu'on se décarcasse à lui dégoter une petite ratte

– Une petite chatte, tu veux dire ! »

Cette fois-ci, les trois éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

« – Au fait, d'ailleurs, vous l'avez vue ce matin, la jolie Nausicaa ? attendant que son Ulysse se pointe ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigles et passèrent en revue les présents. Bertha s'inséra dans le champ de vision de Patmol, qui s'essuya machinalement le menton, et eut tout d'un coup envie d'aller se griller une cigarette, tandis que Lunard se passait brusquement les mains dans les cheveux.

« Ah, mais c'est qu'elle est là, la reine de laideur ! C'est vrai qu'elle devrait éviter de s'installer à côté d'un canon comme Deborah, si elle avait un brin de jugeotte, elle choisirait une fille passe-partout, style Bertha ! »

James abandonna la table des Serdaigles et vint chatouiller les deux autres du regard, attendant, de toute évidence, leurs deux réactions. Remus fit une petite moue, assez réussie dans le genre indifférent, se dit Sirius. Et il lui refila le bébé

« Tu dirais ça, Patmol, que Bertha est une fille passe-partout ?

- Je pense surtout qu'elle ne juge pas les gens sur leur apparence extérieure, beaux ou laids, elle s'en fiche, elle a d'autres critères d'appréciation. »

Il constata avec surprise combien sa voix était sérieuse et véhémente ; et combien le jugement qu'il venait d'exprimer sur elle pourrait faire, qu'un jour, il pourrait lui parler de ce qui l'accablait.

« Ah, oui, elle s'en fiche ? Alors, explique-moi pourquoi elle semble si fort s'intéresser à un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ? »

Il s'attendait à un telle vanne de la part de Cornedrue… il pouvait lui répondre, sans frémir, que c'est parce qu'il était aussi terriblement intelligent, mais il préféra parer le coup en le détournant

« Qui ça, Remus ? »

Comme prévu, les yeux de James l'abandonnèrent et allèrent se fixer sur le visage de Lunard, qui de tout évidence ne s'était pas attendu à être pris à partie et n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être d'humeur à accepter de jouer le souafle entre les deux autres. Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et quitta la table sans leur dire un mot. Quand il eut disparu hors du réfectoire, James laissa tomber d'une voix déçue

« Good try, mon cher Patmol, mais fin de non-recevoir, Monsieur est vraiment le roi du secret. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à savoir à qui il pense quand il se branloche ?

– Peut-être que si tu lui demandais en direct, il te le dirait ! »

Et il se resservit une tasse de café sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il la vida à grandes gorgées énervées, avant de la reposer sur la table, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer comment cet insupportable connard maintenait les yeux fixés sur lui, et évitant de se demander s'il se posait la même question à son sujet…il se leva à son tour et quitta la grande salle.

Néanmoins, avant de sortir, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner afin de voir ce que l'autre fabriquait. La table des Griffondors était maintenant désertée, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour localiser James – il était entre Bertha et Nausicaa, légèrement penché au dessus d'elle, et son attitude était comme toujours parfaitement décontractée, presque déjà triomphante.

Sirius s'entendit siffler de rage entre ses dents et il remonta quatre à quatre l'escalier en direction de son dortoir. Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de James qui lui demandait dans le creux de l'oreille

– _Et toi, à qui tu penses quand tu te branloches ? sur qui tu fantasmes ?_

Il ouvrit le robinet en grand afin que le vacarme de l'eau fit taire la voix et il cracha de colère sur le miroir, se demandant si la salle de bains n'était définitivement pas une pièce à éviter.

Il retrouva Peter et Evans déjà installés pour leur cours de majeure. Il hésita un peu, puis se glissa à côté de Lily, qui marqua un léger temps d'hésitation avant de lui sourire et de lui demander comment il allait.

« Bien, bien.. . et toi ? on ne t'as pas vue ce matin ? tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

– Si, mais je suis descendue plus tôt, le mardi matin, j'ai décidé d'aller courir dans le parc.

– Ah, tu as succombé à la mode du jogging moldu ? »

Son ton était plus agressif que curieux, mais pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Evans. Non, c'était juste que Nigel était lui un jogger fanatique, et que tous les matins, il était tôt levé et allait exhiber ses belles foulées, régulières, infatigables, dans les allées de Hyde Park. Il avait essayé d'entraîner Shaula à sa suite, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle trouvait ce sport horriblement rasoir et horriblement fastidieuse la discipline qui exigeait, qu'à peine réveillé, à peine levé, vous vous précipitiez hors de chez vous, par tous les temps, pour aller faire des ronds dans l'herbe et vous endommager la colonne vertébrale. Il le savait parce qu'elle lui avait raconté tout cela, après, dans ces moments où ils étaient complices, contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas pour suivre la mode Sirius, c'est pour l'exercice… pour travailler mon souffle. Et tu sais, le parc et le lac sont souvent magnifiques, au petit matin.

– Et tu jogges en robe, ou en short ? »

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire en coin

« Viens courir avec nous, mardi prochain, tu auras ta réponse ! »

Bing, ça s'était envoyé ! Il se rattrapa à l'autre perche qu'elle lui avait tendue.

« Et tu fais ça avec qui ?

- Et bien, Mahé Bacqueville pour commencer et puis Baldwin et sa sœur et aussi… Peter … »

La tête de Queudver surgit, venant dédoubler le profil de médaille de Lily, et faisant surgir une drôle de créature, tout à la fois attirante et rebutante.

« Lily a su me convaincre qu'il fallait que je fasse un peu d'exercice ; et oui, moi, je ne fais pas partie d'une équipe de quidditch ! et comme maintenant, on n'a plus de cours de balais !

– T'as raison mon grand, y a pas d'âge pour s'encroûtardiser !

– S'encroûtardiser ?

- Enfin, s'encroûter si tu préfères !

– Ah, oui. Bien sûr »

Peter souriait, aussi soulagé que s'il venait de réussir un oral. Une idée se fit jour dans le crâne de Sirius. Le professeur Toura venait juste d'arriver et le cours commença. Juste avant de décréter la pause, elle interrogea sa classe.

« J'avais prévu de vous renvoyer, pour cette partie de cours, à un ouvrage fondamental, à savoir_ Sortilèges mortels et immortels_ de Rollon de Paerselune. C'est bien évidemment à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, mais vous en êtes arrivés à un niveau où son étude devient indispensable. Du moins pour certains de ses chapitres. Notre bibliothécaire avait prévu de l'acheter en début d'année, malheureusement, nous avons découvert qu'aucun exemplaire n'est plus actuellement … hm sur le marché. Même le ministère de la magie, que j'ai contacté, a été obligé de constater ses lacunes dans le domaine hm documentaire.

– Pour ne pas parler des autres.

– Chutt, Sirius, tu vas encore te faire pincer !

– Et alors, quel est le risque ! en tout cas, pas celui de perdre des points ! »

Toura jeta un regard du côté de leur rang, mais elle reprit tout aussitôt

« A vrai dire, il existe bien un exemplaire de _Sortilèges mortels et immortels_ mais il se trouve à Durmstrang, et très sincèrement, je ne me vois pas trop lancer une expédition dans le grand nord et aller faire allégeance à ce cher Nikita Sinusovitch et lui demander la permission de procéder à un _duplico_. »

Elle s'interrompit et, empoignant sa jupe verte à pleines mains, remonta sur son estrade.

- Afin d'éviter à Poudlard cette pénible démarche, je lance donc, avec la permission expresse d'Albus Dumbledore, un appel au peuple : quelqu'un parmi vous posséderait-il, directement ou par l'intermédiaire de sa famille ou de connaissances, un exemplaire de ce précieux grimoire ? »

Les élèves se mirent tous à réfléchir, et explorer les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leurs bibliothèques familiales, du moins celles qui avaient une chance de contenir des ouvrages de magie. Sirius entendit Evans soupirer de déception et même, lui sembla-t-il maudire entre ses dents son ascendance moldue. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon père l'a, ce fameux bouquin, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pompé dedans pour les devoirs de Jetta ! Une excellente anti-sèche,.. et ce qui me gêne un peu, c'est que tout le monde va en profiter maintenant… bon enfin, je vais me sacrifier à l'intérêt général. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à sa tirade, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir marqué un point, la question était de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire. Il leva la main et vit un éclair passer dans les yeux de Toura.

« Ah, Sirius, vous avez une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

– Eh bien, je pense que oui. Mon père a acheté ce livre au moment de sa parution, l'année dernière. J'imagine qu'il est toujours en sa possession… Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Vous a-t-il laissé le consulter ?

– Oui… il doit considérer que je suis un grand garçon ! »

Des rires se firent entendre, auxquels Toura se joignit. _Un grand garçon, tellement grand qu'il voudrait prendre sa place._ _En est-il conscient ? Non, fini les questions, ou je vais étouffer… putain de bouquin, tout doit-il toujours me ramener à eux ?_

– Et comme vous êtes un grand garçon, j'imagine que vous en avez fait bon usage ?

– Hm, vous savez, je l'ai à peine feuilleté…

- Ah vraiment, je vous ai connu plus entreprenant que cela, Sirius. »

Il haussa les épaules, de façon à ce qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

« Bien, c'est l'heure de la pause, je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous aérer… Sirius, voulez-vous venir à mon bureau ? »

Lily lui souffla encore

« Tu crois que ton père va accepter de le prêter à Poudlard ? »

Il fit une grimace.

« Je ne suis pas dans sa tête_. »_

_Non, effectivement, pas dans sa tête_.

Comme prévu, Toura lui posa la même question

« Pensez-vous donc qu'il y ait une chance pour que votre père accepte de me prêter son volume ? »

Il s'efforça de répondre d'une voix indifférente.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient.

– Voulez-vous que je lui écrive afin de lui expliquer pourquoi je dois faire appel à de bonnes volontés extérieures à Poudlard ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle reprit d'une voix vibrante d'excitation, en se penchant davantage vers lui. Il se souvint tout d'un coup qu'en quatrième année, il avait été follement amoureux d'elle … et qu'il s'était enfin mis sérieusement à bosser la matière et avait découvert combien il était doué.

« Vous savez que je me suis adressée directement à l'éditeur… d'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de ses explications confuses, il aurait reçu des.. hm avertissements amicaux, de la part du Comité de surveillance des usages magiques… apparemment, ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'il ait pris, sans les en avertir, la décision de publier. Et savez-vous quoi, le tirage initial, initial et unique d'ailleurs, était de vingt exemplaires, par souscription uniquement, et dix lui ont été achetés par le ministère de la magie ! »

Il était flattée qu'elle lui raconte tout cela, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser aux magouilles du ministère. Il allait accepter, et pas besoin de l'autorisation de Nigel. Il allait se précipiter tête la première dans l'occasion qu'on lui offrait, sur un plateau, de retourner chez lui et de saisir de la chance de revoir Shaula…et tant pis si une part de lui criait qu'il ne le devait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire autrement. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il suffisait d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'envie. Mais il allait quand même faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence - il se rendrait chez elle, caché, et il la regarderait sans qu'elle le voit.

« En tout cas, professeur, soyez assurée que mon père sera tout disposé à vous transmettre l'ouvrage de Parselune. Dans quel délai souhaitez-vous récupérer ce livre ?

– Eh bien croyez-vous que sous deux semaines… ou une… si c'était possible ?

_Donc, une_ _semaine avant de_…il dut se contrôler pour répondre d'une voix détachée

« Je lui écris dès ce soir et je vous tiens au courant. »

Et il lui tourna les talons.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir désert, comme il faisait soleil, ils avaient dû tous aller se chauffer le cuir dans le cloître. Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'arrange pour voir Evans seul à seul. Donc, pas tout de suite. Maintenant, il avait de se fumer une Sweet Nico, il avait envie de nicotine pour chasser l'angoisse, et bien sûr, putain de Merlin, il n'en avait plus sur lui. Il était en train d'envisager une remontée à son dortoir, quand il vit l'ensemble de la classe avancer dans sa direction. Trop tard. Plus loin, sous la galerie sud, un autre groupe d'élèves progressait nonchalamment, des septièmes années, il aperçut Thibert, Remus et Bertha. Bertha fumait. Il leur adressa un signe de la main, sans arriver à déterminer s'ils l'avaient vu.

Il rentra dans la salle de Charmes, en évitant de regarder du côté de l'estrade. Lily et Peter avaient déjà rejoint leur place, Lily lui souffla précipitamment, éveillant l'attention de Peter qui se rapprocha, venant s'appuyer contre son épaule

« Alors, c'est arrangé pour Mortels et immortels ?

– Mortels et immortels ? quelle drôle d'abréviation ! »

Elle fronça le nez, mais sans prendre son habituel air coupable.

« SMI, ça te convient mieux ?

– Ouais pas mal… j'ai dit à Jetta que j'allais écrire à mon père dès ce soir. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de procéder, mais bon, j'aurais essayé. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer beaucoup pour faire dérailler sa voix dans le registre sinistrement prémonitoire. Cette fois-ci Evans se mordit les lèvres et répondit 'Rien, rien'

d'un ton bourru à Peter qui voulait en savoir plus.

Bien, le joli poisson commençait à mordre à l'hameçon, fascinant comme elle était plus facile à manier quand Jim n'était pas là.

Il s'échappa en vitesse à la fin du cours, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de le reprendre à partie sur le sujet.

Plus tard, il put enfin taxer une clope à Bertha et elle proposa qu'ils s'installent dans le parc afin de fumer en silence.

– Tiens, Miss Bertha n'a pas envie de me raconter ses derniers exploits en runes philosophiques .. . »

Elle lui donna une tape sur l' épaule

–« Oups, excuse, je voulais dire philosophie runique, bien sûr ! »

Il eut le droit à une nouvelle tape, plus forte.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Sirius. »

Ils étaient arrivés, une sorte de clairière dans le champ de rochers qui, depuis l'aile des Serdaigles, descendait en pente assez abrupte vers le lac. Elle lui avait dit que c'était sans doute une moraine laissée par les calottes gelées qui recouvraient l'Ecosse à l'époque glacière du Würm et ils s'étaient amusés à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce qu'ils avaient baptisé du nom de Ice Magic Era. Suite à ces élucubrations, auxquelles Remus avait sérieusement participé, Mac Go avait hérité d'un nouveau surnom - Icy Goggie, qui se transformait en ours polaire. Et tout aussitôt après, ils avaient créé Icy Dumbie qui transmutait en statut de glace tout élève contrevenant.

Elle s'assit en premier, se glissa une Sweet Nico entre les lèvres et lui tendit le paquet ainsi son briquet. Ils commencèrent à fumer, le dos confortablement appuyé contre deux rochers opposés. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il était observé. Et lui la regardait à travers le léger nuage de fumée qui sortait de lui à intervalles réguliers.

C'est drôle comme avoir Bertha sous les yeux l'empêchait de penser à Shaula – une constatation rassurante. A moins que cela ne soit une ruse de sa part … des moments de répit savamment ménagés pour mieux revenir à la charge. Ou un écran de fumée. Il jeta son mégot d'un grand geste rageur et il partit à grands pas, comme si, finalement, il avait été seul.

Le soir, il s'arrangea pour coincer James et Remus, seuls, profitant de ce que Peter et Lily s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque pour une séance de travail sur les sorts isosybillins.

« Dis donc, Cornedrue tu nous avais caché que ta girl friend s'était mise au jogging… C'est toi qui lui a conseillé, pour éviter l'empâtement _post_ mise en ménage ? »

Le visage de James se fendit d'un large sourire, un peu menaçant tout de même, que Sirius décrypta parfaitement – il ne lui laissera pas marquer le point.Remus se rembrunit, comme à chaque fois qu'une tension apparaissait dans leur groupe. 'Ce n'est pas un tueur', avait dit de lui une fois James et Sirius l'avait détesté d'avoir osé le dire, comme s'il niait le loup pourtant si envahissant.

–« Ouais, tu parles d'une mise en ménage, si tu savais les trésors d'ingéniosité magique que je dois déployer pour soustraire ma charmante une heure ou deux aux rigueurs de son dortoir !

– Ingéniosité magique…tu utilises notre carte ? à ton usage exclusif ?

- Laisse le, Patmol, c'est pas exclusif, c'est pour lui ET Lily… et puis autant qu'elle serve cette carte, puisqu'on l'a créée !

_Non, décidément pas un tueur, un foutu diplomate toujours prêt à arrondir les angles. _Mais Remus n'en n'avait pas terminé.

« Et puis, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras ravi que James te laisse la carte à ton usage exclusif !

– Bravo, mon cher Lunard, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, car oui, le jour où Master Black se décidera enfin à choisir parmi les innombrables minettes, ou devrais-je dire beautés, qui tournent et piaillent et se pâment autour de lui, et à sauter… » deux secondes s'écoulèrent, du coin de l'œil Sirius vit que Remus commençait à rigoler… « le pas, il sera content d'avoir la carte des Mauraudeurs sous les yeux afin d'éviter à lui et à sa belle de se faire surprendre dans une position dont je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle serait fort originale, mais fort inconvenante, par les autorités poudlariennes….ou par son ennemi juré, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue ! »

Lunard était écroulé de rire contre le mur.

_Traître faux frère, qu'essaies-tu de lui faire croire en se rangeant dans son camp et contre moi ?_ _Que tu as déjà fait l'amour avec une fille, toi qui as si peur du loup ?_

Sans qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu, il s'entendit répliquer à Cornedrue

« Le jour où je ferai mon choix, tu risques d'être surpris mon cher ! »

Il vérifia que le coup avait porté, même Lunard avait refait surface et le regardait d'un air intrigué. Il enchaîna, pour ne pas perdre l'avantage et parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur le sens véritable de ce qu'il venait de proférer

« Bon, donc, Evans… enfin Lily, m'a appris que tous les mardis matin, elle fait du jogging avec, entre autres, Peter..

– Mais il ne nous en a rien dit ?

– Ça a du lui prendre tout d'un coup, ce matin au saut du lit ! Pas eu le temps de te demander la permission, mon cher Cornedrue. Donc, on tient là une belle occasion de faire se rencontrer nos deux tourtereaux, rien de plus facile que de courir l'un à côté de l'autre pour apprendre à se connaître. »

Cornedrue prit un air inspiré, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant la base de son nez entre pouce et index. Puis, il fit voler ses deux mains en l'air

« Ah, oui c'est ça le truc – s'ils courent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se verront de profil, et là je dois dire que ça va limiter les dégâts !

– Juste le nez de Nausicaa qui sera mis en valeur !

- Merci Lunard de ne pas me casser ma baraque.

- Ou alors, comme elle a de plus grandes jambes, elle le devance et là, il peut lui mater les fesses tout à loisir !

– Tu crois que l'argument serait suffisant ?

– A vue de nez, 1.20 mètre de circonférence, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

– Mais, est-ce que Nausicaa a l'attention de se mettre au jogging ?

- Mais c'est là que nous intervenons, nous allons la persuader que le jogging, y a rien de meilleur pour la santé et la ligne ! Que dirais-tu, Lunard, de te mettre à ta plus belle plume et de nous pondre un article à insérer dans l'exemplaire de Fééripolitan que notre belle candidate reçoit tous les mois ?

- Style jogging et callipygie ?

- Pas de gros mots, STP, tu risquerai d'effrayer tes lecteurs, ce qu'on veut, c'est un article à _gros tirage _! »

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, se tenant les côtes. James reprit son sérieux en premier.

« Donc, on est d'accord, Lunard tu rédiges, et Patmol et moi, on s'arrange pour intercepter la chouette de Fééripolitan et insérer ton article dans cette feuille de chou. Et puis, si Nausicaa est trop lente à la détente, on pourra toujours demander à Lily de l'inviter ! »

_Bien sûr, Evans, elle ne pouvait pas rester en dehors de tout cela. Il fallait qu'elle joue son rôle !_

Lunard reprit la parole, toujours pratique

« Pour quand le voulez-vous cet article ? » James et Sirius se consultèrent du regard.

« Asap, asap, bien sûr.

Lunard leur répondit par une grimace

- Enfin, je verrai quand doit paraître le prochain numéro !

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo

Voili voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	8. Rencontre du troisième type

_Toute ressemblance avec le procédé de réponses à serait fortuit et involontaire et ne saurait engager la responsabilité de l'auteur. _

Donc pour les trois fidèles

James prend une volée de bois vert chez Z et G - planeur intégral, mère maquerelle, agité des hormones, obsédé et voyeur…

Par Merlin, Evans dis-nous ce que tu lui trouves ! (j'espère qu'il est doué au lit pour donner autant de leçons à tout le monde…). Well, autant vous dire que ma description et mise en scène de James a des petits relents de vengeance perso …et peu glorieuse, mais j'assume !

F elle ne s'intéresse qu'à Sirius, mais pas à Madame Black - bien noté, on va voir si ce chapitre te laisse toujours froide looool ! Et pour ce qui est de l'auto-centrage, être attiré par sa mère et vouloir prendre la place de son père, à qui on ressemble si fort, dans le style auto-blacko-centrage, ça me semble pourtant pas mal…

Quant à G, elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle adore Phèdre, mais en fait c'est une obsédée d'Hippolyte ! niark niark ! (mais merci à elle pour les corrections et les améliorations)

**Rencontre du troisième type**

Le lendemain, Sirius traîna le plus possible au lit, se fourrant la tête sous l'oreiller afin d'échapper à l'habituel charivari matinal. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette promiscuité obligée à cinq. Il en aurait volontiers viré deux ou trois.

Il arriva dans le réfectoire juste au moment où l'escadrille des chouettes postale faisait son habituelle arrivée, dans un cataclysme de battements d'aile et de coups de bec. Comme d'habitude, les chouettes qui délivraient les courriers commerciaux étaient les plus agressives.

Il récupéra au vol son exemplaire mensuel de la _Nouvelle Revue de_ _ Quidditch,_ envoyant ballader en face de lui le connard de volatile qui amenait la _Chronique de Jersey_ à Thibert.

« Tu me donneras le cours de la vache magique à Saint Hélier ! »

Thibert lui répondit, avec un flegme fortement copié sur celui de Lunard.

« Sur pied ou abattu ?

– Là où on se fait le plus de tunes, my dear. »

Thibert répondit sérieusement

– Alors, c'est la crème ! » Sur ce, le jeune homme propulsa puisamment sa chouette au dessus de la mêlée.

Sirius sentit une main se poser en douceur sur son épaule, il tourna la tête : c'était Evans. Bien sûr, elle voulait savoir s'il avait reçu une réponse de Grimmaud Square. Il se composa une mine de circonstance : sombre et légèrement désespérée

« Hello, Sirius… ça va ? Tu … tu as eu le temps d'écrire à ton père ? »

Il s'entendit pousser un soupir à fendre une corne de licorne. Une lueur dure passa dans le regard d'Evans, éclairant ses yeux au passage. La première fois qu'il voyait cela… enfin non, plutôt la première fois qu'il la regardait un peu attentivement. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin.

« En fait, non, je ne lui ai pas écrit, j'ai bien réfléchi, et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il n'acceptera pas – il considérera que c'est à Poudlard de se débrouiller pour avoir les bouquins qu'il faut… et que Dumbledore se fourvoie à faire appel à la charité publique… »

D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité en lui débitant tout cela, il connaissait suffisamment les positions de son père sur le thème _Chacun doit assurer les missions qu'il a acceptées en son âme et conscience_ pour s'imaginer qu'il pourrait fort bien recevoir une réponse de ce genre s'il s'aventurait à poser la question en direct. Evans reprit d'un ton passionné

« Mais tu pourrais lui expliquer que, vu la spécialisation que tu as choisie, et d'autres avec toi, il faut absolument que tu étudies cet ouvrage… j'imagine que cela, ton père pourrait le comprendre, c'est dans ton intérêt, dans celui de son fils !

– Il y a une quantité de choses que Nigel Black place avant l'intérêt individuel de son fils. »

Il y avait du défi dans sa voix, pour un peu, il se serait rangé dans le camp de Nigel, dans celui des Black toujours purs, toujours durs, laissant Evans à ses pleurnicheries de petite élève modèle. Est-ce que sa vie serait vraiment changée s'il apprenait à maîtriser deux ou trois putains de formules magiques en plus ! Mais bon, il avait besoin d'elle – donc l'héroïsme serait pour plus tard… ou pour jamais.

« Ecoooute, Lily, je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. Et je te tiens au courant… et peut-être que j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et après un minuscule temps d'hésitation, elle reprit sa cape et s'en alla.

Bien, bien, les choses se précisaient… il pourrait lui faire part de son projet dès ce soir. Ils avaient à nouveau deux heures de cours de Charmes aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance Jetta en remettrait une couche sur le sujet et la petite Evans ne résisterait pas à l'appel du sacrifice pour la science. Et lui ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Le soir, il réussit à l'intercepter discrètement à la sortie du réfectoire et elle répondit tout de suite à sa sollicitation – elle le suivit dans un recoin isolé. Remus et Peter avaient prévu de travailler de conserve, James et Thibert étaient partis faire un petit tour de balai, histoire de retrouver la forme avant la reprise officielle. Patmol l'avait d'ailleurs bassiné tout au long du dîner pour qu'il se joigne à eux et au reste de l'équipe, mais il avait plus ou moins réussi à lui faire croire que son balai était HS, une fausse manœuvre pendant l'été. Il avait vu que Lunard le regardait en ébauchant un sourire, les yeux interrogateurs et moqueurs aussi. Sans doute la première fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle – Sirius Black snobant une séance d'entraînement.

« Alors, tu as trouvé un moyen ?

– Dépend de toi, Evans !

Elle tressaillit, faisant un pas en arrière.

– De moi, tu veux… tu veux que ce soit moi qui écrive à ton père ?

– Ecrire, toujours écrire… il y a d'autres moyens d'agir. Non, tu vois, je vais aller chercher moi-même ce putain de bouquin, et je vais me passer de toute permission. Mais je vais y aller caché, et pour cela, j'ai besoin de la cape de James.

– Ah, c'est donc cela. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

– Mais tout, ma chère, c'est toi qui va me la filer, cette cape !

– Pourquoi donc ? pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ji… James directement ? »

Il s'obligea à se troubler, pas difficile d'ailleurs, il suffisait de penser à la véritable finalité de tout ce cirque qu'il était en train de lui monter.

« Euh, à vrai dire, vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que je l'ai empruntée, j'ai quand même une grosse incertitude sur sa bonne volonté, à Jim ! Enfin, tu dois bien t'en douter, James a du t'en parler, non ? »

Elle détourna les yeux. _Trop vite, trop vite Evans, on t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait mieux faire envie que pitié ?_ Il eut pitié d'elle pourtant, tout d'un coup.

« En fait la dernière fois qu'il me l'a prêtée, c'était pour aller mettre du boxon chez les Serpentards, je me suis fait prendre par le concierge et … bon… il a fallu imaginer tout un truc pour récupérer la cape. Donc, tu comprends que James ne reprendra jamais le risque…

- Pas si tu lui expliques… ce serait aussi pour moi…et puis chez toi, ce n'est tout de même pas comme chez les Serpentards, ce n'est pas une zone ennemie, tout de même. »

Peut-être ennemi n'était-il pas le mot, mais une zone dangereuse, de toute évidence. Un danger au devant duquel il avait toujours eu besoin de se précipiter.

« Ecoute, si tu veux qu'on puisse boucler tout le programme, et assurer aux exams, il faut que Jetta récupère SMI et il n'y a pas trente-six moyens ! Donc, je voudrais que tu empruntes la cape pour moi… et tu comprends qu'il faut mieux que James ne soit pas au courant. »

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il lui fit signe de la fermer et avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Je sais que James ne la range plus dans notre dortoir, il lui a trouvé une autre cachette et je sais que tu es au courant. »

Elle se troubla à nouveau, et dut décider de se donner du temps - elle se passa les doigts sur le front, puis elle remit ses cheveux en place, derrière ses oreilles. Il attendait, le regard pesant sur elle, sachant que cela ne pouvait que la gêner – être observée de si près, justement par lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il lui saisit le bras, et l'obligea à faire un pas en arrière.

– C'est Ok, je vais te l'apporter… pas ce soir, ce ne sera pas possible, mais demain, demain midi je l'aurais. On a cours de Charmes à deux heures, je te la passerai. Par contre, tu me la rendras le soir même, onze heures au plus tard. »

Elle le regardait bien en face, de ses étranges yeux verts, un peu trop rapprochés.

« Je m'engage, et toi tu fais pareil. Demain onze heures. Tu as compris ?

- Hé, cool, ou tu veux que je te signe un parchemin ?

– Non, mais je mettrai en place un sort de _desinvisibilio, _prise d' effet à 11 heures 01.

– Tu sais faire ? »

Il s'aperçut un quart de seconde trop tard qu'elle plaisantait.

« Non, ça ne marche pas sur les capes… allez je file. Je vais faire un tour du côté du terrain de quidditch .. et n'oublie pas de faire réparer ton balais. Ciao, Sirius. »

Bon, qu'elle se foute de lui, tant que ça lui chantait, demain, il aurait la cape. Demain.

Evans tint sa promesse, mais il n' avait pas douté une seule seconde qu'elle le ferait. Au début du cours de Charmes, elle lui fit signe de s'installer à côté d'elle, sur la place qu'elle lui avait réservée, en disposant sur le banc un petit volume passablement endommagé, intitulé _Récits moldus de capes et d'épées _.

Sirius lui adressa un signe interrogateur.

« Oh, ça … tu n'as qu'à le pousser au bout du banc. »

Il s'exécuta, un peu à contrecœur, ça ressemblait presque à un ordre. Il étendit la main et eut la surprise de constater qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une matière molle, moelleuse même. Evans réprima un rire et lui chuchota

« Ça te convient comme camouflage ? J'ai pensé que ce serait ce qui se remarquerait le moins… c'est bien le genre de littérature que tu pratiques, non ?

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Mais Sirius, je le sais parce que je vois ce qui tu bouquines, figure-toi ! Il faut bien que le fait de vivre les uns sur les autres présente certains avantages….

Il rangea la cape transfigurée en livre dans sa sacoche, tandis qu'elle lui précisait encore

– Le sort tiendra, en gros, jusqu'à la fin du cours. »

oooooooooo

Il s'arrangea pour dîner le plus tôt possible. A sept heures trente, il avait terminé, et quitta la grande salle qui commençait tout juste à se remplir.

Il remonta chercher la cape, et se rendit dans la salle des professeurs, empruntant un passage ouvert par les Maraudeurs, il y avait trois ans. Il était à peu près certain que Old Dumb soi-même l'utilisait. L'année dernière, Cornedrue l'avait vu sortir de son bureau (plus exactement Cornedrue sortait du bureau du directeur en même temps que ce dernier vu qu'il y avait été convoqué pour recevoir une nouvelle giclée de discipline poudlarienne) et à peine deux minutes plus tard, Lunard, présent en salle des professeurs pour une obscure raison, constatait l'arrivée de AD. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se chronométrer dans les couloirs et n'étaient jamais arrivés à faire quoi que ce soit en moins de quatre minutes et des chaudronnettes.

Les Maraudeurs en avaient donc conclu que Dumbledore, ou se livrait à des transplanations intra-muros, 'dans le style faites ce que je dis, mais surtout pas ce que je fais' avait commenté laconiquement Lunard, ou connaissait le passage, ou courait plus vite et bondissait plus loin que des élèves de seize ans, débordant d'adrénaline et d'hormones. (Il va sans dire que l'utilisation que Old Dumb faisait des hormones mâles qui lui restaient était un sujet de spéculation intense chez les Maraudeurs).

Il ouvrit la porte prudemment, à cette heure, tous les professeurs devaient être au réfectoire (les règles de Poudlard voulaient que le mardi soir, après deux jours de cours et en perspective des trois autres qui restaient à assurer avant l'oasis du week-end, l'équipe professorale ait le droit à une ration de vin, une semaine bourgogne, une semaine bordeaux, mais comme les quantités ervies étaient chichement comptées, il n'y avait jamais de retardataires…).

Effectivement, la salle était désertée, et de nombreux parchemins traînaient sur les tables. L'idée d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil passa rapidement par la tête de Sirius, mais elle y disparut immédiatement, engloutie au milieu d'un maëlstrom d'anxiété et d'impatience.

Il jeta la poudre de cheminette d'une main fébrile, et se retrouva dans la cheminée de la chambre de son grand-oncle Thaliom, inutilisée depuis longtemps. En fait depuis que Regulus et lui n'y jouaient plus à l'Hallucinant et Halluciné Fantôme de Grimmaud Square, donc cela devait bien faire une dizaine d'années.

Il sortit de la cheminée, et se revêtit soigneusement de la cape, vérifiant dans un miroir terni qu'il était effectivement devenu invisible. Il se demanda simplement si, lui ayant disparu, ce n'était pas les battements de son cœur qui allaient le trahir. Rapides, fébriles, révélateurs.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit un vague bruit de conversation provenant du cabinet de travail de son père, situé à mi chemin entre l'ancienne chambre de Thaliom et la cage d'escalier. Etait-il avec Shaula ? Il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui ; le mouvement se transmettait à la cape qui remuait brutalement sur lui. Il dut se contraindre au calme, chasser l'image de Shaula maintenant si proche, et ensuite la tentation de repartir sur le champ. Enfin, se murmurant à lui-même un « Griffondor, pour le meilleur et merde au pire » comme une incantation ironique, mais qui cherchait son souffle, il se glissa dans le corridor et s'approcha de la porte du bureau de Nigel, serrant sa baguette sous la cape.

Il colla son oreille contre l'épaisse porte de bois sombre, il y avait bien deux voix, mais deux voix d'homme ; l'une s'élevait, nette et précise, dans la pièce, celle de Nigel, parlant de Gringott's et de transactions financières, l'autre était assourdie et provenait sans doute de la cheminée. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de son oncle. Leur conversation était animée, cordiale et même plus que cela – _fraternelle_. La haine qui existait entre Regulus et lui n'avait jamais empoisonné les rapports entre Nigel et son frère. Sans doute aussi pour cela que Nigel était tellement furieux de l'attitude de ses fils.

Tout d'un coup, il les entendit rire, et ensuite, ils se firent leurs adieux et Sirius écouta les flammes ronfler dans la cheminée - son oncle venait de partir. Il gagna rapidement le palier et descendit au rez de chaussée, où se trouvait la splendide bibliothèque Black, comptant près de 20 000 ouvrages, magiques ou moldus. Les Black possédaient également deux incunables, pour lesquels les moldus, s'ils en avaient connu l'existence, auraient été prêts à payer des fortunes. Le plus ancien livre de cette bibliothèque était un manuscrit magique en langue yéotish qui s'intitulait _Les deux chiens d'Yama_. Et le plus récent avait peut-être été acheté par son père le jour même chez Fleury et Bot ou chez Hatchard's !

Il se positionna au milieu de la vaste pièce, près du pupitre de consultation. Comme toujours, il leva les yeux vers les plus hauts rayonnages, à cinq mètres du sol, et en raison de la pénombre ambiante, il était quasi impossible d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il fit glisser sa cape de façon à dégager ses bras, leva sa baguette et murmura _Accio liber Parselune_. Trois ouvrages quittèrent leurs étagères et atterrirent en douceur sur la table adjacente au pupitre. _Sorts communs, Charmes pratiques _et, enfin, il reconnut _Sortilèges mortels et immortels_, précieusement relié de chagrin d'un vert presque noir. Couleur de Serpentard, à laquelle Nigel était toujours resté fidèle.

Il prit le livre et inspecta la tranche. Ses souvenirs ne l'avaient pas trompé : sous les lettres d'or du titre, il vit le trigramme BLD, indiquant que Nigel avait procédé à la duplication de l'ouvrage. Le second exemplaire, dit de travail, relié plus simplement en robuste toile de chanvre, devait se trouver dans le bureau de son père : il y avait donc peu de chance que Nigel s'aperçoive de la disparition de cette version là.

Il appliqua un sort de réduction et fourra le livre miniaturisé dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il se souvint avec un peu de gêne du jour où, l'année dernière, profitant de ce que ses parents étaient en voyage il ne savait plus où, il avait amené Remus au square Grimmaud afin qu'il puisse se repaître des trésors de la bibliothèque de la prestigieuse famille Black.

Il lui avait proposé un peu par hasard, et aussi par bravade, ou vantardise, mais il avait vite compris que pour Lunard s'était un plaisir absolu, et cruel aussi… voir son ami en possession de tant de merveilles dont il se foutait absolument.

Le flegmatique Lunard s'était soudain transformé en enfant ravi, excité, allant, bondissant d'un rayonnage à l'autre, sortant trop de livres à la fois pour avoir vraiment le temps de les regarder, avide et finalement désespéré de voir qu'il aurait si peu de temps à passer dans cette grotte aux trésors … quand bien même Patmol l'aurait autorisé à y passer des semaines. Au bout d'une heure de frénésie, il s'était calmé, avait dédaigné cette vertigineuse abondance et, retrouvant toute sa rigueur, il s'était focalisé sur le thème de la magie noire mise à l'index de l'Auguste Conseil Sorcier de 1776. Il avait demandé à Sirius s'il pouvait consulter les ouvrages les plus magiques de tous, les livres chimères, ceux qui ne contenaient pas simplement des mots sur du parchemin ou du vélin, mais possédaient leur propre existence, leur propre force magique.

Sirius avait marqué un léger temps d'hésitation, puis il lui avait répondu oui, curieux de voir jusqu'où allait la maîtrise de Lunard dans ce domaine. Et tant pis si l'expérience devait déboucher sur des ennuis avec son père. Il s'était préparé à se boucher les oreilles, c'est fou comme ces foutus bouquins adoraient vomir leurs abominations ! Mais Lunard ne l'avait pas déçu – il avait sorti deux antiques grimoires,_ Ultima Goetiea_ d'Horatio Ralesculu et _Ars Sinistra_ d'Hippolyte Cherow et avait su déjouer leurs attaques, étouffer leurs cris terrifiants, les soumettre à sa volonté de lecteur et trouver dans leurs entrailles ce qu'il voulait d'eux.

Sirius avait constaté avec surprise et même, il faut bien le dire, un peu de frousse, combien le visage de Lunard s'était modifié – les yeux élargis et étrangement brillants… exultants, la bouche à la fois mobile et dure, entrouverte, laissant par moment voir ses dents. Et une sorte de lueur qui émanait de sa peau claire. Sirius s'était demandé à quoi ressemblait Nigel quand il consultait les mêmes livres.

Puis, il était allé s'allonger sur le sofa situé dans le bow-window, d'où, les yeux mi-clos, il avait continué à regarder Lunard. A intervalles réguliers, par besoin de se détacher de ce spectacle qui l'oppressait, il s'était obligé à lancer en direction de son ami des références de titres, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas ne pas l'intéresser – des ouvrages rares que Poudlard ne possédait pas. Lunard soupirait, et notait la référence, tout en restant concentré sur sa lecture chimérique. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il avait refermé les deux bouquins et les avait locomotionné sur leurs étagères respectives. Sirius s'était levé, ébroué et lui avait dit « Fin de séance, mon cher ».

Ensuite, il était allé leur piquer deux havanitos dans le cabinet de travail de Nigel et ils les avaient fumé en silence – c'est d'ailleurs surtout de ce moment là dont Sirius se souvenait avec le plus d'intensité – comme une pause sereine, reposante, sans avant et sans après, sans enjeu – une expérience extra-temporelle. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas se produire avec Regulus ou Nigel. Quelques jours après, Lunard lui avait demandé s'ils pourraient renouveler ce genre d'expéditions et Sirius avait répondu oui. Il l'avait même parfois laissé s'y rendre sans lui.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit prudemment dans le petit salon, puis dans la salle à manger, puis dans la grande pièce de réception. Nulle trace de Shaula, ni même de sa présence. Il monta au premier étage – il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de sa mère… il hésita, puis renonça finalement à vérifier dans la chambre de son père. Poussé par une soudaine impulsion, il grimpa jusqu'au palier du second étage, et vit tout de suite que la

porte de sa chambre était entr'ouverte. Il s'approcha en frémissant - il entendait quelqu'un se mouvoir lentement dans la pièce. Il se contraignit à penser à Kreattur, c'était sans doute lui qui faisait du rangement, d'ailleurs n'entendait-il pas le léger grincement de la porte de sa garde-robe ?

Il décida que ce serait excitant d'espionner cette fieffée fripouille et glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

C'était Shaula, toute de rouge vêtue, pull ajusté et grande jupe ample, lui tournant le dos. Il se dit qu'il était encore temps de partir, immédiatement, avant de chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait chez lui. Après tout, il avait le livre qu'il devait ramener à Poudlard.

Mais, de la même façon, il était tout autant possible – et facile oh, si facile – de faire un pas en avant, puis un autre. Il suffisait de se laisser glisser vers elle. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour elle qu'il était venu ? pour essayer de savoir si, en son absence, elle pensait à lui aussi fortement que lui à elle.

Il fit un pas et les autres qu'il fallait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre, il se tenait à sa gauche, et la contemplait de profil. Visage et corps de femme profilés pour ses invisibles yeux d'homme.

Il ressentit un violent coup au cœur en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à lui comme à un homme. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été un élève, un maraudeur et un Master, un _jeune_ homme, pas encore un homme.

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans la garde-robe de son fils, il voyait son regard passer sur les piles de chemises, de tee- shirts et de pulls. Il était soudain jaloux de ses propres vêtements, il aurait voulu qu'elle le regardât, lui ! Puis, elle approcha ses mains, il les vit trembler, hésiter, se reprendre, se lancer finalement, attraper un pull, le tirer, l'extraire de la pile qui se disloqua – à travers une sorte de brouillard coloré, il vit tous les chandails tomber mollement et silencieusement aux pieds de Shaula. Il les délaissa, ils étaient disqualifiés, puisque c'était un autre qu'elle tenait contre elle, et celui-là, il le voyait nettement, et le visage et les lèvres qu'elle pressait contre la laine sombre.

Il eut envie de se débarrasser de la cape, de la jeter à ses pieds, avec tout le reste, de lui arracher ce qu'elle tenait si précieusement et de reprendre leur dialogue secret où ils l'avaient laissé : _j'ai eu … envie de vous prendre dans mes bras_.

_Et tu sais Shaula que j'en ai toujours la même envie urgente et délirante – mettre mes bras autour de toi et voir ce que tu en fais et comprendre ce que tu attends de moi. Car il faut bien que tu attendes quelque chose, toi aussi, sans cela pourquoi ferais-tu ce que tu es en train de faire ? Laisse moi prendre la place de ce vêtement et fais sur moi les gestes que tu répètes sur lui. Je suis peut-être venu pour révéler notre vérité_.

Il étendit le bras, et attoucha son sein droit. Elle se tendit et poussa un bref gémissement. Puis, elle laissa brusquement tomber le pull et sortit en courant de la chambre.

Il se figea sur place, épiant le claquement de ses pas dans le corridor, puis dans la cage d'escalier. Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour émerger ; il regardait sa main essayant de comprendre comment elle pouvait lui sembler à la fois si lourde et si légère. Puis, il fut enfin capable de se demander ce qu'elle avait pensé au moment précis où elle ressentait son attouchement : s'était-elle dite qu'elle avait affabulé ce contact, une pression devenue réelle à force d'être imaginée, _désirée_ ? Puis, il fut capable de bouger à nouveau – il allait se mettre à sa recherche, il fallait qu'il la voie à nouveau, il l'avait trop peu vue.

Il quitta sa chambre, descendit un étage et inspecta le couloir du premier étage. La porte du bureau de Nigel était ouverte, projetant un drôle de rectangle, clair et distordu, révélant les motifs noirs et verts du tapis. Comme une sorte de mirage dangereux ou de passage vers un endroit interdit. Soudain le rectangle se troubla et s'anima, une ombre aux contours imprécis s'aplatit au sol, puis se retira et tout redevint lumineux.

La sensation bizarre remonta en lui, paralysant presque son bras. Son bras devenu rigide et froid, alors que le sein de Shaula était souple et chaleureux, évident pour le creux de sa main. Le bras ballant comme un imbécile sous la cape protectrice, il se rapprocha à grands pas heurtés.

Elle était là, rouge toujours, _et rouge son sein droit_, allant et venant devant le bureau où Nigel était assis, parlant avec précipitation. Plus rapidement que l'habituel rythme rapide de sa voix. Sirius entra et alla se placer derrière son père. Ainsi, il la verrait comme Nigel la voyait. Mais lui n'aurait pas besoin de l'écouter – les mots étaient destinés à Nigel, des mots idiots et vides, juste pour oublier des gestes.

« Mais enfin, où veux-tu en venir Shaula ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? »

Il se contracta brusquement, alerté par le tutoiement entre eux – il les avait toujours entendu se vouvoyer. Et maintenant Nigel abandonnait plume et parchemin, se calait dans son fauteuil et levait les yeux vers sa femme. Lui aussi en alerte ? Shaula continuait à aller et venir devant lui, serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid.

« Tu as froid ?

– Non… enfin si, un peu. »

Nigel attrapa sa baguette et réactiva le feu. Il la conserva en main, et se mit à la tapoter sur son bureau, une extrémité, puis l'autre, et entre les deux tocs, la baguette basculait entre son index et son majeur.

Sirius se déplaça latéralement, irrépressiblement, c'est son père qu'il voulait regarder maintenant, il le sentait mal à l'aise, sur la défensive et il voulait le voir comme cela. Nigel portait son habituelle robe d'intérieur, velours noir et lumineuses broderies d'argent. La voir à nouveau ramena cruellement le souvenir.

Lui avait six ans, Regulus quatre.

Ils étaient malades tous les deux – varicelle. On les avait mis à dormir dans la même chambre, pour faciliter les soins qu'il fallait leur donner. Au milieu de la nuit, il s'était retrouvé avec un Regulus réveillé, trempé de sueur, se cramponnant à lui, pleurant contre lui, lui disant « Va chercher Maman ». Il se souvenait de la sensation des mains bouillantes de son frère agrippées à lui, il se souvenait avoir machinalement murmuré « Doux Merlin, faites que mon petit frère ne meure pas ».

Puis, il s'était levé, en bougonnant. A peine avait-il mis un pied sur le sol, que tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il avait du s'asseoir sur son lit, afin que le malaise disparaisse. Regulus pleurait toujours, il était allé frapper à la porte de la chambre de leur mère. Elle avait ouvert, inquiète, et elle s'était précipitée vers la chambre d'enfant. Lui l'avait suivi, dans le vif ondulement d'une robe noire brodée d'argent. Le lendemain, Regulus et Sirius s'étaient demandé pourquoi leur mère était venue à eux vêtue de la robe de leur père.

La baguette continuait à frapper le bureau, comme un métronome scandant le temps qui passait entre eux. Et il vit comme les pas de Shaula se calaient sur ce rythme. Puis elle se jeta brusquement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, et la baguette de Nigel cessa son manège.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Juste pour me voir ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? »

La voix était emplie de colère et de souffrance ; Nigel, comme atteint de plein fouet, ferma les yeux. Shaula ne tint pas compte de son geste et continua, mais sans doute son intonation était plus douce – et Sirius s'en découvrit soulagé, comme si la voix lui parlait aussi

« Pourquoi penser que nous n'avons plus besoin l'un de l'autre, Nigel ? »

Ce fut tout d'abord une violente souffrance, comme une explosion lui percutant la cervelle, elle disait à Nigel qu'elle avait besoin de lui ! et puis ensuite, dans les débris de son cerveau éparpillé, jaillit, avec force, une autre idée – elle ne demandait qu'à Nigel de la protéger, de faire écran entre elle et lui. C'est elle et lui qui étaient importants, au centre. C'est juste pour cela qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez Nigel. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, c'était la certitude du temps enfant qui revenait en lui – l'absolue infaillibilité de l'amour de Shaula pour lui.

Il se mit en marche vers elle, laissant Nigel de côté. Maintenant il était devant elle, elle et lui face-à-face. Et les paroles que Shaula prononceraient le toucheraient en premier. Et si elle s'avançait vers son mari, c'est le corps de Sirius qu'elle toucherait en premier. Nigel ouvrit les yeux

« Il est si incroyable que tu me dises cela, cela entre toutes les choses, Shaula. Tu dois mentir… ne pense pas que je puisse croire que tu sois venue me voir si spontanément. Quelque chose te hante, et ce n'est certes pas le souci que tu as de notre relation. Alors arrête ! »

Il ne voyait pas Nigel, qui venait de crier froidement, il ne voyait que le visage soudain figé et durci de Shaula. Il se disait que Nigel devait être tout proche de lui, il pouvait même assez bien se l'imaginer, levé, les bras rigides, en appui sur son bureau, la dominant. Ils étaient trois dans cette pièce et il semblait maintenant qu'aucun d'eux ne savait plus quoi faire, Nigel parce qu'il venait de découvrir sans vouloir aller plus loin dans la compréhension, Shaula parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce refus, et lui, Sirius, parce qu'il était cette zone de trouble entre eux. Tout comme il était là présent entre eux, sans pourtant faire obstacle à leurs regards. Car Shaula était en train de regarder Nigel, et ses yeux étaient tristes et découragés, vidés, sans âme. Il se retourna doucement vers son père, il ne vit qu'un visage dissimulé derrière des mains.

Derrière lui, Shaula se levait, il se dégagea rapidement sur le côté, afin de la laisser passer. Elle franchit la porte et disparut dans le couloir obscur. Il continuait à regarder son père, il vit les coudes de Nigel disparaître sous le bureau, le visage dissimulé de Nigel s'incliner lentement, en même temps que ses vertèbres cédaient, les unes après les autres. Il regarda le phénomène jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au léger choc des jointures sur le bois. Il était transi et brûlant – il découvrait en lui la tentation de soulever la tête immobile de Nigel, la saisir par ses cheveux noirs, et de regarder le visage sans défense de cet homme. Mais il n'en fit rien. La cape glissa de ses épaules.

Il sortit du bureau en courant, sans avoir pris le temps de la réinstaller. Et tapi dans un coin de son crâne, l'espoir que Shaula était à l'attendre derrière la porte. Mais il n'y avait strictement personne sur le palier, que lui, dont le reflet sombre et brutal surgit dans un miroir et disparut aussitôt, en même temps qu'il fuyait en transplanant.


	9. Il faut ramener l'élève Black

Eh bien, vous m'avez proposé de longues et fantastiques reviews, qu'ess que vous voulez que je vous réponde ?

Bon, j'essaie, mais globalement.

Je prends l'analyse de Sirius pris au piège entre enfance et âge adulte, mais la rivalité avec son père c'est aussi contre les Black et leur soutien à la magie noire, disons qu'un motif s'ajoute l'autre et que les deux se renforcent.

Plus de Régulus… à voir, mais je ne crois pas. James as le figurant de cette fic ? Ben oui, je l'aime pas celui-là, et Lily c'est presque pareil, quand à leur rejeton…

En fait, Lily et James sont des personnages horripilants, parfaits, sans défaut, toujours du bon côté. Enfin, si, une connerie ils en ont faite une le choix de leur gardien du secret ! Et peut-être que Rowling les a rendu parfaits juste pour donner la satisfaction à ses lecteurs (et à mon avis à elle aussi !) de les voir, finalement, punis de tant de perfection, d'intelligence, de beauté, d'humour… on en passe et sans doute de meilleur. Bref, le concept de Schadenfreude de nos amis allemands.

Les trois autres maraudeurs sont beaucoup plus intéressants… beaucoup moins monolithiques, eux, ont toute ma sympathie… Nigel et Shaula aussi, mais vous n'en doutiez pas ?

Hermione en dompteuse de livres noirs et magiques… je doute, trop girlie, trop tendre pour y arriver. Lupin Lunard a d'autres atouts qu'elle, le premier étant d'être lui aussi, nollens volens, une créature du mal. Remus, le frère souhaité ? Oui, sans doute, donc en fait il y aura plus de Remus que de Régulus..

En tout cas, hyper content de voir que vous avez apprécié la scène à trois…le double sens du sein, notamment… il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver comment j'allais en sortir… plus de temps que Sirius n'en aura besoin pour s'en remettre.

Merci à Madame G. pour ses conseils et les quelques passages où, par magie, le clavier passe de chez moi à chez elle et se débloque …

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Il faut ramener l'élève Black **

Il était maintenant dans la rue principal de Pré au Lard, pas très loin des Trois Balais, la cape le découvrant à moitié.

Il la roula violemment en boule et la fourra dans une de ses poches.

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il lui semblait que son voyage de retour avait duré des heures et des heures, qu'il aurait passées à crapahuter dans un tunnel sombre et humide.

Il inspecta la rue, essayant de se ressaisir de la tranquille logique de la vie quotidienne.

Les vitrines proprettes des Trois Balais étaient éclairées et le chaudron de l'enseigne bouillonnait tranquillement, donc l'établissement était encore ouvert, donc il était moins de onze heures.

Dommage, ç'aurait fait des heures en plus entre maintenant et la scène à Grimmault Square, des heures comme un matelas protecteur entre lui et…

Des heures et des heures, foutremerlin, c'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu que le temps s'accélère et le fasse vieillir subitement et que les images et les impressions qui se formaient et déformaient dans son crâne en lui envoyant de grands coups moqueurs dans tout le corps aillent tranquillement se perdre dans le foutoir des souvenirs devenus inutiles.

Merde, il fallait qu'il aille s'alcooliser de toute urgence, une bonne biture salvatrice qui lui ferait perdre pied. Mais pas Les trois Balais, il risquait d'y retrouver une tapée d'étudiants en goguette, les dernières années qui bénéficiaient d'une autorisation permanente de sortie. Il se mit donc en marche vers La Tête de Sanglier…l'endroit était suffisamment louche pour que les élèves de l'établissement bon chic bon genre qu'était Poudlard ne se risquent à y traîner leurs robes.

Car c'était du genre crapoteux, aussi, les tables étaient couvertes d'une couche gluante de composition indéterminée et les verres ne semblaient jamais repasser par la case lavage.

Ils y étaient allés une fois, ils, les maraudeurs, l'année dernière et James avait dit que le whisky de feu avait un goût de potion tournée. Mais il était fort, il contenait beaucoup plus d'alcool que la loi magique ne l'autorisait… au bout d'un demi verre, aucun des quatre ne semblait plus avoir conservé la moindre miette de conscience.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, ils ne savaient trop comment, dans la ruelle sombre et tortueuse qui desservait l'arrière de l'estaminet, affalés les uns sur les autres, avec la sensation d'avoir un dragon assis sur la tête, griffes plantées dans le cuir chevelu. Du moins est-ce ainsi que Sirius avait pu décrire sa gueule de bois, quelques jours après. Lunard avait parlé d'une avalanche de pierres sous son crâne, Queudver avait réussi à sa faire admettre à l'infirmerie, constituant ce que Poppy avait glapi être un véritable cas d'école. Quant à James, il avait parlé d'un simple inconfort passager.

Ils s'étaient également aperçus que le patron avait largement calculé l'addition, en fait sur la base exact de ce que contenaient leurs porte-monnaie respectifs, qu'ils avaient retrouvé vides de toute noise et de toute mornille.

Quand Sirius poussa la porte de la Tête de Sanglier, il avait l'étrange impression d'être déjà complètement ivre – s'il se saoulait au souvenir d'une cuite, dans quel état le mettrait donc l'évocation de ce qui venait de se passer dans sa chambre, tout à l'heure ?

Il referma la porte rageusement derrière lui, faisant se retourner tous les clients attablés ou accoudés au comptoir. Il lança un « Bonsoir la compagnie » et alla s'installer à une table inoccupée, dans un recoin sombre et dûment poussiéreux. Il dut tout de même chasser un dragon-chat jaune de la chaise et débarrasser la table d'un énorme scorpicafard qui s'y était collé la moitié des pattes. Le réconfort procuré par ces petits arrangements domestiques victorieux persista encore quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles la plupart des clients lui jetèrent des coups d'oeil, intrigués, ou carrément soupçonneux.

Bien, bien, il avait vieilli de quelques minutes, mais bien sûr, bordel , ce n'était pas assez… et ses neurones encore à jeun se replongèrent dans leur infernale manie contrariante de vouloir eux, rajeunir et lui faire remonter le temps.

Sept heures du soir, 12 square Grimmault, demeure de la prestigieuse famille Black, abritant, comme toujours depuis la nuit des temps, le fils aîné de l'actuelle génération, Nigel le balèze et sa splendide épouse, Shaula, Shaula au doux nom d'étoile. Et devinez quoi, leur fils, fils aîné là encore, vous noterez bien, est venu, comme c'est touchant, leur rendre visite, délaissant son école, ses cours et ses petits copains. Sans doute était-il en mal d'affection ? _En mal d'affection. _Touchant, on vous disait. _Touchant._ Je l'ai touchée, je lui ai touché le sein. Ce que je n'avait jamais fait à aucune fille, c'est à elle que je l'ai fait, c'est la première femme sur laquelle je pose la main. Une femme qui a 20 ans de plus que moi, qui avait 20 quand je suis né. Quelle horreur, quelle abominable horreur. Ce troquet dégueulasse et immonde n'est rien à côté de l'horreur qui est en moi. Mais comme l'horreur est douce, hein Sirius, douce et émouvante. Et comme tu aurais envie d'aller au bout, et de laisser couler dedans. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut pour toi aussi, hein, pourquoi te le cacher ? Et puis tu es griffondor, n'oublie pas, tu agis et ensuite tu réfléchis. Donc tu couches avec ta mère, et après, il sera bien temps de savoir si ça pose un problème. Si ça pose _vraiment_ un problème.

« Qu'ess-ce que vous voulez boire ? »

La voix grognonne et vulgaire fit sursauter Sirius, qui se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Plus que cela d'ailleurs, les paupières serrées, resserrées fort si fort sur ses yeux. Les paupières figées dans une douloureuse crispation, crispation interdiction, défense de voir, défense de pleurer, défense de se laisser voir ; mais sur leur écran intime, combien d'images avaient défilé depuis tout à l'heure, une surtout, qui avait tout teinté en rouge, rouge comme l'imminence d'un danger, rouge comme une action sanglante, rouge sang de blasphème.

Il eut infiniment de mal à localiser le sorcier qui se tenait pourtant juste en face de lui, une grosse panse barrée d'une large ceinture de cuir noirci à laquelle était suspendue une guirlande de torchons plus dégeulasses les uns que les autres. Justement, l'homme se saisissait de l'un et entreprenait de le passer sur la table, créant de douteuses traînées.

« M'avez tout l'air d'avoir besoin d'un bon remontant, mon jeune ami. »

Il affichait un sourire goguenard, et méchant aussi, se dit Sirius. Méchant et dénué de toute pitié. J'ai un salaud en face de moi, et je suis aussi un salaud, plus raffiné, 18 ans de bonnes manières derrière moi, mais un salaud quand même. Et peut-être que ce gros porc devant moi est finalement plus propre que moi. Il se contente de détester ceux qui ne sont pas comme lui.

Il se lança tout d'un coup, la tentation était venue se poser sur le bout de sa langue, aussi légère qu'un papillon de plein été, perdu, aveuglé sans lumière dans la cavité sombre de sa bouche, implorant sa liberté à grands coups d'ailes, paniqués et dérisoires. Il fallait qu'il la libère, il fallait qu'il prenne ce risque, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, à simplement penser. L'action, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, chasserait les pensées. Griffondor, toujours.

« J'aime une femme qui s'appelle Shaula. »

Le sorcier aubegiste renifla avec mépris.

« – Qu'ess que tu veux que ça me foute ! »

Il raccrocha son torchon noirâtre.

« J'espère que tu m'as pas fait nettoyer cette table pour rien et que tu vas te décider à me commander quèque chose, à la longue. J'suis pas né avec une baguette en ébène dans la main, moi, comme vous tous, vous les petits branleurs de c'te foutue école, moi, quand j'me lève le matin, c'est pour travailler, figure-toi et pas pour me la couler douce. Alors, tu te décides à m'dire ce que tu veux boire ? »

Il s'était penché au dessus de la table, Sirius pouvait voir son gros nez rougi, et des lèvres épaisses qui s'ouvraient sur des dents surprenantes de blancheur, au milieu de toute la crasse ambiante.

« Servez moi une double ration de votre whisky de feu. »

L'homme le contempla pendant encore quelques secondes et se décida enfin à tourner les talons.

Sirius poussa un cri de surprise : il venait de sentir quelque chose monter rapidement le long de sa jambe. Les autres clients le regardèrent, en riant d'un air mauvais. Il ramena sa jambe sur le côté, et découvrit le scorpicafard, ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'un autre. Il sortit sa baguette et le neutralisa d'un _atomicatus_ , qu'il eut néanmoins du mal à ajuster, la première décharge manqua son but et laissa une marque brunâtre sur son jeans. Il acheva la besogne en écrasant le répugnant animal sous son talon ; le scorpicafard s'aplatit avec un petit craquement sec en dégageant son infecte odeur.

Un des sorciers qui était installé au comptoir et avait dû suivre toute la scène avec attention lui jeta

« Alors, mon gars, on dirait que t'aimes pas la compagnie de par chez nous ! Si t'es si délicat, t'aurais p'tre dû aller te commander une tisane et des bonbons chez la mère Honeydukes ! »

Sirius lui envoya un grand sourire. L'autre se détourna en haussant les épaules.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'aubergiste revint avec un verre rempli à ras bord, entouré de grandes flammes vertes et jaunes. Il le posa brutalement sur la table, le choc fit surgir des flammes rouges.

« Tu paies d'avance, un demi-gallion. Si jamais t'en voulais un autre, ça serait une tierce de galion. »

Sirius ricana, et tâta le contenu de sa poche afin d'en extraire la somme demandée. Il pose la pièce aussi brusquement que l'aubergiste l'avait fait avec son verre.

« C'est cher, j'espère qu'il est bon.

– C'est le tarif pour les gentlemages qui ont les moyens. Ici, on a le sens de la justice sociale. »

Il prit le temps de vérifier la qualité de la pièce en la passant sur une petite paragone qu'il portait, elle aussi, accrochée à sa ceinture d'ogre.

Sirius attendit qu'il eut regagné son comptoir avant d'approcher le verre flamboyant de ses lèvres. Il s'autorisa encore une pensée rouge, d'un rouge de voluptueuse tentation. Les flammes autour du verre dansèrent de plus belle, rouges à nouveau, elles aussi. Il les avala d'un seul trait, une gorgée longue et luxuriante. Sa bouche était maintenant aussi brûlante que son esprit. Ensuite, il sentit ses vertèbres céder, une à une, et il entendit le bruit de sa tête venir heurter la table gluante.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Longtemps après, il se sentit agrippé, bousculé, fouillé, il lui sembla qu'il hurlait « Nigel, Nigel » alors que c'était Shaula qu'il voulait dire. Il tomba dans un endroit humide, froid, une surface dure sur laquelle les os de son crâne se mirent à crier grâce.

Puis, tout se calma, plus ou moins. Disons qu'il n'était plus que trempé, qu'il avait atrocement froid, et qu'il avait une terrifiante envie de vomir coincé dans la gorge.

Et puis, il entendit des coups de pilons à potion, qui tapaient sur un rythme bizarre, rapide et plus lent en même temps. En fait, c'était un pilon qui marchait vers lui. Ou deux pilons, chacun sur son rythme.

Les pilons se mirent à parler.

« Regarde, là-bas, je crois que c'est lui.

– Merde, il a dû retourner dans ce foutu troquet, alors ! je croyais qu'une tentative lui aurait suffi. Bordel, par moment, il mériterait qu'on le laisse se démerder tout seul.

– Chut, Remus, ne lui crie pas dessus, il a l'air vraiment mal en point. »

La voix était pleine d'inquiétude, elle était connue de Sirius, mais pas dans ce registre. D'habitude la voix était toujours doucement moqueuse. La voix avait un nom germanique, des nattes et aimait bien s'émailler de mots italiens, qui venaient bousculer et ensoleiller l'anglais. Donc Lunard et Bertha. Un gars et une fille normaux. Le même âge et pas le même sang.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était comme si l'endroit débordait d'une lumière blanche et dure de désert qui essayait de lui dégommer le cerveau. Il les referma bien vite. Pourtant, au même moment, il les entendait qui disaient « Lumos » et aussi « Il fait noir comme dans une étable à dragons anophtalmes dans cette rue. »

Des mains lui effleurèrent le front, puis les joues et un doigt alla se poser sur son poignet. Ça ne pouvait pas être Lunard, c'était Bertha.

« T'aurais pas une clope, cara mia ? »

Il avait du tirer sur ses lèvres pour les décoller, elles s'étaient ouvertes avec un drôle de bruit de parchemin froissé.

« Une clope, et puis quoi encore, mon beau ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Avec le pouls que tu as ! »

Bertha parlait plus lentement que d'habitude, et sa voix tremblait. Peut-être parce que justement elle parlait moins vite, et que d'habitude, le tremblement était là, mais dissimulé derrière son débit rapide. Shaula aussi ce soir, parlait d'une voix rapide, tremblante, trop pleine encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Combien lui faudrait-il prononcer de paroles banales pour faire s'évaporer l'arôme de cette délicieuse voix tremblante dans son prélude de larmes ?

« Remus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le ramener à Poudlard ? On transplane jusqu'à la dernière limite et ensuite… on voit s'il peut marcher ? Ou on le fait léviter ?

– Pas trop envie qu'on nous remarque en train de nous balader dans un tel équipage…

- Remarque, il y a la cape…

- Ouais, c'est même pour ça qu'on est venu ! Mais fichtremerlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de retourner se pinter dans ce troquet ! Moi, une fois ça m'a suffit ! »

Sirius, qui se découvrait capable de suivre toute la conversation et trouvait ça infiniment distrayant et aussi infiniment reposant de laisser les autres décider à sa place, faillit lui expliquer pourquoi, à lui, une fois ne pouvait pas suffire – ce avec quoi il devait vivre, _maintenant,_ prenait bien plus de place qu'un loup quelques heures par mois.

« Et pour ce qui est de la cape, je pense qu'il ne faut mieux pas la sortir, et puis on n'arriverait jamais à la faire tenir correctement sur un mec allongé. Tu.. tu crois qu'il est en état de transplaner ?

– Tout seul, non, accompagné, ça devrait aller ?

– Et qui accompagne Monsieur, toi ou moi ? »

Ils les entendit rire, un peu. Ils étaient inquiets aussi. Et l'inquiétude les rendait bêtes. Et touchants aussi. Ils le distrayaient de son intime horreur.

« Il va falloir le soutenir, et fermement, d'après ce que je vois, je vais l'emmener avec moi. On se retrouve sur la rive est du lac, tu vois, il y a un bouquet d'arbres isolés, avec un très grand pin. Tu pars après moi, mais c'est possible que tu arrives avant nous, j'ai dans l'idée que cet énergumène va sacrément me pomper de l'énergie magique ! .. Et puis, ça va être intime aussi, va falloir que je le prenne à bras-le-corps ! »

Bertha soupira.

« Bon, on ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner… »

Il les vit vaguement se pencher sur lui, une sorte de monstre à deux têtes et à quatre bras. Une gigantesque pince. L'envie de vomir revint se nicher au creux de son œsophage. Ça y était, la pince l'avait saisi et sa tête alla dodeliner sur une épaule. Carrée l'épaule, des os et des muscles. Ce serait plus facile s'il était gay, finalement, ça l'aurait protégé de Shaula. Sa tête et l'épaule oreiller se désintégrèrent doucement dans le flux d'énergie magique qui les emmenaient vers Poudlard.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Lors de la scène suivante, il avait réintégré son dortoir et son lit. Il posa une main sur son torse, il était habillé. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa poche, il y avait sa baguette, mais ni son porte-monnaie, ni la cape. Bordel, ces salauds de La tête de Sanglier s'étaient encore bien servis ! Il entreprit de s'asseoir, et une fois qu'il eut à peu près assuré sa position, il éjecta ses jambes hors du lit. Elles vinrent se prendre dans les rideaux, aux trois quarts tirés, et leur propriétaire s'affala par terre, le nez en avant, se précipitant à la rencontre du parquet.

La porte s'ouvrait au même moment, laissant passer Thibert et Lunard.

« Par l'épée d'Arthur, qu'est-ce se passe ? »

La bête à quatre bras était à nouveau près de lui.

« Sirius, oh, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Il a du vouloir se lever…euh… une envie urgente, peut-être ? Et où est Peter d'abord ! On lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il fallait le surveiller. »

Sirius réussit enfin à dégager son nez et à poser sa joue sur le sol. Il avait la vague impression que ses jambes étaient toujours accrochées aux rideaux. Par contre, celle de Lunard et de Thibert étaient bien là, à quelques centimètres de son œil droit.

Thibert se mit à brailler

« Peter, Peter ! qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Remus l'interrompit.

– Occupons-nous plutôt de Master Black… on va le refourguer dans son lit et lui faire avaler sa potion… »

Il l'agrippèrent à nouveau, il réussit à bougonner « Décidément, ça devient une habitude ! », mais aucun des deux ne daigna lui répondre. Ils l'assirent à moitié, la tête surélevée par son oreiller.

« Allez, bois ça, ça devrait te remettre la tête à l'endroit.

– C'est quoi ?

- Une bonne potion anti-biture, piquée à Poppy, tu vois, c'est la recette spéciale AD, autant de dire que ça doit être efficace. »

C'était Thibert qui délivrait les explications, alors que Lunard approchait un gobelet de ses lèvres. Juste avant que le contact ne se face, il lui murmura, mais sans le regarder

« C'est pas seulement une muflée, tu sais. »

Il sentit que Lunard hésitait à aller plus loin dans cette voie, il l'avait vu tressaillir – le gobelet s'était même éloigné de sa bouche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut en train de le vider, par petites gorgées prudentes (c'était immonde, comme toujours avec Poppy, sa maxime favorit n'était-elle pas « Il ne faut pas confondre médicamentation et bonbons » ? ) que Lunard lui dit doucement

« Je crois que je m'en doutais. Quand tu seras remis, si tu veux qu'on en parle… »

Il le vit faire une sorte de geste de la main, qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire. Sirius en profita pour lui refiler son gobelet, comme ça il saurait quoi faire avec sa main.

Il était injuste.

Il repensa soudain à ses poches vides

« Merde la cape ! Ces salauds me l'ont volée !

– Du calme, Black, la cape est en sécurité, dans les mains de son propriétaire. Enfin, dans les mains, façon de parler. Bertha l'a redonnée à Lily, quelques secondes avant l'heure limite. Et elle et James sont sortis.

– Ah, alors vous êtes allés à la recherche de cette foutue cape…parce qu'Evans était venue pleurnicher à votre porte. »

Lunard exhala un long soupir, dans le style Mac Go Décidément- ces-élèves-n'ont-rien-de-rien-dans-la-cervelle.

– Elle est venue demander à Peter si tu étais avec nous… et elle a finit par lui expliquer qu'elle t'avait prêté la cape… mais juste pour un moment. Ensuite, on s'est tous demandé où tu pouvais bien être. Et puis des Serdaigles sont rentrés de Pré au Lard, Bertha a appris qu'ils t'avaient vu, te dirigeant vers La tête de Sanglier. Et voilà.

– Et voilà quoi ? »

_Et voilà_.

Comme si ça pouvait être aussi simple et aussi logique que toutes ces actions qui se succédaient comme de braves petits aurors et découlaient les unes des autres : Black était perdu, Black était retrouvé, Black fourré dans son lit, tassé contre son oreiller et buvant gentiment la bonne potion qui allait le nettoyer de ses pensées déviantes !

Fichtremerlin, ils n'avaient plus onze ans pour penser encore, que, une fois à Poudlard et sous le haut patronage de Dumbledore et de Mac Go, tout rentrait dans l'ordre, comme si Poudlard incarnait le Grand Ordre Sorcier ! Celui dans lequel une mère n'est pas une femme.

« Et puis voilà, tu es là, d'aussi mauvais poil que d'habitude, mon cher ! En fait, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me faire engueuler si reste une minute de plus.

– Ils sont partis où, faire crac-crac sous la cape au milieu de l'allée des Embrumes ?

– Fous leur la paix, Sirius et occupe toi plutôt de toi. »

Lunard referma les rideaux, doucement. Sirius tira dessus un grand coup, inutilement. Il s'allongea et s'installa l'oreiller sur la tête. Et, tout à fait illogiquement, il se mit à épier ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

En fait, il n'entendait pas grand chose, il écarta l'oreille. Des bruits de pas, ceux de Thibert, rapides et pesants. La porte de la salle de bains, ouverture, fermeture. Ceux de Lunard, élastiques, qui ouvraient une trace à peine perceptible dans le silence de la chambre, sitôt refermée. Puis le couinement habituel de la porte, bientôt suivi des habituels couinements du petit rat.

« Ah, vous êtes là, vous avez pu piquer la potion miracle chez Poppy ? Old Dumb en avait laissé ? »

Le couinement se transforma en rire miaulant. Soupir étonnament las de Lunard. Bon, il devait être fatigué.

« Oui, et j'ai même réussi à la faire ingurgiter à notre imbibé de service. »

Un grand « Ah » étonné de Peter. Etonné, bien sûr, ce petit ingénu était toujours étonné de ce qui arrivait, même les trucs les plus évidents. Il semblait de jamais vouloir agir sur de ce qui pouvait arriver, il n'avait jamais compris qu'on pouvait décider d'avoir du pouvoir sur les événements. Sirius se mordit brutalement les lèvres. Lui, par exemple ce soir, il avait voulu que quelque chose se produise, quelque chose de compulsif, de définitif et d'irréparable. Il s'était lancé dans une série d'actions, dont la principale était l'emprunt de la fameuse cape qui lui avait permis d'épier comme un voleur, de voir sans être vu. Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin et au milieu de sa volonté, Shaula l'attendait, sans le voir. Il failli laisser jaillir un cri.Il aurait pu d'ailleurs, les piaillements du petit rat l'aurait rendu inaudible. Ce soir, Shaula et lui auraient pu se retrouver, chacun de son côté avait été prêt à ces retrouvailles. A ces épousailles. Cette fois-ci, le mot qui s'était formé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le censurer, le fit crier derrière ses rideaux. Crier de douleur de désir de frustration.

Après, il n'y eut plus que du silence à l'extérieur, alors que l'espace de son lit clos lui semblait encore bruire de ce qui avait forcé son passage hors de lui. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'écarter le tissu et d'aboyer dans leur direction

« Pas un peu fini, votre raffut ! »

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui, d'un air allant du vaguement au carrément coupable.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer, au cas où vous auriez oublié. »

Lunard lui jeta un œil furieux et lui balança

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Tu peux pas savoir ce que tu m'as pompé comme énergie, au cours de ce petit tour de transplanage…

- Pfff, comme si… et puis si tu faisais du quidditch, tu serais entraîné à ce genre d'exercice… c'est sûr que le maniement des bouquins, même à haute dose, ça ne vous prépare pas vraiment à l'action… »

Il le vit disparaître dans la salle de bain, en maugréant « Quel con, la prochaine fois, il se … ».

Clac.

Clap clap – Sirius applaudissait des deux mains, et lançait aux deux autres

« Quelle sortie, hein mes cocos, quelle sortie. N'en loupe pas une, le père Lunard. »

Et sans attendre leurs commentaires, ou leur absence de commentaires, il reconstitua son mur de rideaux. Mur rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge. Il sombra dans le sommeil coloré par le rythme du mot.

Pourtant, il ne devait dormir qu'une d'une moitié de cerveau, comme si la potion n'avait eu qu'un effet unilatéral, car il pouvait entendre Thibert et Quedver continuer à discuter à voix haute – ils les entendaient parfaitement, ils devaient être juste derrière ses rideaux, Thibert prêt à intervenir et à la refourrer dans son lit de ses grosses pognes si jamais la fantaisie le reprenait d'essayer d'en sortir à nouveau.

« Mais enfin, disait l'accent chic de Thibert – on t'avait pourtant dit de pas le laisser tout seul ! T'as bien vu dans quel état il était, nom d'un mage !

– Et alors, moi aussi, j'y suis allé à La tête de Sanglier,mais moi je suis allé me faire soigner chez Poppy, et c'est elle qui me surveillait, je vous ai pas embêté avec ça ! »

Thibert grommela quelque chose entre ses dents.

« De toute façon, vous étiez tous dans le même état, et moi je n'étais pas là. Alors, évidemment, Poppy, c'était mieux pour toi.

– Exactement, Poppy c'était mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Bertha et à Remus, mais bien sûr, Sirius, ceci, Sirius cela…

- Ecoute, Sirius a déjà un dossier bien épais dans les dossiers de Mac Go, peut-être que ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter… surtout qu'à l'heure où Remus et Bertha l'ont récupéré, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû être rentré au chaud ! Imagine les retenues que Gogo prendrait plaisir à lui concocter si jamais ça arrivait à ses oreilles !

– Pfff, Gogo ! tu vois, elle, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui… vraiment. »

Queudver répéta

« Oui, vraiment »

d'un petit air entendu. Et il se mit même à siffloter d'une manière affreusement poseuse. Le demi-cerveau éveillé de Sirius lui aurait volontiers coller deux paires de baffe pour ces imbéciles manières de chattemite. Thibert pensait peut-être la même chose, mais il se contenta de laisser passer quelques secondes, puis il enchaîna

« Bon, tout ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu es allé foutre, alors que tu devais rester auprès de lui.

– Euh, un truc urgent, j'avais oublié de rendre un bouquin à Nausicaa. »

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et l'arrivée de Remus interrompit l'interrogatoire. Il continuait de les entendre de sa moitié de caboche, bizarre qu'il entende aussi bien d'une seule oreille, peut-être que la potion avait d'office fait passer d'un hémisphère cérébral à l'autre toutes ses capacités sensitives et cognitives. Capacités sensitives et cognitives, incroyable qu'il soit capable de réciter tout cela, sans doute quelque chose dont il avait entendu parler… ah oui, bingo, c'était un serviteur de ses grands-parents qui racontait une histoire de ce genre, quand lui, Sirius, avait une dizaine d'année. Son cousin avait eu la moitié de la tête détruite par un sort d'attaque lancé par un mage noir, alors qu'il protégeait la fuite de ses maîtres. Ces derniers, remplis de gratitude, avaient fait venir un médicomage russe, qui l'avait soigné… Soubitoff, il s'appelait Soubitoff. Il lui avait réussi à extraire de la bouillie de cervelle tout ce qu'elle contenait et à la faire translater du côté resté à peu près intact.

Regulus et lui avaient adoré cette histoire, ils avaient passé un été à jouer au médicomage spécialisé dans les interventions sur le cerveau sorcier. Il se souvenait même que Nigel, une après-midi de pluie, s'était prêté en souriant à ce jeu, et qu'il était resté allongé une bonne demi-heure, laissant ses fils, armés de baguette de saule, de sorts de pacotille et de potions d'eau terreuse, intervenir sur son crâne.

Sirius, à l'écoute du souvenir, ne suivait plus ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Peut-être que tout remontait à cette après-midi là, peut-être avait-il récité un vrai sort et que l'amour que Nigel éprouvait pour sa femme avait été capté par son fils et était venu se nicher au creux de lui, restant à incuber, à l'affût de l'occasion propice pour se manifester. L'idée battait en lui au même rythme que le sang au niveau de ses tempes.

Bordel, tout ceci était d'un ridicule à vomir. Il se précipita dans les toilettes, une main devant la bouche, prit tout de même le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, avant d'être bruyamment malade au dessus de la cuvette des WC.

Quelqu'un finit par frapper à la porte, lui demandant comment si ça allait bien. Peter, bien sûr, pour poser une telle question. Sacré merlin, il était dur à la détente, avec ses bouquins et sa Nausicaa ! Pour un peu, il aurait ouvert la porte et lui aurait dégueulé sur les pieds.

Quand il sortit enfin - il y avait passé tellement de temps qu'il avait du évacuer toute cette fichue potion, et puis toute cette saloperie de whisky de feu qui lui brûla l'œsophage une deuxième fois - la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et ils étaient tous couchés.

Pourtant, à peine avait-il refermé la porte des toilettes que les rideaux des trois baldaquins s'écartèrent, laissant passer trois têtes qui se mirent à chuchoter, avec un bel ensemble

« Sirius, ça va ? »

Il répondit, au jugé

« Oui, en fait oui. »

Et avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle, il ajouta encore

« Bonne nuit, et… euh.. merci. »

Vomir l'avait tellement épuisé, qu'il s'endormit immédiatement et, cette fois-ci, de son cerveau tout entier.


End file.
